


Far From Normal

by dckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Found Family, Married Deckerstar, deckerstar fluff, deckerstar honeymoon, soft deckerstar, step devil lucifer, trixie and lucifer - Freeform, what the fuck do i put here this is hard??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dckerstar/pseuds/dckerstar
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer embark on their journey of an established relationship. From sandcastles building contests to wedding planners to drunken bachelorette parties, they're in for more than a few adventures. Tack on a celestial group of friends and life gets a little crazier.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106





	1. A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this used to be a series but i decided to just make it one whole work :) it went by "red wine and angel wings" at first and then i changed it to the current title. i hope u guys enjoy!

"The absolute only reason I am doing this," Chloe starts. She leans back in the passenger seat, running her hand through her hair as the wind blows it in all directions. Lucifer insisted they take the corvette today because it would "make people jealous of their sleek ride". Chloe told him it was kind of pointless to take it since the beach they were going to is practically deserted all the time. He just smiled and kissed the side of her head before hurrying outside to get it ready. "Is because Ella forced me to take a day off. I could be working right now."

"Detective, this day off is exactly what you need. You've been working yourself to the bone on this case. I knew you wouldn't say yes if I suggested it so I asked our dear friend, Miss Lopez, to convince you." Lucifer looks over and grins at her, rubbing her thigh with one hand.

"Yeah, yeah," she mutters. The attempt to sound slightly annoyed fails and the smile creeping up on her face is hard to miss. She peers into the rearview mirror and locks eyes with her daughter in the backseat. "How you doing back there, Trix?"

"I'm good! Are we almost there?" Trixie, who was much smarter and put her hair in two little braids, holds tight to her beach towel. 

"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes, monkey. You excited?"

"Yes!" Her daughter grins. "Can we build a sand castle?"

"Oooh!" Lucifer exclaims suddenly. "I could build a better castle of sand than you, urchin."

"Oh yeah?" Trixie teases. "Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on, child. I've got all the money in the world," he replies, grinning. 

Trixie leans back on the leather seats. "I'm gonna win."

"Oh sure..."

Chloe smiles at the two of them. When she and Lucifer first got together, she wasn't sure if the relationship between Lucifer and Trixie was going to change. Thankfully, it didn't. If anything, it got better. Lucifer's practically moved into her apartment at this point. He's over there so often that she sometimes forgets he still has a club to run. There will be times where she wakes up to him cooking her breakfast or getting Trixie ready for school. Or she'll wake up super late only to find out he's already dropped Trixie at school. He'll also barge in, totally uninvited, while she's in the middle of making dinner with enough chocolate cake for the three of them. It's not like she minds anyway. She loves having him around. And she knows Trixie does too. Her daughter is always beyond excited when Chloe tells her Lucifer is coming over. He's kind of like her stepdad at this point (or step-devil if you want to get technical). 

Of course Trixie still sees Dan on some weekends. That's when Chloe and Lucifer head up to his penthouse. For the most part when they're there, they drink and talk. Or sometimes, they'll do a little more than talk. But something Chloe loves more than anything at the penthouse is the view of the stars. She likes to lay on the floor of the balcony and look up at them. Lucifer will join her, letting her lay her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. Most of the time, she'll fall asleep there but wake up in Lucifer's bed, their limbs tangled in each others.They do that almost every time they're at Lux; it's one of Chloe's favorite memories.

Chloe doesn't even bother with pajamas at this point anymore. She's got so many of Lucifer's shirts hanging in her closet that she wears instead and some days (when they don't spend the night together), he'll call her up and ask where all his shirts disappeared to. She can always hear the grin on his face as he's talking to her. When that happens, after dropping Trixie at school, she drives over to Lux with a shirt for him before they head to work. 

Everyone at the precinct knows they're together now. It was a little awkward at first. Chloe was positive that everyone had a suspicion about their relationship in the beginning. Said suspicion was confirmed on their two month anniversary. They were standing in a quiet corner, talking about their plans for that night since Trixie was going to be with Dan. Chloe was smiling like the lovesick fool she was (and still is) with wonder sparkling her eyes. She had spaced out while staring at him and he tapped her shoulder to bring her back to real life. Chloe wasn't fully thinking when she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. People began whooping and cheering and clapping all around them. She got red immediately, hiding her face in her hands as she rested her forehead on Lucifer's chest. He just laughed softly and kissed her head. When everything returned to normal, they walked sheepishly into the lab and all Ella had to say was "it's about time". That was three years ago. 

If someone had told Chloe the day she met Lucifer that three years later, she would fall in love and start dating the actual Devil and three years after that, even consider marrying him, she would've seriously questioned their sanity. But now, here she is, in the Devil's corvette on the way to the beach with him and her daughter. She doesn't really know if life could get better at this point.

It's mid-afternoon by the time they pull into the parking lot. As per Chloe's feeling, the lot is practically deserted. There's only three other cars and one of them looks like they're packing up to leave. Lucifer pulls into a spot and hops out. Trixie lifts her arms up and he plucks her out of the backseat like she weighs nothing. She giggles as he puts her down.

"Mommy," Trixie says. "Can I go over to the water?"

Chloe bites her lip as she steps out of the car. She sighs. "I guess so, babe." As her daughter grins and starts running off, Chloe calls after her. "Be careful! Please!" She's not sure if Trixie even heard her because she continues running towards the sand. Shaking her head, she goes to help Lucifer with the bags they brought. But to her surprise, he's already holding all three.

"Come on, darling," he says, smiling at her.

Chloe laughs softly and follows him as she walks. She holds one of her hands out to take one of the bags for him. That obviously doesn't register in his head because he switches all the bags to one hand and takes hers with his free one. "Lucifer, that's not what I--you know what, okay."

He grins wider and leans in to plant a kiss on her forehead. They spot two other couples spaced out along the sand and find Trixie chasing a seagull as they step onto the beach.

"A strange child you have, Detective," Lucifer remarks, watching the young girl race back and forth on the sand.

"No stranger than you," Chloe counters.

"Aw well, I don't think you could get any stranger than the devil, my dear," he replies.

They head towards a more secluded area, near the rocks. "That's okay," Chloe says. "You're...unique, to say the least." She waves Trixie over and she arrives slightly disheveled and out of breath.

"Ah yes, unique. That's one way to say it."

"It was a compliment, dickhead," Chloe says, punching his arm playfully. "Trix, you wanna lay out the towels? Then we can build some sand castles."

"Yeah sure!" Trixie then goes rummaging through one of the bags and pulls out the three towels her mom packed for them. 

Chloe toes the sand, standing a few feet from their stuff. Her light coverup blows around her in the wind. Lucifer comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. "This is really nice so far," she admits quietly. She runs her hands over his that rest on her stomach. "It feels nice to get away."

"Well, I'm glad," he replies, placing a kiss on her neck. 

"Hey," she murmurs, turning in his arms. "Not here, silly." She pats his cheek gently. He makes a pouty face, causing her to giggle. She cups his face, kissing him gently. "Tonight. Promise, okay?" He can barely hear her over the waves but he nods. He drops his arms, letting her go. She starts jogging towards the water and he follows. Looking over her shoulder, she sees him behind her and starts to run faster. He knows what she's doing. Smirking, he speeds up. He chases her until they're thigh deep in the water. She slowed down significantly which allows him to wrap her up in his arms around her water. She squeals, kicking her legs as he lifts her out of the surf. Laughing, he goes to put her down until a wave hits, knocking them both underwater.

They come up, coughing. Chloe laughs, pushing wet hair out of her face. Her smile is so big that it looks like her face might break. Her cover-up, which is nothing more than a thin white button up, is soaked all the way through, revealing her striped bikini underneath. 

Lucifer, who’s white t-shirt is also soaked enough to show his chiseled muscles underneath, stares at Chloe like she's a newly created angel. Perfect, flawless, and glowing. Laughing with her, he scoops her up and brings her back to the shore. Chloe squeals again, burying her face in his chest.

Trixie watches as Lucifer sets her mom down on the sand. She watches as he twirls her, water droplets glistening in the sun as they fly off her wet hair and clothes, and then pulls her close to him. Her mom rests her chin on Lucifer's chest as they walk back towards Trixie. Although she's only eleven, she knows what love is, thanks to them. And she also knows that she won't settle for anything short of what they have when she's older.

Chloe is still giggling softly when she arrives back at the towels. She's out of breath and her face is flushed. Salt water drips down her cheeks. "Hey baby!" she says, grabbing Trixie's face and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You ready to build some sick sand castles?"

Grinning, Trixie nods. "Definitely."

"Awesome." Her mom pats her head then heads towards the bag of beach toys they brought. She fights with her soaked cover-up, struggling as it sticks to her skin. Finally she gives up and peels it off in frustration. It lands on the ground next to her, immediately covered in a layer of sand. But Chloe's too happy to notice or care. All she cares about is building silly sand castles with the two people she loves most in the world.

She pulls a couple buckets out of the back, turning to hand them to Trixie. Lucifer stands near her daughter, looking inherently impressed. "What?" she questions. Trixie takes the buckets from her and plops down in the sand.

Lucifer shakes in head, suppressing a smile. "Nothing, nothing." But he isn't sly as he looks her up and down.

"Lucifer," she says. "It's just a bathing suit."

"A very impressive bathing suit, darling," he muses, running his hands down her sides. Chloe gives him a look that's somewhere in the middle of annoyed and amused and she doesn't mind when he wraps his arms around her for the nth time in the last fifteen minutes. His hands drift dangerously close to her ass but she isn't phased.

"I said later Lucifer," she whispers. "Remember?" 

He sighs, slightly exasperated but slightly playful. "I do," he says, bopping her nose. He lets go of her and starts pulling off his own wet shirt, leaving him only in the plain black swim shorts she had gotten him for Christmas. "But it's only fair, you know?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Come on." She takes his hand, leading him over to where Trixie has set herself in the sand. "Let's build some kickass sand castles."

"Ah, I believe mine will be the most kickass. The most magnificent," Lucifer announces.

"That's not a nice word, you two," Trixie remarks.

"Sorry monkey." Chloe ruffles her daughter's hair. "Let's get going!"

They begin on their epic quest to make the most kickass castles. Trixie teams up with her mom while Lucifer scoffs playfully, claiming to be "the superior castle architect who doesn't need help from peasants" (Chloe). Towards the end of him completing his own sand castle, he looks over at Chloe and Trixie's. It's actually better than he expected so he decided to up the ante on his own. The pair whisper back and forth, stealing glances at Lucifer's creation. It's interesting looking to say the least. They spend almost two hours building, of course with silly, competitive banter between Chloe and Lucifer, and Trixie giggling at them. At one point, he tackles Chloe to the ground as she's jogging back towards them with a bucket of sea water. They landed on the ground in a fit of laughter before Trixie douses them with her own bucket of water. That turned into a Trixie chase and play fighting in the ocean until Lucifer caught her arm and tugged his two favorite girls into his chest. After that, it was all back to business.

Lucifer is just about done with sand castle for the second time when it's his turn to get extra water for the moat around his structure. He eyes the pair as he heads towards the ocean. Chloe waves mischievously at him. On his way back, he doesn't see the plank of driftwood sticking out of the sand until his foot collides with it. He lets out a loud "oomf!" as he trips...

And lands smack in the middle of his sand castle.

Chloe and Trixie "Ooooo!" at the unfortunate turn of events, Chloe with a slightly pained look on her face. "You okay, babe?" she asks, stifling a small laugh.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Detective," he mutters as he pushes himself off the sad. His castle is completely crushed, ruined. Not a single tower of sand left standing. There's a pink mark on his bare chest where he hit extra hard that's exposed after he brushes the sand off him. "Did you two do that?"

Trixie exclaims, "Of course not!" while Chloe holds her hands up in surrender.

"Listen buddy, although you may stoop that low," Chloe teases. "We would never." 

Lucifer situates himself in front of their sand castle. "Ah then I guess the two of you win. I have to say, quite an impressive castle."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Chloe starts. She cups her hand around her arm as if she's hard of hearing. "What was that? Did you just say ours is impressive? Mr. Sand Castle Architect Extraordinaire?"

"If you must put it that way." Lucifer grins slightly. "Very good game, ladies." He opens his arms and the both of them move in, appreciate his warm embrace, even in the California heat. But without warning, he pushes the two of them backwards, crushing their own sand castle. Chloe laughs while Trixie lets out a "Nooooooo!"

"Cheater," Trixie pouts, sitting back up.

"Oh no, urchin," Lucifer corrects. "I always play fair." Trixie can't argue with that because in most cases, it's true. Plus he never lies.

Smiling, Chloe pats Lucifer's shoulder as she stands. "Come on," she says. "I brought some salad and sandwiches if you guys are hungry."

Both Lucifer and Trixie jump at the chance to eat, having burned oh so many calories building sand castles and playing in the water. Chloe distributes said sandwiches and she and Lucifer share the salad that Trixie wanted no part of.

"There are tomatoes in it," her daughter said. "They're touching everything. No thank you."

Chloe sits between Lucifer's legs, chewing a piece of lettuce. Closing her eyes, she leans back on his shoulder and lets out a thoroughly relaxed sigh.

"Are you having fun, love?" Lucifer asks. He runs his hand through her tangled hair, massaging her head.

"Mhm," she murmurs. "Amazing." She sits up and turns to face him. Her face is slightly pink from having forgotten to put on sunscreen. But Lucifer thinks it makes her look all the more adorable. "Thank you, Lucifer."

He smiles at her and pulls her close so she's pressed against his chest. "Anything for you." Holding her tight, as if she would disappear from his grip if it were any looser, he leans back onto the sand, closing his eyes. Chloe stays put on top of him without protest. It's her safe place. She places a soft kiss at the bottom of his neck before closing her own eyes. They lay like this, Lucifer protective holding onto her, until they fall asleep in the sun.

When they wake a few hours later, the sun has started to set. The sky is an orangey-yellow with darkening clouds, the way the sky looks during most California sunsets. Neither of them move from their position, comfortable and warm as they rest on top of each other. Chloe runs her finger softly down Lucifer's arm. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back. She closes her eyes again, taking a deep breath. 

"Marry me," she whispers.

All the air is suddenly sucked from Lucifer's lungs. Every single thought he said moments before those words came out of her mouth vanish instantly. No words come out as he opens and closes his mouth. Chloe sits up, taking all the warmth of their bodies pressed together with her. Lucifer shivers slightly, propping himself up on his elbows. She looks nervous.

"What..." Lucifer starts.

"Oh no. You...you don't want to get married, do you?" she says slowly.

"What?" Lucifer sits all the way up. "Darling, no. I just...I'm a little shocked."

"Oh." Chloe looks down, playing with her hands in her lap. She does this when she's nervous. It's a tick Lucifer has learned to notice throughout the years, even before they got together.

He cups her hands with his own, leaning closer to her. "Yes," he whispers.

Chloe looks up. "Yeah?" He can hear the excitement rising in her voice when he nods, smiling. "Really?" A giant grin spreads across her face. 

"Really," Lucifer replies quietly. Chloe lets out a somewhat relieved sounding laugh. She grabs his face and kisses him hard. Lucifer wouldn't say it's the kiss to end all kisses but it certainly felt like that. And it did feel like they were the only two people in the universe. Like everything else around them, even the soft crashing of the low tide waves on the shore, has faded away. 

They break and rest their foreheads together. But their moment is interrupted by an unusually loud snore. They look over to see Trixie laying on her towel, dead to the world, with an open book on her stomach. Chloe smiles and looks back at Lucifer. 

"We should head home," she says quietly, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

Lucifer nods and kisses her forehead. He stands, taking her hand and pulling her up. They pack up their things quietly, careful not to wake Trixie. Once they're ready to go, Lucifer gently picks her up. She stirs but doesn't wake as he rests her on his hip, letting her drool on his shoulder. Chloe watches him over her shoulder. She couldn't be more grateful for the bond the two of them have. He treats Trixie as if she were his own daughter. That's something that's a bit hard to come by these days and she's beyond lucky to have that in her life.

The hour and a half ride back to Los Angeles is easy. There's no traffic since it's getting late. It's peaceful and quiet; Trixie is knocked out in the back seat the whole time and the couple was just tired and didn't feel like ruining the silence. Not that either of them minded. Their hands lay intertwined on Chloe's thigh as Lucifer drives down US-101. They finally make it to Chloe's apartment by ten that night. Chloe steps out of the corvette, rubbing her eyes, and goes to bring their bags inside.

Lucifer puts a hand on her arm. Sleepily, she turns to him. "Leave it, Detective. We'll get it tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

Chloe doesn't protest. Trixie is still sleeping like a log when they make it up to Chloe's apartment. Her mouth is wide open on Lucifer's shoulder. Chloe lingers at her daughter's bedroom doorway while Lucifer lays Trixie in her bed. She should shower but neither of them want to wake her. 

After doing that, Lucifer holds out his hand for Chloe. She smiles and takes it, letting him lead her upstairs. Chloe slips out of her swimsuit, brushing the sand out of places where sand should not be. Then, as usual, she pulls one of Lucifer's shirts from its hanger and puts it on. Lucifer, who's already until her white duvet, pats her side of the bed. 

"It's later," she says softly, cuddling next to him. 

Lucifer puts his arm around her and pulls her to his chest once again. He takes a deep breath. "Hm, that it is, darling. But not tonight. You should get some sleep. You've had an eventful day."

Nodding in agreement, Chloe yawns. "Thank you, Lucifer. Really. And hey, um..." She begins to fidget with her hands again. "Thanks for, you know, agreeing to marry me."

He can't contain his smile. "Well, there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"We should get rings tomorrow. While Trixie's at school. And we can surprise her when she gets home. Yeah?"

"That sounds lovely."

"I love you, Lucifer."

"I love you too, Chloe."


	2. Spill The Tea

Chloe wakes to Lucifer running a soft finger down her spine. “Mm,” she whispers.

”Morning, love.”

Still tired enough that her vision is still blurry no matter how many times she rubs her eyes, she turns over. He looks the same as he did yesterday. Not that she’s complaining at all. His hair is less put together; a few of his natural curls that she never usually gets to see fall over his forehead. Who would’ve thought that the Devil would have curly hair? 

Just under his eyes, his cheeks are slightly pink. Probably from when they had fallen asleep in the sun the day before. Although she hasn’t checked yet, Chloe is sure she either has a pretty bad sunburn or a gorgeous tan on her back.

The day before is starting to come back to her as her mind starts to de-cloud itself. She suddenly remembers what she had done while laying in his embrace on the sand last night.

”Hey,” she says softly. Her fingers find their way to his cheek. And then his forehead. She intertwines his curls in between her fingers; even with his eyes closed, he smiles.

"Hello there," he whispers. 

"So..." Chloe scoots closer to him, as close as she can get without actually fusing herself to his body. "I don't know if you heard...but this really cool couple got engaged last night."

Lucifer opens his eyes. They sparkle with the slightest bit of excitement. "Yeah? Are we planning to go to their wedding?"

"Well, I think we should. They want to get their rings today. We should...I don't know, accompany them. Don't you think?"

"I think that's a fine idea, Detective."

Chloe giggles and kisses his nose. Then she rolls over and pulls herself out of bed. "Come on," she says, turning around. Lucifer pouts. "We gotta get to work. And Trixie has to go to school." She holds out her hand for him to take. He grabs it reluctantly and Chloe pulls him off the mattress.

He kisses her forehead as he stands. "I'll start on breakfast, yeah?"

Chloe nods. "And wake up Trix for me, will you?"

"Of course."

Lucifer's almost half way down the stairs before she realizes he's half naked. She grabs his silk robe off the back of her bedroom door and throws it down to him. "Put some clothes on!" she yells. His laugh floats back up towards, making her smile. Before dressing herself, she decides to shower, just to wash off all the beach from the day prior. Once she's out, she slips into a pair of dark jeans and another one of Lucifer's shirts. She throws a casual blazer over her shoulder as she buttons the shirt, heading down to the kitchen. 

"Smells amazing," she muses. Trixie, still half asleep, lays with her head on the counter. Chloe comes up behind her and kisses the top of her head. "Morning, monkey." Her daughter mumbles a greeting back.

"Pancakes and bacon for my lovely ladies," Lucifer announces, setting two plates on the counter.

"Hey," Chloe says quietly. "I love you. A lot. But I thought we agreed on healthier breakfasts."

Lucifer hands her the bottle of syrup which she takes while giving him The Look. "We did. But yesterday was special so why stop the fun today?"

Rolling her eyes at him with a smile, she slides into her seat. Trixie has perked up and is now devouring her meal. Lucifer joins them on the other side of the counter with his own plate piled high with bacon. Chloe leans over and steals a piece or three from him. He gapes at her, playfully offended, as she eats them in front of him. They're in their own little world together until the clattering of Trixie's plate and utensils in the sink bring them back to reality. 

"You need to go get dressed," Chloe says, patting Lucifer's chest. She looks over her shoulder. "So do you, Trix. Hurry up so we're not late. And if you want to shower, you better do it in record time."

Trixie nods, hurrying into her room. Lucifer steals a kiss from his now fiancée (not that anyone but the two of them know that this point) before heading up into Chloe's room. By now, there's draws full of his clothes so he'll have no problem finding something to wear. 

It's quiet as Chloe sits alone at the counter. She smiles to herself. It's not uncommon for her to think about just how lucky she is to have this family. Not even just Lucifer and Trixie, but their whole mix of friends. Charlie is basically Trixie's step cousin and best friend and Lucifer has grown much closer to his brother so they're often over at the Martin household for family dinners. Maze and Eve are always there so she sees them a lot too. Ella, although she isn't technically family, everyone considers her so. Plus, she and Eve have gotten close over the past few months so she might as well be.

Personally, Chloe considers Dan her family. In that somewhat distanced, slightly-complicated-but-no-one-wants-to-talk-about-it-because-it's-not-necessary type of way. They still work together and hand Trixie off every other weekend so, of course, they're still good friends. She just isn't entirely sure what everyone else in their close circle considers him to be. He and Lucifer have made up after months of Dan blaming Lucifer for Charlotte's death (even though it wasn't his fault in the slightest), which Chloe will be eternally grateful for. She hated being in the middle of that. And Dan and Amenadiel have kind of bonded over being cheesy dads. So she's pretty sure it worked out. 

Her mind wanders back to her new little family. Obviously, she loves having the pair of them around but at the same time...she wants more. She remembers when Trixie was younger, about five or six, she begged for another sibling. Chloe and Dan talked about it a few times but as they started realizing they weren't right for each other, the idea disappeared completely. Lately, said idea has been in the back of her mind for a while now. She hasn't said anything about it to anyone. Mostly because she isn't sure how Lucifer will react. He was very hesitant with Trixie when he and Chloe first started working together. Even now, when the two of them are basically attached at the hip, Chloe is nervous about suddenly dropping another kid in the mix.

Lucifer thumps down the stairs, tugging at the cuffs of his shirt. Something dangles on a chain in his right hand. "You forgot this, my love," he says, holding it up. Chloe squints at it. She can't tell what it is until he gets closer. It's the bullet necklace he got her for her birthday a few years back. She remembers she wore it all the time and still does. Without having to be asked, Lucifer brushes her slightly damp hair off to the side and clips it around her neck. He plants a kiss right above the cuff, sending a shiver down Chloe's back. 

He starts walking around the kitchen aimlessly. It's quiet when Chloe suddenly bursts, "Do you want kids?"

Lucifer stops short, knocking into the corner of the island. "What?"

”I-I mean—” she starts, stumbling over her own words. “I mean, kid. Another one. Or if you want more than one. I’ve just been thinking, I don’t know, I just—I’ll stop now because the look on your face is making me think I shouldn’t have said anything...”

”I’m getting a sibling?” Trixie says in a small voice behind them. 

The couple turns to her. Her face is lit up, almost ecstatic. 

Chloe’s mind goes blank. “I—Well, I just—”

”Not now, child,” Lucifer interrupts. “Another time in the future, possibly. Now run along, get your things. Your mother and I need to talk.”

Still seeming excited, Trixie hurries off. Chloe sighs, regretting having opened her mouth. There’s a sinking feeling in her stomach.

”Chloe...” She looks up. Lucifer hardly ever calls her that, even though it is her actual name. He only does it if they’re talking about something very serious. 

“Oh. So this is going to be one of those conversations, then?” she says quietly.

Lucifer’s face softens. He grips her arms, rubbing them gently. “Darling, you know we just got engaged, right? Not even twenty-four hours ago.”

She looks down. “Yeah. No, I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up like that. It should’ve been private and I should’ve sat you down and—”

“Hey,” he says sternly. “Breathe.” She does. One after another, slowly. “In and out. Deep breaths, okay? Good. Now...what made you start thinking about that?”

Chloe bites her lip. She looks around the kitchen, into the living room, anywhere that’s not Lucifer’s eyes. “I don’t know...” she admits. “I just have been thinking for a while. I...I feel like I want more. You know?”

“Well, what’s wrong with the urchin?”

The nickname makes Chloe smile against her will. It always has. “Nothing. Of course, nothing. She’s perfect, she’s everything I’ve ever wanted. But...I want to grow.” She finally meets Lucifer’s gaze, holding onto his arms. “I want our little happy family to grow, you know? To be a bigger happy family. Even just a little bit.”

Lucifer is quiet for a minute. “How are you going to accomplish that?”

”Is that a trick question? Or did you lose some brain cells in the ocean yesterday?”

He laughs loudly. Chloe tries to laugh along with him but the knot in her stomach holds her down. “Detec—Chloe...that sounds like a lovely idea.”

Every bad thought she had about where this conversation was going to go vanishes in that moment. She feels like she’s floating on a cloud. “Really?”

”Yes,” Lucifer replies, smiling. “I think...that could be doable.”

”Okay...just to be sure, as a recap so I know I’m not dreaming or something, say it again,” Chloe commands.

He pulls her into his chest and does as instructed. “I would have another child with you, my love. If that's what you would like.” Chloe does a little shimmy in his arms. “But! I think that we should wait—”

”Until we actually get married,” Chloe finishes. She nods for him. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely. I didn't mean today, obviously. But, you know, in the future. When we're ready and settled and—"

"Chloe," Lucifer says, holding her at arms length in front of him. "You're rambling, my love."

"I know. I know, I'm sorry. But..." She pauses. "You would tell me if you have second thoughts, right? Because I don't want to decide on this and then have you back out."

"I have never lied to you. And I will never lie to you. You know this, darling."

Chloe nods. "Okay," she says softly, still processing all this new information. "So, no more kid talk until after we're officially married."

"If that's what you think is best," Lucifer replies.

"Mom! You're going to make us late if you don't come on!" Trixie calls.

"We're coming! Sorry babe!" Chloe slips out of Lucifer's grip, grabbing her coat off the hooks by the door. Her gun and badge rest safely in the pockets. Lucifer plays with the cuffs of his blazer, adjusting them as if they weren't perfect already. 

They follow the path to the front of the apartment building. Trixie leans on the backdoor of her mom's car, waiting for them.

”I really thought you were going to say no,” Chloe admits as she slides into the driver’s seat. “Or just flat out reject the idea.” Her voice is low because of Trixie being in close proximity.

”Well you know, I’ve had a few years to think about it too, Detective,” Lucifer responds at the same level. “I had a feeling it would be something you would be asking me about at some point. So, I took it upon myself to have a few chats of my own with Amenadiel. I’ll admit, it took a lot of convincing.”

Chloe shifts the car into drive and heads towards Trixie’s school. “That’s very grown up of you, babe,” she says. A soft grin crosses her face.

”Well, I do love you. So I’m sure it’ll be worth it.” He pats her thigh gently.

“What are we talking about?” Trixie pips up from the back seat.

“None of your business, urchin. Just adult stuff,” Lucifer quips. He puts some added emphasis on ‘stuff’. “Did you not hear your mother say that I made a very grown up decision. Very proud of that, actually. If I do say so myself.” He straightens his blazer playfully, smirking at Chloe. 

“You sure did,” his fiancée replies with a smile of her own.

”Come on,” Trixie whines. “You guys never tell me things anymore. I am  _ eleven _ , you know.”

”I do know that, monkey.” She feels a bit bad for not telling her daughter but it’s best she says in the dark. Until they know it’ll happen for real. “But this doesn't concern you right now. When it does, we’ll tell you.”

”It’s not nice to exclude people, Mom,” Trixie says, very matter-of-factly.

“Oooh. I’d say she schooled you, darling,” Lucifer remarks.

Chloe lets out a soft laugh. She’s told her daughter many times to always make sure everyone’s including when they have play time. “I know. But Trix, I promise we will tell you. Just...later. Okay?” She makes a right, pulling onto the street Trixie’s school is on. It’s crowded with kids running in all directions, yelling to their friends. Chloe focuses in, trying to go slow enough to not hit anyone.

”Is it about a sibling?” Trixie asks.

At the same time, Chloe slams on the brakes as a young boy sprints in front of the car. She could swear her heart stopped because of both things. “No,” she lies, catching her breath. Lucifer puts a hand over hers, his face coated in worry. “I’m fine. Trixella, give me a kiss before you hop out. Daddy’s going to pick you up and take you to dinner, remember? I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Her daughter nods, leaning into place on Chloe’s cheek. She slings her backpack over one shoulder as she opens her door. “Thanks, Mom. Bye Lucifer!”

Lucifer waves as they drive off quickly. He watches her until she’s inside and then turns to his fiancée. “Are you alright? You look like you’re going to burn a hole in the windshield, darling. You seem a bit shaken up.”

Chloe, who hasn’t pulled her eyes from the road, blinks quickly. “I’m fine.” Her voice is quiet and a bit shaky.

”You’re sure?” She nods. “Alright. You tell me if you need anything.”

The rest of the ride to the precinct is quiet. He keeps his hand rested on her thigh, letting her know he’s there. Both of them know something’s up. But Lucifer never pressures her to tell him things anymore. He’s learned from many years of experience that it only makes her agitated and she’ll come to him when she wants to tell him. Usually that works.

When he slips his hand into hers as they step inside the station, she doesn’t protest. If anything, it feels like she wanted it. She holds onto his arm with her other hand and leans her head against it.

Other greet them cheerily. Chloe replies with a soft “hi” and a pressed smile. Lucifer does his normal nod and wave. 

“Wow, it’s like you two are some celebrity couple in here,” Ella calls.

“Good morning, Miss Lopez!” Lucifer cracks his signature smile at her, hopping off the last step. Chloe lets out a “oof” as her head bumps into his shoulder. “Oh! Sorry, love,” he murmurs, rubbing her forehead gently. 

She shakes her head, pulling him to the side by his arm before he can head into the lab. “I’m sorry,” she says softly.

”Don’t be. Do you want to talk?” He holds her shoulders gently.

”I’m just...stressed,” Chloe admits. “I feel like I rushed into everything just now. It was like that kid who was rushing to try and get across the street; he just wanted to see his friends.”

”Detective...” Lucifer’s confused. “I love you but you’re not really making sense.”

”I’m just saying that...I feel like I jumped into everything so suddenly. With the whole engagement yesterday and then asking you about kids...” She shakes her head. “We don’t need to talk about that now. We don’t have to do any of that now or any time soon. Ugh, jeez. I’m messing this up, now aren’t I?”

”You’re not,” he assures her. “You still want to get married someday, yes?”

Chloe nods. “But like I said, we can just forget about yesterday and—”

”I don’t want to forget about yesterday.” Chloe looks up at him with big puppy dog eyes. “I had a lovely day. I think you and the little child did as well. And personally, Detective...I would like to get engaged now.”

“You’re sure?”

”Very sure. Besides...” He leans down to her level and looks her in the eye. “We’ve been in love since the day we met six years ago. Why not make it official?”

Chloe giggles. “You’re such an ass,” she says, slapping his arm lightly.

He stands back upright, feigning hurt on his right arm. “Careful, darling. I bruise easily.”

”Aw boohoo.” Chloe takes him by the sleeve and tugs him towards the lab. “The big scary Devil bruises like a peach.” She pops her bottom lip out, walking backwards. 

Lucifer smirks. Chloe walks backwards until she hits the lab table. He grabs the flaps of her jacket and pulls her towards him. She puts a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Later, remember?” she teases, barely above a whisper. He raises his eyebrows as if to say ‘I’m holding you to that’.

”Don’t you two ever get tired of all that PDA?” The couple turns around to find Maze leaning on the lab table. She looks absolutely beat. Her hair is matted and splaying out in all directions and she’s got a split lip and a black eye. Her black leather outfit has a few large tears here and there.

”Rough night, Mazikeen?” Lucifer asks, slipping an arm around Chloe.

Eve pops up from under the table. She’s wearing a similar leather getup only with a good amount of holes less than her girlfriend’s. “More like a rough week. The bounty we were after was a real fighter,” she says, straightening her ponytail.

Chloe raises her eyebrows. “That is not at all what I thought they were doing,” she whispers to Lucifer. He bites his lip to stop grinning. But Maze definitely heard.

”You though she was eating me out under the table, didn’t you, Decker?” she asks loudly.

”I did not say that,” Chloe defends. “But to be fair, you two do have a...lot...of sex. Not sure how Linda and Amenadiel deal with that.”

”Oh, they almost kicked us out one time. That’s why we come here during the night for sex sometimes,” Eve explains casually. As if that’s a completely normal thing to do. “But no, I was retying her boots for her.”

”Maze,” Lucifer deadpans. “You’re thousands of years old. And you don’t know how to tie your own shoes?”

The demon grapes at him in disbelief. “What is this, ‘gang up on Maze’ hour or something? Of course I know how to tie my shoes, dickhead. I’m just sore from getting beat up and for some reason Eve isn’t. So she offered.” Eve grins, leaning in and rubbing her nose with Maze’s.

”I see _you_ _two_ aren’t tired of PDA yet,” Chloe remarks.

Maze draps her arm around Eve’s shoulder and tries to saunter out of the lab. It doesn’t really work since she limps slightly and lacks her usual swagger. ”Shut it, Decker. I only said that because heterosexuals are disgusting.”

Chloe and Lucifer both open their mouths to respond and then close them. They know better than to argue with Maze. Plus, she isn’t wrong.

”Anyway,” Chloe says, after Maze and Eve are gone. “What’s the verdict, Ella?” Ella watches then, squinting. “What are you looking at?”

”There’s a vibe,” Ella announces. Chloe and Lucifer look at each other and then back at their friend in confusion. “I’m getting it from you two. Don’t know what it is...but I’m definitely getting it.” She nods a few times, as if agreeing with herself. 

“Okay...” Chloe slips out of Lucifer’s hold and pulls the open case towards her. “Ooooh.”

Lucifer reads the file over her shoulder. “He was stuffed inside a pig?” Even with all the craziness he’s seen and done in his life, this is pretty up there. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen a full grown man stuffed into a giant pig.

”Oh. Yeah, looks like it.” Ella hands them a photo of the guy. “Poor dude. I kind of hope he was dead before they put him in there. Just to, you know, spare him that pain.”

”Or maybe they killed him by breaking all the bones in his body while they pushed him inside so he fit,” Lucifer theorizes. “Oooh, they could use that in Hell, now that I think about it.”

Ella grins. “You better call down there and let them know then, buddy!” Her face falls once she realizes what she said. “O-oh. No, no. Not like that. You know, I mean—Just...You know what I meant,” she says, stopping herself.

Chloe nods. “Yeah. Okay. Alright, let’s head out.” She makes her way over to the stairs.

Slipping the case file under her arm, Ella hurries her friend. “Chlo, you know I didn’t mean it that way. Don’t be mad,” she says, hopping up the stairs behind her.

”I’m not mad,” Chloe assures her. “Really. All I am is glad beyond words that he’s back. So...it’s fine.”

“You’re sure?”

”Ells,” Chloe says, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re my best friend. I would tell you if I was mad at you. Hey—where’s Lucifer?”

The pair look around the precinct from where they’re standing at the top of the landing. Lucifer is rummaging through the drawers on Chloe’s desk. 

“Lucifer!” she calls. She holds her arms up in a shrug position. “What the hell are you doing?”

”Looking for something, darling!”

Chloe pulls the file out from under Ella’s arm and waves it in his direction. “Babe, we have a case! Let’s go!”

He continues looking through her desk until— “A ha!” She can’t see what he found because he shoves it in his pocket before he get to them. Noticing her puzzled look, he just smiles and steals a kiss before hurrying ahead of them. 

“What was that all about?” Ella asks.

Chloe shakes her head. “His Father only knows. But anyway, he’s Lucifer. So what do we expect?”

Ella hums in agreement. “Valid.”

—————

Chloe watches with her arms crossed as they wheel away the pig man zipped in a black bag. Turns out, Ella was right. He looked like he had been beaten in the stomach with something concrete—Ella suggested bricks.

Their friend stands near other officers, talking and laughing. Lucifer peers up and down the street, seemingly impatient.

She gently rests her hand on his arm. “What’s up? You okay?” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He still doesn’t look at her.

”I don’t know. You seem jumpy,” she says. 

Lucifer shakes his head. “I’m alright, love. Hey look.” He points to somewhere across the street. “We could get our rings there.”

She follows his finger to see just that—an engagement ring shop. “Be a little louder, why don’t you? I don’t think the whole world heard you.” She shakes her head, grinning a little. “But yeah. We could stop there after work and check it out.” 

Chloe is suddenly aware of the unusual quiet on crime scene. She doesn’t even have to look around to know all eyes are on her. Turning to face Lucifer to ask if he knows what’s going on, she stops short. “What—”

Tears spring to her eyes immediately when she sees him down on one knee, holding open a small black box. A small, slender ring sits inside. 

“Goddamnit, Lucifer,” she mutters, wiping a few tears away quickly. There’s no mistaking the giant smile she’s trying to hide. Excited butterflies start up in her stomach.

She can’t even pretend to be annoyed because if she’s honest, this is everything she’s always wanted. Especially with him. 

“Wrong deity, my love,” he quips, smirking.

Still overwhelmed, she leans down and cups his face. “Lucifer, we are at a crime scene. This isn’t really the place to do this, silly,” she whispers.

'Aw...” he drawls. “Are you really going to break my heart like that?” He pouts slightly.

'If you don’t say the words, I might," she says.

Lucifer sighs, smirking. “Chloe Decker.” She hums. He’s never whispered her name like that before. “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. You will always be my first—and only—love. Will you marry me?”

Hearing those words was all she needed. She kisses him, not really wanting to pull away for air. But she does. Her cheeks feel like they might break from smiling as he slips the ring into her finger. They both stand back up, everyone immediately whooping for them.

“Lucifer...” she murmurs, admiring the ring. “This is gorgeous. Thank you.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t find it.” He holds her hand out in front of them. 

”What?”

”Oh, I hid it in your desk.” She gapes at him. He laughs, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. “That’s what I was looking for. Part of me thought you found it, honestly. Pleased to say I was very good at surprising you.”

Chloe’s smile widens as she presses her left hand to his chest. “When did you have time to get this?” 

“Oh, I've had it for a few months, darling,” he says. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she holds onto his hand, rubbing the top of it with her thumb. “You and the little urchin went out of town for that girl’s vacation remember?”

She nods. “Yeah. You...you knew you wanted to marry me then?”

'Of course I did. Chloe, I knew I wanted to marry you the day I met you.” Lucifer stares at her gently with endless love in his eyes. Chloe feels her heart swell. “Even if you weren’t too keen on me back then,” he jokes.

Rolling her eyes, she kisses the top of his hand. “I love you, you know?”

Lucifer scoffs playfully and flips non-existent hair over his shoulder. “Of course you do. What’s not to love.”

Ella suddenly bounds over, looking positively elated. “Lemmeseeeeee!” she squeals. Chloe holds her hand out with a grin. Her friend fawns over the ring like it’s the best thing she’s ever seen. 

The ring isn’t anything super extravagant. But Chloe doesn’t mind one bit. She finds larger, bulky rings to be tacky and they kind of annoy her, if she’s being honest. The one Lucifer picked out is exactly what she wanted. A thin silver band with a diamond that’s not too small but not too big. 

She’s kind of shocked he remembered. They were having a casual conversation while on a date one night. She toying with a regular ring, just a simple piece of jewelry that someone would wear on a daily basis. Lucifer took her hand and inspected it.

”It’s nothing special,” she told him.

”I think it’s elegant,” he replied.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah. I’m not a fan of those big flashy rings, you know?”

At that moment, she swears she saw some kind of spark in his eye. Now she knows why.

“Hey, Chlo!” Ella calls. Chloe looks up from her day dream. “We should head back to the precinct. There are some things we need to run tests on.”

Chloe nods and starts to head towards her car. Lucifer trails behind her, holding her hand. “Come on, slow poke,” she says. She pulls his arm and he stumbles closer to her. “We got some work to do.” 

They spend the rest of the day working on the case, then finishing up paper work. Lucifer has actually gotten more helpful with that over the past few years. It came as a shock to Chloe, definitely, but she doesn’t complain. She just hands him a stack of files and he gets down to business. 

By six that evening, Chloe is ready to climb into bed and fall asleep. Or better yet, Lucifer’s lap. She closes her eyes and lets out an audible sigh. 

“You alright, darling?” Lucifer asks. He closes his file softly and places it back on the stack, leaning forward. 

“Yeah,” Chloe says. “Just tired.”

”Should we head home?”

She opens her eyes and looks over at him. “I think so. I want a nap," she says. She sighing. "But I have to finish this first."

"Oh, you can finish that tomorrow, love," Lucifer says, taking her file. He scans it before closing it and standing.

"Lucifer..."

"Come on, I don't want you to overwork yourself. You have until the end of the week. It's only Tuesday." He holds out his hand for her and with a small smile, she takes it. Lucifer offers to drive them home and normally Chloe, who's quite protective of her seat in the car, would say no. But she's feeling a little sentimental today.

—————

Chloe is resting her head on Lucifer's shoulder as they quietly watch the TV when there's a knock on the door. She doesn't even know what's playing. She's been too busy staring at her ring. There's a second knock before Chloe gets up. "That's Dan and Trixie," she says, stretching her arms. "I'll grab it." Lucifer watches her from upside down as he leans his head on the back of the couch. 

The door is barely open when Trixie barrels in and hugs her mom's waist. "Hi Mommy!" she squeals.

Chloe laughs, wrapping her arms around the little girl. "Hey monkey!"

Her daughter lets go and then bounds into her room. But not before plopping a kiss on Lucifer's upside down forehead. Chloe watches her, smiling. She turns to Dan who stands in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Chloe pulls her shirt sleeves over her hands quickly.

"What was that?" Dan asks.

"Hm?" she says. "Nothing."

Dan gives her a look. "Chloe, we both know you're a terrible liar."

Chloe shrugs innocently. "It's nothing!"

"It was a ring." Her face heats. "I saw it while you were hugging Trixie."

"Well…”

"It's...nice," he says honestly. "Really nice."

They both look towards Lucifer who's paying no attention to them. "Yeah..." Chloe murmurs dreamily.

"I'm happy for you, Chlo." Dan puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know he makes you happy.

"Thanks. Thank you. He does." She sighs. "He really does."

Dan nods. "Alright well, I'll get out of your hair. Night."

"Night, Dan. See you tomorrow." She closes the door and leans on it. "Hey Trix?" she calls. "Could you come out here, please?"

Lucifer looks up. "Now?"

Chloe crosses back to the couch and sit next to him. "Why not?" Trixie skips over to them, a grin on her face. "Hey baby. Did you have fun with Dad?" Her daughter nods. "That's good. I'm glad. So...listen. Lucifer and I have something to tell you."

"Okay...spill the tea," Trixie says matter-of-factly.

"W-what—Where did you learn that?"

Trixie shrugs, leaning forward. "School. So are you having a baby?" she asks suspiciously.

"No!" Chloe laughs.

"Well..." Lucifer begins. Trixie's head snaps toward him. "Not just yet." Chloe gives him a look.

"Anyway, um, we...are gonna get married," she finishes.

"REALLY?!" Trixie squeals. She hops excitedly from foot to foot.

Chloe turns to Lucifer. "Yeah," she says softly. They fade into their own world again as she caresses his chin. 

"Can I be the flower girl?" her daughter asks.

Lucifer grabs Trixie's arm and pulls her into his lap. "Of course you can, darling," he says, grinning at her.

"Are you excited?" she asks. 

"Yes, I am." Lucifer looks to his fiancée whose face is pink. Not from embarrassment or sunburn but overwhelming love. "I'm very, very excited."

Chloe touches his hand. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me vs ending all my fics with dialogue bc i cant end them with descriptions to save my life


	3. Surprise

“Do you think we should get a wedding planner?” Chloe scratches her head with the pen she’s holding. No response. “Lucifer.” Still, nothing.

She looks over the top of her laptop screen to find her fiancé laying face down on an open magazine, snoring quietly. So, as one does, she kicks his leg under the table. That startles him awake easily; he almost falls out of his chair. 

“Huh—What?” Lucifer looks around, somewhat dazed. 

“I said, do you think we should get a wedding planner?”

“Damn,” Maze says from behind them. The couple turns to see her leaning on the counter as she sips a cup of coffee. Trixie begged Chloe to let her come over this morning. “Did you two have a late night last night or something?”

“How would you know that?” Chloe asks, a little offended. 

Maze barks a laugh. “Look at yourselves.”

Chloe turns on her computer camera. As per Maze’s comment, she does look incredibly disheveled. There are dark bags under her eyes and her hair is flying everywhere. It doesn’t help that she’s sitting criss cross in a chair wearing only Lucifer’s shirt and a small pair of shorts. 

Lucifer is hardly any better. They basically look the same but he sits on the side of the table next to her in only a pair of flannel pants and his silk navy robe over his shoulder. He looks just about as tired as Chloe feels.

“Also,” Maze adds. “You didn’t deny it.” The couple meet eyes, slightly tense. “Am I wrong?”

Chloe looks back at Maze, who’s now biting into an apple with a smirk. “No...”

”Exactly,” she says, pointing her apple at them. “Point made.”

”Y-you didn't actually make a point...” Chloe replies as Maze walks off towards Trixie’s room. "But it's none of your business anyway!" Shaking her head, she turns back to Lucifer. He rubs his eyes as he flips through the magazine he was just drooling on. "Are you actually tired or are you being a big baby?"

He looks up at her. His own eye bags are looking pretty brutal and he's looking like he's having a hard time staying awake. "Darling, I do need my beauty sleep you know. You, however, look radiant. As always, of course." Chloe grins. Lucifer looks back down at the magazine before holding it up for her and pointing at something. "You'd look stunning in this one, you know."

Chloe takes the magazine from him. "Lucifer, this is a wedding dress magazine," she says, flipping through it.

"Yes, it is." Lucifer nods. "And like I said, you'd look stunning in that one."

She looks at it again. It _is_ gorgeous. It's a light thing, made of tulle with off the shoulder sleeves and laced in the back with a silk ribbon. The dress pools in a circle beneath the model who holds a bouquet of roses. "It's nice," she says slowly. Lucifer looks confused. “You know women don’t look at one wedding dress and immediately say ‘this is the one’, right? We try on, like, a bunch.”

“Well, I’m sure you’d look beautiful in all of them. I’m just saying you’d look the best in that one.”

Chloe hums, nodding. “Can you look at cakes?” she asks, putting the dress magazine aside. “I can look at venues and then invitations and...napkins. Do you think we’ll need napkins? Probably, right? Oh, and a color scheme too. We could do black and white—no, that’s too basic. Um....Oooo, maybe, like, a terra-cotta rustic-like theme? Or gold and green and a little pink? I feel like we could also—”

“Chloe.” She’s stopped short by Lucifer putting a hand atop her own. It’s gentle but still sends the message that she's rambling and should probably shut up. 

Chloe sighs and squeezes his hand. “We should get a wedding planner, shouldn’t we?”

Lucifer laughs softly. “Probably,” he says playfully. He rises from his chair and stretches before heading towards the brewing coffee on the counter. After pouring himself a mug, he comes back over. Chloe steals it from him and takes a sip before he has a chance to. She grimaces, handing it back to him. 

”That’s disgusting. Why don’t you put cream in your coffee? Or, like, a sugar?”

”Takes all the fun out of it,” he replies, grinning as he puts the mug to his lips.

Chloe scoffs. “Where’s the fun in bitter black coffee?” she says. She starts typing furious into her browser, looking for the closest wedding planners. At first, she sorted them from cheapest to most expensive. Then she remembered Lucifer said to “spare no expense” on this wedding, so she decided to take advantage. 

“Darling, you’ve been married once, almost twice—”

”Jeez, don't bring that one up.” A shiver runs through Chloe’s body at the memory of Pierce. Bad, _bad_ memories.

“—you’d think you’ve never done this before,” Lucifer finishes.

“I haven’t. Remember, Dan and I eloped at the courthouse and went right back to work the next day. And, also, I tried to plan my ‘almost wedding’ like a murder board.” She slaps the table with her palms and stands. “So, I don’t really think I’m qualified to plan this myself.”

Her fiancé puts a hand to his heart. “Excuse me,” he says. “I’m here too.”

“Like you’ve ever planned a wedding before. You’re about just as qualified as me, buddy,” Chloe says, pushing the magazines on the table into a stack. “Which is very little.”

“Wedding planner it is, then.”

After several days of searching, many cuddles and kisses, late nights (for more reasons than one), and endless cups of coffee, they decided on a wedding planner together.

Chloe showed their planner her murder board strategy. At first, she was a little horrified but once the couple explained they worked in homicide at the LAPD, it made sense. 

It helped take the weight of the stress off Chloe’s shoulder, making her feel a million times better. Within meeting up only twice with their planner, they decided on a theme, a venue, even a date. 

"May...8th," Chloe announces to the kitchen after the planner leaves. She draws a red heart over the date and caps the Sharpie. Trixie claps excitedly as her mom turns around. 

"That's soon, Mom," she says.

Chloe leans on the counter and rests her chin on her hands. "Yes it is, monkey. Just a few weeks. You gonna help me prepare?"

Her daughter leans in too, touching their noses. "Yes!"

At that moment, Lucifer barges into the house with a paper bag and three to-go cups. Trixie takes the bag from him and pulls out a chocolate muffin and takes a giant bite from it. When she pulls the muffin away from her mouth, it's covered in chocolate. 

"Hey," Chloe says just as Lucifer steals a kiss. "Morning."

"Good morning, darling." He hands her a coffee and she takes a sip.

"You remembered," she says fondly with a smile. 

"Of course. Almond milk latte with mocha drizzle and a pinch of cinnamon," he replies.

Chloe grins at him over the cup lid. “Monkey, you ready for school?” she says, taking another sip.

Trixie pouts, her mouth full of muffin. Her cheeks are swollen, making her look like a chipmunk and there’s chocolate all around her lips. The young girl shakes her head. “Do I have to go?”

”Ah, yes you do, child,” Lucifer says loudly. “Because...I have a surprise for you.”

”You do?” Trixie lights up. 

He nods. “That’s right. But you can only see it if you go to school today.”

She hops down from the breakfast bar. “I’ll get ready!” she replies, the sound muffled due to the rest of the muffin being stuffed in her mouth as she speeds into her bedroom. 

“And brush your teeth!” Chloe reminds her. Lucifer turns to his fiancée. “Surprise?” she asks him, her head cocked in mild confusion. “What surprise?”

“A very special one, Detective,” he answers. “It’s for you too, of course.”

“Lucifer...”

“Don’t worry, darling,” he reassured her. “Nothing risqué. No nudity, I promise.”

”That’s not what I mean, you know,” she murmurs. “I mean, you don’t have to get things for us. It’s nothing big, is it?” 

There’s a flash of mischief in his eyes as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She holds her coffee close. “That,” he responds. “Is nothing for you to worry about. Now you go get ready. I’ll take the mini detective to school and then I’ll come back and show you the surprise.”

”Oh?”

Lucifer nods. “Go on. I’ll be back soon.”

He lets go of her, letting her head up to her room. She eyes him suspiciously, walking upstairs backwards. This continues until she trips and has to hang onto the railing so she doesn’t face-plant into the stairs. Lucifer laughs. 

“Stop laughing at me,” Chloe commands. But her smile betrays her seriousness. 

“I’m ready!” Trixie calls, bounding out of her bedroom. 

“Did you brush all that chocolate out of your teeth?” 

“Yes, Mom.” Chloe’s daughter bares her teeth to prove it. Sure enough, there’s not a single lingering speck of chocolate. “Are you coming? To drop me at school?”

”Uh, no. Lucifer’s going to take you today,” Chloe tells her. “I have to go get ready for work, but I’ll see you after school, okay?”

”Okay!” Trixie grins, obviously elated to be spending extra time with Lucifer today. 

Her daughter takes Lucifer’s hand and starts pulling him out the door. Lucifer stumbles over his own feet as he follows her out. The small gesture makes Chloe smile. Yes, they've been together for a while now but it still makes her heart swell whenever she sees her daughter and the man she loves more than anyone else getting along. She spins on her heel, still smiling, and heads up to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

————

Clattering comes from the kitchen as Chloe pats her clean hair dry with a towel. She furrows her brows together, drawing a blank at who could be downstairs. Just to be safe, after dropping the towel on her bed, she pulls her gun from her coat on the back of the bedroom door. 

The stairs creak slightly and something bangs into what sounds like her sink. Chloe turns the corner at the bottom of the stairs, her gun held low with both hands. 

Lucifer turns, wearing a pair of yellow rubber gloves. “Well, hello to you too, Detective,” he says with a grin.

Shaking her head, Chloe shoves her gun into the holster. “Sorry. I thought you were someone else. I didn’t think you’d be back so quickly.”

“Ah no,” he replies. He peels off the rubber gloves and replaces them in their spot in the cabinet under the sink. “Just me.”

“Were you washing the dishes? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do the dishes, Lucifer.” She crosses her arms and smirks at him. 

He mirrors her facial expression. “Well I thought I should pick up some husbandly habits before we get married. Don’t you think?” 

The butterflies in Chloe’s stomach are insane. It’s still a little surreal that she actually gets to marry this man. Yes, he’s irritating at times and sure, he’s inappropriate _all_ the time and he’s kind of an idiot and he’s also the actual _Devil._ But she loves him despite all that. She didn’t even know all of him before she truly fell in love. 

“Yeah,” she says softly, blushing slightly. They both step closer to each other and Lucifer wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles up at him; not a smirk this time or silly grin like usual, a genuine smile. Like that one emoji with the blushing and hearts on the cheeks. He told her one day that she was the human version of that emoji and she almost cried in the middle of the precinct. “I love you.”

Lucifer leans down and kisses her gently. To his surprise, she cups his face with her hands and deepens it. He groans softly but not in discomfort. As he goes to take it further, she pulls away.

“Mm,” Chloe murmurs. She puts a hand over his heart. “So...what’s the surprise?”

“Oh!” He lights up. “Well, why don’t you come see for yourself, my love?”

“Lead the way,” she replies, taking his hand. 

————

The drive to wherever Lucifer was taking her didn’t take too long. It was only about twenty minutes from her apartment. As they drove, Chloe admired the new ring on her finger as the sun bounces off of it. Lucifer looks over at her, smiling and puts a gentle hand on her thigh. 

“Are we almost there?” she asks softly.

“Detective, you sound like the urchin,” Lucifer laughs.

Chloe grins. “I’m just interested. You’re being very secretive today. We also _do_ have to be at work soon, you know. We have a case; the lieutenant called me before I hopped in the shower.”

“Oooh, is it a nice gruesome homicide today?”

“I would assume so. Oh, are we here?” Chloe sits up and leans forward as Lucifer pulls over. She looks around. “What are you doing? Where are we?”

She doesn’t get a response from him. Instead, he pulls out a piece of cloth from his pocket. Chloe makes a face. “It’s just a blindfold, Detective,” Lucifer says.

“Okay…” She nods slowly. He motions to put it on her and she lets him. “Why exactly am I doing this?” she asks, adjusting the cloth over her eyes.

Lucifer pulls back onto the road. “So the surprise stays a surprise.”

“I see.”

“No you don’t,” he replies, chuckling at his own joke. Chloe fights a grin at his idiocy and slaps him in the chest. 

They drive for a few more minutes until Lucifer slows and pulls into somewhere. Once they’re parking, Chloe goes to get out but almost falls over the car door. So she stays out as she waits for Lucifer to lead her to wherever he’s taking her. 

“Step,” he instructs after they’ve been walking for a few seconds. Chloe does. He tells her to “step. No—don’t trip, I said _step_ ” a few times more. She grunts at him, gripping his arm. 

They walk a few more steps. A gust of cool air hits her, throwing her hair every which way. It’s a nice change from the warm California weather of the day. They stop somewhere and Lucifer lets go of her arm. She hears him walk further away from her. 

“Lucifer?” she calls. She’s not too keen on being left alone in a strange place. He didn’t even tell her where exactly they were going. 

“That’s the point of a surprise, darling,” was all he responded with when she mentioned that.

“You can take the blindfold off,” Lucifer replies.

With a deep breath, Chloe does. The first thing she spots is a bright blue pool, the water sparkling in the sun. Her gaze surveys the rest of the room she’s standing in. A dark dining table with eight chairs is situated in front of her with open french doors that lead onto a pool deck. Past the glass railings are hills that roll downwards and reveal the City of Angels in all its glory. On her right, there’s another glass door that leads to the same place but there’s a gap in the wall that leads to the room behind them. Lucifer, who stands off to the side, has a proud grin on his face.

She turns to him, confused. “What is this?”

“This,” Lucifer declares. “Is your new home.”

“I—” Chloe’s jaw drops. “You…bought me a house…?” she whispers. 

“Well, I actually already owned this one. But I remember that time you wanted to look through my other properties and your eyes lingered a little too long on this one. You thought I didn’t notice but I did,” he says, striding back over to her. 

Chloe nods slowly as she turns in a circle. “Yeah...this one was my favorite. You’re letting me stay here? Really?” She still doesn’t believe it’s real. Besides wanting to ask him about this exact property, she had also been wanting to find a bigger space. She and Trixie were growing out of their little apartment. Plus, Lucifer was practically there every day. 

“Technically, us.” Lucifer loops his arm around her waist. “We are getting married, you know.”

She huffs a laugh. Her vision has gone blurry but she blinks the tears back. “Lucifer...I thought I said nothing big…”

“You don’t like it?”

“No! No, no no. I love it. It just...is a lot. And I don’t even know how I’m going to pay for this. It must be, what, at least two million?”

“Eight, actually,” he announces. Chloe goes lightheaded and pale immediately. “But don’t fret, Detective. I own it, remember. You don’t have to spend a penny. Well, unless you want to, on decorations. Or your bachelorette party.”

“You’d let me have that here?”

“Yes, of course,” Lucifer replies. “This isn’t just my house anymore, Detective. And I heard you talking with the planner and you said you didn’t want a big thing. So, why not have it here? Debut your new home, yes?”

“Yeah…” Chloe murmurs. She swipes a stray tear away quickly, smiling up at him. “Thank you, Lucifer. Really.”

He smiles warmly at her and pressed a kiss to her headhead. “Anything for you.”

“Can we see the rest?” she asks tentatively. 

“You don’t even have to ask. Come.” He takes her by the arm and pulls her into the other room. 

The house is gorgeous. It feels like Chloe is walking through a dream. She spun around in the master bedroom when she first walked in, almost falling onto the giant king size bed. There’s a balcony behind the floor to ceiling french doors that Chloe pushes open in awe. It looks out over the back porch and pool area. Off to the side of the bedroom is the bathroom, very pristine and sleek with two vanities and a large bathtub that looks to be just about big enough to fit the both of them.

Trixie’s room, thankfully, is on the other side of the house. Chloe knows for a fact that she would be mortified if Trixie heard them at night. Lucifer only smirked at her when she brought up that point, earning him a playful slap across his chest. 

Her daughter’s room isn’t decorated like the rest of the house. Lucifer told the decorators he hired to leave it as a blank canvas so that Trixie could paint the walls her own color and put up whatever pictures he wanted. Chloe felt like crying when he told her that. 

Near Trixie’s room, which also came with it’s own bathroom, there were two guest bedrooms down the hall. The kitchen was grossly oversized for the three of them but Chloe isn’t about to complain. It has surround sound speakers that are currently playing her favorite cheesy 90s band quietly. The dining room, right off the kitchen thanks to the open floor plan, consisted of a good sized table with six chairs around it. Her new living room, complete with an L couch and a huge flat screen, is just about the size of the entire first floor of her apartment. 

She isn’t going to lie, it is a lot of space for only three people. Especially one who’s barely five feet tall by this point. She mentions this to Lucifer who starts to look a bit hurt.

“No no no,” she says quickly. “I don’t mean it that way. The house is beautiful, Lucifer. I’m just…” Chloe spins a little on her toes, fiddling with her fingers. “Thinking about everything I’m going to have to clean…”

“Oh! Is that all you’re worried about?” Lucifer asks. She nods, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, darling, we’ve already got a cleaner. She’s a joy, you’ll love her. I hired her when I first came to Los Angeles, she’s been like…” He pauses. “A mother to me. You know, when my own mother couldn’t be.”

Chloe smiles warmly at him and touches his arm. “I’m glad. That you have that. It’s good.”

“Thank you, Detective.”

She goes to push up on her tiptoes to kiss him but her phone buzzes in her pocket. “Oh, they need us at the scene. We gotta get going.” Absentmindedly, she takes him by the arm and pulls him out of their new home. It’s just as big if not even bigger than the inside. 

“Wow…” she whispers to herself before hopping into the car. _I got lucky_.

—————

They had planned on waiting to move in until after they got married. But once they gave Trixie the grand tour, she kept begging to go and decorate her new room until they caved. So now, two weeks later and one week before the wedding, moving boxes and cartons of chinese food are scattered throughout the house.

“Just like a normal family,” Lucifer said, looking at their living room. He sighs peacefully with Chloe’s back pressed against his chest. 

If anything, they were far from a normal family. Both of them had to know that. But Chloe realized in that moment that Lucifer had never had that before. There was no other way to describe his family other than _very_ dysfunctional. On top of that, he never really considered them his family (except for Amenadiel and maybe Azrael, who Chloe has never met although she seemed nice enough from what he and Ella had said about her). Just like how he had never considered Heaven or Hell his true home. His home was, ironically, the City of Angels. And this was the first time he knew what _true_ family was. It was what he’d always wanted all along, whether he had ever said it out loud to her or not. Chloe knew that. And now, he finally found it. With her. And Trixie.

Their own family, however far from normal. 

Chloe’s cheeks hurt from smiling as she watches Lucifer drunk Trixie into the pool for the tenth time in the past five minutes. She dangles her legs in the water while leaving back on her hands. Her daughter comes up coughing and giggling as she clings to Lucifer’s forearm. Her hair is wet and matted over her fogged up goggles. Lucifer pushes the hair out of her face while he lets her catch her breath. Right before dunking her back under again. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of this, child?” Lucifer asks once she comes back up again. The sentence should come out as annoyed but it doesn’t. It’s more playfully, challenging in the way he usually always talks to Trixie. 

The young girl just giggles again. “Mommy, come in!”

“I’m okay, baby,” Chloe replies. 

Lucifer wades through the water, Trixie clambering onto his back and putting her arms around his neck. “Aw, come on, Detective,” he drawls with a smirk. “You don’t want to be the family buzzkill.”

Chloe gapes at the two of them. “I am _not_!” she defends, feigning offense. 

“Well then…” Lucifer says slowly. With one hand holding onto Trixie, he reaches for Chloe’s hand. She takes it gently, unaware of his plans. 

Before said plan can register in her head, he pulls her in. Chloe lets out a squeal that sounds like _“I don’t have a bathing suit on!”_ as the three of them fall backwards into the water. 

She comes up sputtering, yet still with a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You’re the worst, you know that.” She spits dripping water out of the side mouth, biting her lip. 

“The absolute worst,” he quips back. 

Chloe splashes the water up in his face. “I’m going to put on an actual bathing suit so I don’t ruin my actual clothes,” she replies, wading out of the pool. Her dark t-shirt and rolled up jeans stick to her skin as she heads back into their house. 

There’s a box in the room off the pool deck full of her smaller belongings. She rummages through it for her bikinis at the bottom until she comes across a picture frame. It’s a picture of her, Lucifer and Trixie back from a few months after they met. Her daughter has her arms locked around Lucifer’s waist and looks absolutely thrilled. Lucifer, in turn, looks incredibly uncomfortable. Chloe stands in the back, her mouth open in a laugh. 

She remembers that day as if it were yesterday. It was when she and Maze had first moved into their new apartment. Lucifer had come over to check on Maze and the moment he walked into the house, Trixie bolted out of her room towards him. Maze snapped the photo moments after, capturing Lucifer’s hilariously uncomfortable reaction. 

There are more pictures like that tucked away into a smaller box inside the big one. Chloe settles into the floor with tears blurring her vision as she flips through the photos. One from their beach day that Trixie took; Lucifer’s arms around Chloe’s waist from behind and he's picking her off the ground. Her smile is so big it looks like her cheeks might break. Another one of the three of them at Chloe’s kitchen table where Lucifer is holding a bowl of mashed potatoes above Trixie’s reach. One at Lucifer’s penthouse with Chloe in the hot tub, squeezing Trixie while she sits on her lap. One of Chloe and Lucifer kissing at their engagement announcement dinner. 

She flips through the rest of the stack until someone places a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him with her teary eyes, she holds up the picture she was looking at. This one of Lucifer watching her with such love in his eyes that they could be considered heart eyes. It was taken on her birthday while Chloe was laughing at some risqué present that Maze had gotten her. Her hands are clasped together and she’s leaning back onto a pillow. And behind her is Lucifer, looking at her as if she’s everything he’s ever wanted.

“That’s a beautiful photo,” he murmurs, taking it from her. “Are you alright?”

Chloe nods. “I’ve never been happier, Lucifer.”

He smiles and holds out his hand. “Come swim. The urchin misses you.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” she says, squeezing his outstretched hand. She holds onto it for an extra moment before letting go. Just so he knows that he’s everything she’s ever wanted too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i just wanted to apologize in advanced for the wait for the next chapter! i have a majority of it written but it includes the bachelorette party AND the wedding plus a little surprise ;) so it'll be very jam packed. hope you guys have enjoyed so far!
> 
> twitter: iaurengcrm  
> instagram: st.ardcst


	4. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this was originally a 17k word part but i split it ~about~ in half so this part is around 9k and i'll post the next one in a few days! both of them jump around a lot and i personally don't think it's my best work but i hope you guys enjoy anyway!
> 
> twitter: iesiieshay  
> insta: st.ardcst

Trixie protested the babysitter more than Chloe expected. She looked like she was going to throw a tantrum when Chloe told her that she couldn’t come to the bachelorette party. 

“Why can’t I hang out with Lucifer then?” Trixie whined.

“Because, monkey,” Chloe started, rummaging through her closet for the dress she wanted to wear. “Lucifer is going to be with Dan and Amenadiel…and maybe some other people from work. Who knows who they invited. Anyway, I just don’t think it’s appropriate for you to be with either of us tonight, okay?” Chloe pulled out a hanger with a maroon silk dress on it before going over to Trixie and stroking her daughter’s cheek with her thumb. “You’ll have fun. You’ll be with Charlie, you love Charlie. And Amanda will be watching you. You’re going to be fine, Trix.”

Trixie sighed as Chloe brushed past her. “I don’t need a babysitter, Mom.”

Her mom held an earring up to ear in the mirror. “Well, that may be true but I don’t feel comfortable leaving on your own just yet, babe.”

“Not fair,” Trixie pouted.

“When you’re older,” Chloe assured her. “You can come to my bachelorette parties.”

“You’re not even going to have another bachelorette party.”

“How do you know that?” her mother teased.

“Because you love him,” Trixie replied. “It’s obvious you love him more than anyone. Except maybe me.”

That’s definitely a fact. But Chloe realized then that if her eleven-year-old daughter is more than aware of how in love she and Lucifer are, then everyone else knows too. Not that it’s a problem. It had just never really clicked for her. 

She stood in the mirror, watching Trixie sit on her bed from behind. “That’s true… but now shoo, I have to get ready. And you do too. You’ll probably sleep over at Linda’s, is that okay?” 

Trixie made a slight face before nodding. She hopped up off the bed and headed back to her own room. With way too much effort, Chloe tugged off her skinny jeans then tossed them to the side. Her t-shirt was thrown to the other side of the room and she slipped into the silk dress. It’s loose with spaghetti strap sleeves and a tie on the side. There’s also a small slit, a little triangle on her left leg. Before meeting the other two downstairs, she put on some light lipstick and a pair of small dangly diamonds. 

Now, she stands in the mirror once again, contemplating her outfit. “Maybe it’s too slutty…” she murmurs. But she’s not even leaving her house. Her friends are coming here so it’s not like anyone it's going to see them. Except maybe the security cameras. She tugs at the ends before huffing loudly and giving up. 

“Babe?” Chloe calls, holding onto her black heels as she hurries through the house. “Lucifer?”

“Oh!” she hears from the bottom of the stairs. “Well, don’t you look ravishing!”

Chloe’s lips pull into a smile as she stands on the top step. “You look…well you look normal,” she admits. 

Lucifer adjusts the hem of his suit. “Fair. But I’d say I look quite ravishing myself, all the time.”

“Ha ha,” Chloe replies, hopping down towards him. “So you don’t think this is too slutty?”

“Chloe, darling. You’re not even leaving the house and I highly doubt the others will try and slut-shame you. You look stunning.”

She grabs his chin with her thumb and forefinger before stealing a quick kiss. She starts towards the kitchen, grabbing his hand so he follows her. “Where's the wine? You put the wine out right?” 

“Of course, who do you think I am, darling? It’s in the mini fridge under the counter with the champagne.” Chloe opens her mouth to ask the next thing but Lucifer puts a finger to her lips. “The rosé is there too. And Maze’s liquor is in the liquor cabinet, as always.”

Chloe smiles after him. “Thank you. I think she’d pull out her knives on me if we didn’t have it.”

Lucifer smirks and rubs her chin. “Oh, at your bachelorette party? Right before the wedding? She wouldn’t dare put a scratch on you, my dear. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Hey.” She points accusingly at him with a firm look on her face. “Do not go all over protective fiancé on me, alright?” she commands, circling her finger. “I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself. Plus, she’s Maze. She loves me.”

“That she does. And I’ll stay out of our way,” Lucifer replies. 

The doorbell rings moments after. Chloe drops her heels on the floor, stepping into them. “ _You_ won’t even be here,” she reminds him, wobbling slightly towards their front door. “You’ll be doing...whatever men do at their bachelor parties in Dan’s backyard probably.”

“Excuse _me_ , Detective. I’m a little bit offended that you’d think I would spend time at your douchey ex-husband’s house.” Lucifer presses a hand to his heart. Chloe shoots him a side eye over her shoulder. “Only joking! Sort of.”

“Be nice,” she says, pulling open the door. All her girlfriends stand in front of her. “You guys are all here!” Chloe stands back,slightly shocked. 

“Of course we are! Is that bad?” Ella asks quickly. 

“Oh, no no no! Come on in.” Chloe opens the door wider for Linda, Maze, Eve, and Ella to file in. “I just thought you’d all come by yourselves.”

“Amenadiel gave us a ride! We picked up Ells on the way,” Eve says, jabbing her finger over her shoulder at Ella. 

“Oh! Amenadiel, right! Trixie! They’re here! Come on down, babe,” Chloe calls. She leans on the stair railing. 

Linda spins around, admiring the pristine house. “Chloe, this place is beautiful.”

“She’s got good taste, hasn't she?” Lucifer says proudly, slipping his arm around Chloe’s waist. She grins, kissing the underside of his neck.

“I forgot you guys haven’t been here yet,” she replies. “Well besides you two.” She points at Maze and Eve. 

Trixie bounds down into the foyer. A pillow is tucked under her left arm and she swings her backpack in her right hand. A string of greetings come from the other women, most prevalently from Maze. “Hey!” 

“What’s up, little human? You still got that knife I gave you?” Maze says, smirking. 

“Hold on, excuse me. A _knife_?” Chloe starts, pushing off Lucifer. 

The pair ignore her. Trixie pats the pocket of her jean jacket. “Right here.”

Chloe gaps at the demon, who in turn laughs at her reaction. “Don’t worry, Decker. It’s tiny. Nothing too deadly just yet.”

“Jeez…Okay, you two—” Chloe ushers Lucifer and her daughter out the door. “—Have your own things to get to. Trix, be good. Help Amanda with Charlie and don’t forget to do your homework.” Her daughter nods before bouncing off to Amenadiel’s car. 

She then turns to her fiancé. “You.”

“Me,” he replies, grinning at her. 

“You behave too. Don’t do anything stupid or get yourself into trouble,” she warns. 

“Which one, darling? I can’t do all three.”

Chloe hits his arm playfully. He feigns pain. “I just don’t feel like getting a call from the station saying that they have my fiancé is in the holding cell for punching someone’s nose in. Okay? Just please, try not to punch anyone. Can you do that?”

Lucifer hums. “For you, I guess that I could.”

She smiles. “Thank you. I love you. Go, have fun.”

“You too, I love you too.” He steals a kiss and their hands brush as he walks off. Chloe holds onto his suit sleeve for a moment before letting him go. “Oh, Chloe?” he calls. “Be careful around the pool, my love. We all know you aren’t very good at holding your alcohol.”

Rolling her eyes, she flips him off. He lets out a loud laugh. “I will. Go away now please,” she says, waving mockingly. 

“That’s _love_ ,” Ella remarks as they watch the car drive off. “You are in _love_ , Chlo.”

Chloe spins on her heel. “I know,” she replies, grinning like the lovesick idiot she is. 

“What are we still doing here?” Maze asks loudly. “Where’s the liquor?”

The group cheers and herds in the direction of Chloe’s living room. She giggles, closing the front door. “Other way, you guys,” she calls. 

Moments later, Eve’s laughing her ringing out, they turn around and Chloe follows them to the kitchen. The french doors are open out to the pool deck. Maze is already rummaging through Chloe’s cabinets. 

“The one on the left above the fridge, Maze,” Chloe says.

“Lucifer stocked up,” she muses, filing through the glass bottles.

Chloe pulls out a bottle of champagne from the mini fridge, earning whoops from Ella and Linda. Five champagne flutes are set up in a line on the counter which Chloe fills as she goes down the line. 

“Oooo, what’s this?” Eve asks, inspecting one of the flutes. She squints at the bubbles floating in the liquid.

“It’s champagne, try it!” Ella says. Eve takes a tentative sip before making a strange face.

“I have other drinks if you want. Pinot, rosé…” Chloe tells her. “Probably some White Claws somewhere around here too.”

As Maze hands her girlfriend a glass of amber whiskey, Eve thinks for a moment. “Do you have apple juice?”

“I do,” Chloe says with a laugh. “It’s in the fridge behind some of the vegetables.”

“Yes!” Eve does a little dance, handing her champagne to Linda, who shrugs and sips on that one as well as her original one. Maze looks behind the peppers and broccoli before pulling out two of the juice boxes. Her girlfriend takes them happily. She grins like a child who’s just done something they’re not supposed to. 

“Alright,” Linda announces. Everyone turns to her, drinks in hand. They all know what’s coming. Hours on hours of drunken silliness that they probably won’t remember. Definitely things that’ll be said that probably shouldn’t have been said. They’re just getting started. 

Linda holds up her two champagne glasses. The others do the same with their respected drink. Ella watched Eve, laughing, as the first woman struggles to poke the straw into her juice box. “I think that we should get this party started!”

——————————

Just as suspected, over the course of the next four hours, everyone except Maze is practically blackout drunk. Not completely, but almost. They attempted silly bachelorette party games after a tour of Chloe’s new home but failed at every single one. Maze made sure she recorded all of the fails and funny moments; she knew that probably none of them, even Eve with her own celestial metabolism, would probably not remember the majority of this night. 

Which is how the group find themselves situated in Chloe’s backyard on the deck. 

“An...you know, he says all about this whole marriage thing, you know?” Chloe says, flinging her arms to the side. A plastic crown falls to the side of her head. She trips over her own feet before deciding that she has had _enough_ of her heels. Plunking herself on the pool deck, she fights with the straps for a moment. “And _then_ , you can see it in ‘is eyes…”

Eve, barefoot, pads over and helps her take them off. They both struggle, due to the questionable amount of alcohol in both of their bodies. Eve finished her apple juice earlier in the evening and requested a “fat glass of whiskey!” that Maze granted her with moments later. She’s had about four of those now and Chloe, almost all the way gone, isn’t sure how her friend is still so freakishly sober.

“He’s not a marriage guy, y’know. He likes…sex…What if he doesn…like me?” Chloe murmurs dreamily. “What if we don get marry? What happens…” She shrugs to herself. 

“Chloe,” Linda huffs in shock. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you…”

Pushing her hair out of her face, Chloe scrunches her face up, letting out a nervous, tipsy giggle. Her crown slips off her head onto the wooden deck. “No!” she insists as she presses her champagne glass to her lip. Another quick giggle slips out before she takes a sip. “I am not.” She points a figure at no one in particular, as if accusing the air of saying she’s scared of her own wedding. 

“Chloe,” Ella butts in. She slurs the name slightly. “You can’t! You’re gettin married in _three days_ —” Her friend holds up five fingers. “—I’m jussayin, no feet freezing. ‘Kay, girlfriend? None of that!”

“No, if anyone’s gettin cold feets, it’s _Lucifer_ ,” Chloe says matter of factly. “I am _fine_.” 

“Decker, you literally just said ‘what if he doesn’t love you’,” Maze calls from her lounge chair. She sends a devilish smirk Chloe’s way, clearly enjoying this. 

But the bride-to-be isn’t paying attention. “I’m...I’m hungry,” she remarks. “I think Lucifer made…”

The women stare at her intently. Chloe draws back suddenly. “What?”

“You said there was food,” Eve says. “I want foods.”

“Sandwiches!” Chloe cries. 

“Wait…” Ella butts in loudly. Her voice then drops lower. “We should go spy on the guys.” She falls back into a fit of giggles. 

Linda gasps in agreement. “Like in high school!” 

“I never went to high school…” Chloe says solemnly. She toys with the plastic crown, small tears springing to the corner of her eyes. “Lucifer...he made me prom. Lucifer took me to a prom.” 

“Okay.” Maze stands, putting her glass to the side. “I think you’ve all had more enough to drink for tonight.”

Eyes widening, Chloe downs the rest of her champagne. The bubbles sting the back of her throat, making her cough excessively. “Not for me!” She stands, holding her glass above her head. 

Maze takes a step towards Chloe who, in turn, takes a step back. This keeps up until a smirk forms on Maze’s face. It’s unsettling to Chloe, especially when she’s not entirely sure what’s going on at the moment. But she takes another step back and steps on water.

“Detective!” 

The moment Chloe splashed into the pool, the other four women towards the sound of Lucifer’s voice. Chloe comes up coughing and sputtering and grabs the wall before she floats away. Lucifer kneels down next to the pool edge, not caring getting wet as Chloe places a soaked hand on his knee. 

“Hi!” she squeals. 

Lucifer smiles at her. “Alright, come on,” he says softly. He loops his arms under hers, pulling her out of the pool. Water drips all over his suit but he’s only focused on making sure his fiancée is okay. “It’s time for bed, my love.”

Chloe coughs a few more times, drunkenly stumbling back onto the deck. Lucifer’s hand on her back never wavers. “Whatcha doin here?” she slurs. “Werenyou on your boy party?”

He plucks her off the ground, her maroon dress soaked and dripping everywhere as he carries her towards the house. “Yes, I was. But a little demon texted me and said you went a little bit overboard on the champagne tonight.”

“Jus a lil,” Chloe giggles, grinning. She scrunches her nose up and pinches her fingers together. “Thith mush.”

Lucifer barks a laugh. “I’m sure, darling.”

“Hey,” she starts, her smile suddenly gone. “Where we going?”

“Upstairs. You should sleep off all that alcohol in your system so you’re not still drunk by the wedding.”

“But...the party.” Chloe frowns up at him. 

“Bye Chloe!” Linda calls. Chloe waves back sadly over Lucifer’s shoulder as he starts up the stairs. She begins to give in, resting her wet hair against his chest. 

Amenadiel emerges from Trixie’s bedroom. “Ah, brother. How is the young urchin?” Lucifer asks.

“She’s still asleep. Chloe, the babysitter said一” The angel looks down at her only to find her already knocked out in Lucifer’s arms. “She said Trixie was very good,” he finishes for his brother. 

“Lovely. Now, I should get her changed and into bed. You’ll be okay taking the others home, right?” Lucifer shifts Chloe in his arms just slightly. Pool water drips on the floor. Amenadiel nods. “Careful of the water, brother.”

Amenadiel carefully tiptoes around drops on the stairs, quietly ushering the other women outside towards his car. The group of them giggle, except Maze, who pushes everyone out the front door. 

The quiet of the house is suddenly very deafening. Just as Lucifer goes to set Chloe down on the bed, she wakes up. Still groggy and drunk, she attempts to climb out of his arms. 

“Chloe,” he murmurs as he steps her feet down on the carpet. She wobbled slightly. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes, yeah?”

Eyelids fluttering, she nods and Lucifer unzips the silk dress. It falls onto the hardwood with a soft _splat_. He helps her unclip her bra from behind. Chloe’s legs suddenly start to give out but he grabs her by the waist before she can fall. 

“Sorry,” she slurs, her eyelids heavy. 

“That’s alright, love.” Lucifer helps her to balance on their bed. But she leans towards the bathroom, her breaths becoming shallow.

“I don...I don’t feel good,” Chloe murmurs. She stumbles once more, Lucifer with an arm wrapped around her waist as she tugs him along.

He does his best to gather her hair in a ponytail as her legs start to give out right in front of the toilet. Groaning loudly, Chloe presses her head against the cool porcelain. Lucifer rubs her back and kisses her shoulder gently. “Do you want a blanket?” he asks quietly.

His fiancée doesn’t move but he gets a painful sounding “uh huh”. He’s halfway to the stack of blankets in the corner of their bedroom when the sounds of Chloe throwing everything she’d eaten that day up into the toilet make him stop in his tracks. Grabbing her favorite blanket from the top of the stack, he rushes back into the bathroom to see her wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 

Chloe’s head spins as she leans her back into Lucifer’s chest. He wraps her fuzzy blue blanket around her shoulder, pulling her wet hair away from her face. Just as she closes her eyes, another wave of dizziness washes over her, sending her lurching forward. Tears spring to her eyes as the rest of her stomach comes up. 

“Oh…” Lucifer says comfortingly. She’s never seen him be this gentle with her, with anyone for that matter. His hand feels like a feather light touch as he runs it up and down her back. She’s not all there at the moment but this feels like a tiny piece of Heaven. 

Except, you know, the whole throwing-up-because-she-drank- _way_ -too-much part.

It feels like someone’s burning a hole in her stomach but thankfully, there’s nothing left for her to throw up. With Lucifer’s help, she walks shakily to the bed and slips under the covers. Lucifer pulls them up to her chin as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

“Get some sleep, alright?” Chloe nods slowly. “I’ll clean up downstairs. If you need anything, come down, okay?”

She closes her eyes as she nods. The last thing she hears is footsteps out of the room and the soft click of the door shutting.

——————————

A pounding headache and the smell of fresh pancakes is what Chloe wakes up to the next morning. Groaning, she sits up. A glass of water and two Advils have been placed on her bedside table. She swallows them gratefully and steals Lucifer’s black and red silk robe as she heads down to the kitchen. 

Giggles from Trixie follow Lucifer’s own laugh as she walks in. “Oh!” he muses when Chloe slides onto a stool. “Look who’s decided to join us this morning!”

Chloe grimaces, rubbing her temples to lessen her hangover headache. “It’s six am, Lucifer,” she mumbles. “Why are you being so loud?”

“Mom, he's talking normally…” Trixie points out.

“Right,” she sighs. “Yeah.” 

“Nice robe.” Lucifer smirks. Chloe rolls her eyes.

Trixie slides her plate in front of her mom. “You want a pancake?”

Chloe's stomach turns at the sight of it. “No thanks, monkey. Babe, is it hot in here?” she asks, turning to Lucifer. His face turns from amusement to concern in seconds. “Am I hot?”

“You certainly are,” he asks, smirking once more. Chloe gives him a look. He knows she meant her temperature so he rests the back of his hand on her forehead. “You're a bit warm, but I don’t think it’s anything serious. You could take the day off? Rest up?”

A wave to relief washes over Chloe. “I guess so. Will you be okay without me?”

“Oh, I’m sure Miss Lopez and I will be just fine, Detective.” Lucifer leans on the counter, tapping the top of her nose. “No new cases just yet, so I doubt you’ll miss out on too much.”

“I wish _I_ could have a day off,” Trixie pouts.

“You’re getting one, babe,” Chloe says, grinning. “The wedding’s on Friday, remember? You get to miss school.”

“Oh yeah!”

“Speaking of, you should get ready for school if you’re done with those sugar loaded pancakes,” her mom replies. Trixie giggles, handing her plate to Lucifer who does his best to rinse off all the syrup. She hops off her stool and hurries back upstairs.

“Jeez,” Chloe mumbles, resting her head on the counter. “This can’t be happening now. Of all the days.”

“What’s the matter?” Lucifer watches her longingly. He runs his hand through her messy honey colored hair.

“Me, getting sick. Two days before the wedding. You know, that would be just my luck,” she says, picking her head up. 

“Well…” He walks to her side of the counter and puts his arms around her waist. Chloe leans her head against his chest. His heartbeat matches the pounding in her head. 

_Not very romantic_ , she thinks.

“You get the day to rest up. Watch mind numbing television, have some soup, sleep all you like. Sounds like Heaven if you ask me.” She can hear his grin.

Chloe giggles. “Yeah, I’m not sure that’s what Heaven is, babe.”

“Oh, trust me,” Lucifer starts. “It’s a step up from actual Heaven.”

He starts towards their front closet in the foyer. Chloe hops off her stool and hurries after him. Well, as fast as she can without sending a shooting pain through her head. “It can’t be _that_ bad up there. Is it really?” she asks. Lucifer gives her a look while he pulls on his suit coat. “I’m genuinely asking. It can’t be as bad as you say. Is it just because you...you know, had a bad experience with it?”

“No, darling,” he replies. There’s a tone of slight annoyance in his voice but it doesn’t seem directed at her. Possibly at his father for casting him out or just the idea of Heaven itself. “It’s not...bad, so to speak. It’s just boring. Everyone’s always happy up there and frankly, there’s not much to do. You’d think with having millions of people living there for eternity, there would be more to do. But it’s alright, if I’m honest. It was never my home and it’s many steps up from Hell. Besides一” He puts his arm around Chloe’s shoulder. “I’ve got a new home. And much more interesting people to spend it with.”

“So, you’re marrying me because I’m interesting?” Chloe asks, pressing a tired smile to her face.

“Why yes, of course.” He grins at her, resulting in a smack of the back of her hand to his chest. Feigning pain, he lets out of a quick laugh as she pushes him towards the door. “But also because you’re more than lovely in bed一” Another slap to the chest, this time with more force. It stings a little. “一and I love you. Of course.”

Chloe shakes her head. Her head pounds harder so she stops. But then she realizes that it’s barely seven in the morning and her fiancé is already dressed and ready for work. He’s never this prepared. She’s usually the one who has to wait on him to “beautify himself”, as he says. “Where are you going? You don’t have to be at work for a while and Trix doesn’t start school until eight-thirty,” she remarks. 

“I’m going to get supplies for you,” he replies.

“Supplies?” She makes a face at him. “What am I, an art project?”

“Well, you certainly are beautiful, my love. But no, I was planning to get you some chicken soup, crackers, juice if you like.”

“Oh, Lucifer…” She’ll admit, her heart melts when he says that. “You don’t have to do that. I’m sure we have that stuff here.”

“No, I don’t mind one bit. Plus, we don’t have much besides pancake mix in the cupboards. Because _someone_ has been a bit preoccupied,” he teases, tapping her nose.

Chloe scrunches her nose under his touch. “Yeah because you ditched me, you asshole.” This earns him another smack to the chest. “But I _guess_ I forgive you. Especially since I didn’t have to listen to you complaining about Marissa suggested the napkins should be folded all the time.” Marissa is their wedding planner. A perky, optimistic young woman who, for some reason, started flirting with Lucifer during one of their meetings. 

Her fiancé didn’t do anything about it at first, which had pissed her off a bit, if she was being honest. She kicked him under the table and shot him an annoyed look which pulled him back into reality. It didn’t really seem like he had noticed if she was being honest. But he subtly slid an arm around Chloe’s shoulder and it seemed to send a loud enough message to the young wedding planner. The couple had formed a good relationship with her and Chloe didn’t want to ruin that just because of a few non-reciprocated flirtatious comments. 

“Is someone jealous?” Lucifer had asked after Marissa left that day. 

“No!” Chloe defended. She shrugged. “I just thought you would do something about it. I don’t know. Sorry. I guess I overreacted.”

“Nonsense, darling,” he replied. “At least I know you’re willing to fight for me.” He smirked at her but she just rolled her eyes playfully. 

Lucifer would never admit to her but he sometimes did enjoy the wedding planning. Of course, it definitely was a pain sitting through picking the colors (they settled on white, navy blue, and a pinkish peach color), designing invitations, and deciding on a venue. But there was a thought in the back of his mind telling him that it would all be worth it. 

Their wedding is going to be quite small. It didn’t take long for them to figure out who they wanted to invite. Their circle of close friends is pretty small. Chloe was on the fence about inviting Dan and Lucifer wasn’t surprised. It does seem a little awkward to invite one’s ex-husband to your wedding. 

But they both unanimously decided yes. He’s still a good friend so it would be rude not to. Plus, he’s been very supportive of the two of them lately. Lucifer had wondered aloud if he had some sort of disease, earning him a backhanded snap to the chest. 

They also decided on a few of Chloe's old friends from the police academy. Plus a few celestials from Lucifer's family circle (if they agreed to come, of course).

“Any specific soups you’d like?” he asks, kissing her hand. 

Chloe’s face lights up. “Oh, you know that kind with those mini pasta balls?” She makes a little circle with her fingers. “There’s mini meatballs in it too. That kind.”

Lucifer laughs softly. “Of course.” 

The rest of Chloe’s day is entirely uneventful. Lucifer came back home with her requested soups, crackers, and juices as promised. He also surprised her with her favorite ice cream and made her rest in bed while he helped Trixie get ready for school. She had fallen asleep and woken up to an empty house. It was then that she realized she’d never been here alone. As unsettling as it was at first, she’s very comfortable. It’s peaceful without Trixie running all over and Lucifer being…well, Lucifer.

Her headache has lessened substantially but her slight fever still lingers. She’s been on the couch watching mindless TV shows for hours, followed by a second nap. By two in the afternoon, she’s grown restless. Propping up her knee, she rests her head on it and sighs. She doesn’t like being cooped up with nothing to do. Finally, she gives up on her third nap of the day and looks through their pile of wedding planning. 

By the time Trixie and Lucifer come home, she’s gone through more than half the pile of papers. Her daughter barrels through the front door and right up the stairs. Lucifer presses a kiss to the top of Chloe’s head but she doesn’t seem to notice. “What are you up to?” he asks, sitting down next to her. 

“Just...making sure everything’s in place,” Chloe murmurs, flipping through her checklist. “I wrote out the tips for all the vendors一” She points to the coffee table where, on the corner, sits a stack of white envelopes, labeled with vendor names in loopy writing. “一and Marissa’s is over on the table. Over there.” She jabs the tip of her pen towards the kitchen table.

Lucifer looks at her, concerned. “Okay,” he says slowly, taking the pen from her hand. “Is the planner supposed to take care of this?” 

“Well, yeah. But I’ve cooped up all day so I needed something to do. And it was kind of lonely without you guys,” she admits. “Oh, did you guys find anything new on the case?”

Before Lucifer can reply, Trixie comes bounding down the stairs in her bathing suit, a towel draped on her arm. “Hey, Trixie! Homework first, babe!” Chloe calls.

The young girl doesn’t hear her. She only throws her towel onto the nearest lounge chair before cannonballing into the deep end. Chloe just shakes her head. 

“She hasn’t got any today,” Lucifer tells her. “She told me on the way home, I suggest that she go for a swim.” Chloe nods, still only half paying attention. He places a hand over hers, bringing her back to the present. “Darling, you don’t need to worry about this. I’m sure Marissa has everything handled.”

Chloe sighs. “I just…I want it to go well. But I do have a question. I kept forgetting to ask earlier.”

“What is it?”

“Why...exactly did you choose the church that Father Kinely and I met up in?” she asks softly.

“Oh.” Lucifer’s taken aback at first. He’s quiet for a moment before saying, “I just think that it would be a nice full circle moment. To get married in the place you were so rudely manipulated in, you know?”

A lump forms in the back of Chloe’s throat. “Yeah,” she murmurs quietly, tears springing to her eyes.

“Darling, don’t cry.” Lucifer leans towards her. His face softens and he takes her hand in his.

“No, no.” Chloe laughs quietly. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. “It’s just...I love you, you know?”

“Of course I do. I love you.”

She stands silently and pulls her sweater tighter around her body before plopping herself onto his lap. He lets out an _oomf!_ but wraps his arms around her nonetheless. Chloe rests her chin on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what, love?”

“For just being you. For loving me. And Trixie. And being there for me, always. For marrying me.”

Lucifer runs his finger up and down her spine. “How could I not? I mean, I told you we’ve been in love since the day we met. Even if you never wanted to admit it.”

Chloe thumps him on the back. They both laugh softly. “Quit ruining the moment, asshole,” she says, grinning.

“Oh that’s just my job, my dear,” he quips back.

“Oh my God.” Chloe sits up straight suddenly, almost falling off Lucifer’s lap.

He groans loudly on purpose. “Aw, not him.”

“No, my dress!”

“What about it? I thought you’ve picked one out already,” he says as she stands. 

“Yeah, I did. But I just have to make sure that it’s一”

Lucifer hand grasps onto hers. “Chloe.”

“Sorry. I know. Marissa can take care of it. It’s fine.”

“Yes, it is. Everything is going to go very smoothly. And then we will go on our lovely four week honeymoon through Europe,” he murmurs onto her shoulder as he slides his arm around her waist. “Now, why don’t we join Trixie in the pool? Are you feeling up to that?”

Chloe stops for a moment. He never calls her daughter by her real name. They’ve been together for three years, and friends for three years before that and she can’t recall a single time where he actually called Trixie something other than “child”, “urchin”, or “spawn”. There’s no other feeling to describe it other than pure joy. A smile tugging at her lips, she shakes her head and rests a hand on her stomach. “Not right now. My stomach hurts and I still have a little fever. I’ll just chill out on the chairs out there and read. You and...Trix can hang out.”

Lucifer’s face changes to concern. “Your stomach hurts?”

“Yeah.” She shrugs. “I’m sure it’s just nerves. It’ll go away.”

“Are you certain? I wouldn’t want you to be sick on your own wedding day, Detective.”

“Lucifer. I’m fine,” she assures him, following him outside. Trixie splashes playfully as she climbs into a unicorn floaty. “And you know it’s _our_ wedding day.”

“That it is,” he replies with a wide smile. “No you sit, relax. The two of us will keep you quite entertained.” He points to the young girl who sputters water out of her mouth after coming up for air. She waves at the two of them.

Chloe smiles back at her. “Oh, I’m sure you will.”

They decide to order a pizza about an hour later. It smells like absolute Heaven but Chloe’s sure she would upset her stomach worse if she had a slice. Plus she’s trying to avoid breaking out right before the wedding so oily foods are a no-go. She spends a good rest of her evening curled on her side with a book, watching Lucifer ross Trixie into the deep end from the corner of her eye. 

At one point, Trixie hopped out, dripping wet, and pulled her mom to sit on the side of the pool. Chloe doesn’t oppose at first until she gets splashed by her fiancé. 

“Lucifer!” she whines. 

He smirks as he waded through the water over to her. Resting his hands on either side of her legs, he leans towards her face. Chloe waits for him to say something but he doesn’t.

“What?” she says finally.

“Ooh, you know you enjoy it,” he croons. 

“Go away, you dickhead.” Chloe pushes him away by the forehead. To her surprise, he actually stumbles back. Before he can make his way back towards her, she scrambles to stand, unsuccessfully trying to wipe water from her rolled up pants. “You are _so_ annoying, do you know that?” she says to him as he continues smirking at her. 

“I do actually.”

Trixie wraps her arms around Lucifer’s neck before he can continue. “Come on, throw me around again!” 

“Oh, is that what you truly desire, child?” Lucifer grabs onto her and holds her so she’s right in front of him. 

The young girl giggles. “Yes!” she cries. 

“Alright then…” Without wasting another second, he throws her across the pool, water splashing onto Chloe’s feet as she watches them. 

Trixie comes up, still giggling, pushing wet hair from her eyes. “Again!”

——————————

Lucifer’s hand goes to Chloe’s side of the bed the moment he wakes up. When he feels nothing, he sits up, slightly worried and confused. 

Chloe leans on the balcony railing, looking out over the pool. She wraps her sweater tighter around her body. Lucifer comes up and leans on the railing next to her.

“What are you thinking about, love?” he asks quietly. 

“Nothing. I just couldn’t sleep.”

“How are you feeling? About tomorrow…”

She shakes her head. “I don’t…I don’t know.”

“Darling…” Lucifer touches her shoulder. But she doesn’t look at him, instead continues looking out over their balcony. “Chloe. You’re not getting cold feet…” 

She turns around, taking his hand. “No. No, I’m not. I promise. The girls thought that at the party the other night too, I don’t know why. I'm just...I've never had a big wedding like this before. I’m just nervous.”

His face softens. The early morning sun reflects off Chloe’s hair, giving her somewhat of a halo look around her head. “You could’ve told me, you know. We’re getting married tomorrow...”

“Lucifer, I’m not having second thoughts. I would never. Not with you,” Chloe tells him honestly. “You can't tell me you haven’t had a few little, you know, wedding jitters. Right?” She rubs his arms. 

“Oh, I have. But I’m okay.”

“You’re sure?”

He nods. “What about you?”

“Well, like I said, I’ve never had a wedding like this. I’m never usually the center of attention…and…” She pauses, swallowing the sudden knot in her throat. Tears start to spring to her eyes. “I guess...I just always thought that…” Her breath hitches. Lucifer places his hand gently on her cheek and wipes away a stray tear with his thumb. “I just thought that my dad would be here to walk me down the aisle.”

“Chloe…” Lucifer murmurs. 

She shakes her head, taking a step back. Lucifer’s hand falls limp at his side. “It’s fine.” She laughs sadly and wipes her eyes. “It’s stupid anyway. Sorry.”

“Darling, wanting your father at a big day like this isn’t stupid in the slightest.” Lucifer tries to take her hand but she pulls away. 

“No, it is. He’s been dead almost seventeen years, Lucifer. It’s stupid. It’s what I wanted since I was six years old, it’s what every little girl wants for when they get married. But I don’t really know why I never really accepted it earlier. I’ve had all these years to, I just…”

“Didn’t want to,” Lucifer finishes.

Chloe nods. Blinking away extra tears, she heads back into their room. “I’m gonna get ready for work.”

As Lucifer watches her go back inside, an idea springs into his head. He fights the smile on his face as he rushes over, kisses the back of her neck, and heads downstairs. One quick text to Amenadiel to meet him at the precinct and a plate of eggs for him and Trixie later, he gathers her school belongings and Chloe’s coat and waits for them in the foyer. 

His fiancée comes down the stairs, adjusting her ponytail. She makes a face at him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replies honestly. “I’m just waiting for you.”

Chloe takes her coat from his arm. “You seem oddly excited to go to work today. Like, more than usual,” she says slowly. 

“Well, I’m just glad that you’re alright.”

She shrugs. “I’m as alright as I can be. And we’re getting married tomorrow. So that’s pretty exciting.”

“Just ‘pretty’? Darling, I’d say it’s very exciting. You get to spend the rest of your life with _me_ ,” he replies with a grin. 

Chloe’s face drops. It hits her in that moment that he’s right. She will be able to spend the rest of her life with him. But he won’t. After she’s gone, he’ll move on. He’ll find someone else swoon over the second he meets them. It shouldn’t bother her but it does. Why should she care what he decides to do with his life after hers is over? It’s not like she’ll be able to keep him from doing...whatever he wants. 

Well…as if she can even do that now anyway. 

“Detective. Are you okay?” 

She looks back up at him and nods. “Yeah. Let’s get going.”

Their ride to the precinct is quicker than usual, barring their daily stop for coffee and dropping Trixie off at school. Chloe’s quiet but her finger taps against the steering wheel as they wait for the red light to change. It’s one of her newer anxiety ticks, Lucifer’s noticed. It happens only on the car and has developed as they close in on the wedding. He places a gentle hand on her thigh. She looks over at him and presses a smile to her face. 

——————————

“Chloe!” Ella barrels towards Chloe the second she steps into the precinct, wrapping her in a hug. “Wait a minute,” Ella says, stepping back. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be home, planning and making sure everything is ready?”

Chloe shrugs. “I was home yesterday. I did all that already and I talked to Marissa last night and she said she’d take care of pretty much everything else. Plus I _need_ something to do. To get my mind off all my anxiety, you know?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. Of course. Well, we did just have a new body drop. C’mon, the lieutenant has the file.” Ella starts off towards the office. Chloe goes to grab Lucifer’s hand to drag him along but he’s already heading towards Ella’s lab.

“Lucifer!” He turns. ”Lieutenant’s office is this way, babe. New case.”

She doesn’t wait for him but he catches up with her, slipping his hand into hers just as she opens the door to the office.

“Good morning, Detectives,” Lieutenant Monroe says without looking up from her stack of papers. 

“Morning, Lieutenant,” the three of them reply. 

Monroe motions for them to sit. There are only two chairs so when Lucifer and Ella both sit first, leaving Chloe without a seat of her own, she gapes at her fiancé.

“What?” Lucifer says innocently. “If you’re expecting me to move, my love, you truly underestimate my abilities to be _that_ selfless.”

Chloe bites her lip to hide her grin. “Fine,” she responds. “I’ll just do this.” And with that, she plops herself into his lap. He lets out an _oomf!_ as she leans back onto his chest. She grins, wiping invisible dust off her pants. Lucifer wraps an arm around her waist. At first it’s a soft, affectionate gesture, but then he tickles her side. She lets out a squeal, squirming on his lap. “Stop! Stop. You’re so annoying, oh my God.” 

Lucifer gives her a playful scowl. “Oh, get over yourself,” Chloe replies, situating herself to be comfortable again. 

“You two are like that annoying couple in the back of the classroom who constantly disrupts the teacher because they’re giggling or flirting with each other. You know that?” Monroe says. It comes out jokingly but the couple knows she means business. The look on her face says enough. 

Ella just shakes her head, covering her grin with her hand. She’s worked with them long enough to be used to their silly antics by now. 

Chloe bites down on her lip again to suppress another giggle. “Sorry, Lieutenant.” She motions for Monroe start. “You were saying?”

“Yes, I was saying…” She gathers her papers together and slides them into a manila folder. Another folder sits next to that one and she hands it to Chloe, who opens it and begins flipping through. “Your new case. Not high profile, but dangerous. I wouldn’t assign it to you if I didn’t think you could handle it because I know you can. I wanted to call you guys in here just so I could give you a run down. This person is good. They know what they’re doing and how not to get caught. We’ve found three bodies within the span of two hours, all dumped in a three mile radius of each other.”

“So they’re obviously a seasoned criminal. Any leads?” Chloe asks. 

“Not quite yet. The rest of what you need should be in there and if you need my help, I’ll be happy to assist.”

Chloe wiggles off Lucifer’s lap, closing the file and slipping under her arm. “Thanks, Lieutenant. We’ll get on it.” She starts out of the room, Lucifer and Ella following behind. 

“Oh, and Chloe? Lucifer?” The couple stops to look back at Monroe. She gives them a genuine smile. “Congratulations on the wedding.”

“Why thank you,” Lucifer replies with a slight bow.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe thanks her as well and grabs Lucifer’s arms so she can drag him into the lab. “Ooookay,” she says. She drops the file onto the lab table. 

Ella begins reading over everything inside. “Damn. This guy really is good.”

“Yeah, Monroe was right.” Chloe picks up a photo of a mutilated body. “Hey, Lucifer—”

She turns but he’s no longer at her side. What is with him and being so erratic today? She spots him in the bullpen, walking towards someone. It’s Amenadiel. Chloe watches as Lucifer says something quietly to his brother and moves him to a more secluded part of the precinct. She shakes her head, looking back at the photo. 

All of a sudden, another person comes rushing into the lab. It’s Maze. She’s out of breath and pretty sweaty.

“Maze? What’s up, are you okay?” Chloe asks quickly.

The demon waves her off as she leans on the table. “I’m good. Just wanted...to tell you something,” she pants.

“Okay…”

Maze rummages through her jacket pocket. She drops a small box onto the table. “This.”

Chloe opens it slowly. She gasps. “Maze...this is beautiful.” Even with the stale lighting of the lab, the ring still shines nonetheless.

A grin forms on Maze’s face. “Thanks. I picked out myself.”

“For Eve?” Maze nods. “She’ll love it,” Chloe tells her. “But um...why are you asking me?”

“Well…” For one of the first times since Chloe has known her, Maze looks nervous. “I wanted to, you know, ‘pop the question’ as you guys say...at your wedding…”

“Oh! Maze, that’s so sweet! Yes, of course you can,” Chloe swoons. “So you want me to do the thing where I hand her the bouquet, right?”

Maze nods. “Yeah, that thing. Whatever you normally do at weddings.”

“Don’t worry, I got you covered. It’ll be perfect.”

“Thanks,” Maze replies, sounding relieved. “See you tonight.” Without another word, she turns and heads out. Chloe could swear that she saw the demon skip a little on her way out. 

“Wait. Tonight?” Chloe suddenly bunches her eyebrows together. 

“Uh yeah…” Ella says slowly. “Your rehearsal dinner…”

“ _What?_ ” Chloe gapes at her. She sighs. “Right. At eight-thirty tonight…”

Lucifer finally decides to join them, looking back at Maze with a strange look. Chloe watches him as he’s not paying attention to where he’s going and slams into the door frame. She lets out a snort. He comes up behind her, fingers running up her side. Letting out a squeal, she recoils away from him. 

“Stop.” It’s supposed to come out sounding stern and mean but it doesn’t, thanks to the grin creeping up on Chloe’s face. Lucifer smirks right back at her. 

“Alright, we get it,” Ella says loudly. “I’m the only single one here. Rub it in my face, why don’t you!”

“Well, Miss Lopez, Detective Douche is just over there at his desk,” Lucifer says. He jabs a finger over his shoulder. Sure enough, Dan is pouring over an open case file across the bullpen. 

A shiver runs though Ella’s body. “Yeah. No thanks. Remember how that went last time. _No mas, por favor y gracias._ ”

“Alrighty then,” Chloe says. “Wait, Lucifer, did you know our rehearsal dinner is tonight?”

He gives her a look. Concern washes over his face. “Yes…darling, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” he asks, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. 

She brushes his hand away. “I’m fine. I promise. It just...slipped my mind. I’ve got a lot going on in there right now. But it’s okay. I just want to focus on this case right now. Addresses for the scenes should be in the file, I think.”

“Yep!” Ella pulls out a post-it and waves it in the air.

“Great, let’s head over there.” She starts to rush out of the lab before Lucifer grabs her arm. “What’s up?” she asks, turning back to him.

“What was Maze going here?” he inquires.

“Oh! She wants to propose to Eve tomorrow,” Chloe tells him with a smile.

“At our wedding?”

“Mhm.”

“I see…”

Chloe’s face drops. “I already told her yes. I know some couples don’t like that at their wedding but...I thought it’d be nice, you know.”

“Oh, I don’t disapprove of it!” Lucifer corrects quickly. “They’re perfect for each other, truly. I’m just curious as to why she didn’t come to me first. I _am_ her oldest friend. Literally.”

“Well, not everything’s about you, stupid,” Chloe says, looping her arm into his and leading him to her car. “She probably wanted to clear it with me first. Because, you know, you’ve heard all those wedding proposals stories gone wrong. And no one likes an angry bride.”

“Speak for yourself. You’re quite sexy when you’re angry,” Lucifer replies, smirking at her as usual.

Chloe just rolls her eyes. “Shut up. Hey, what’d Amenadiel want?”

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to him.”

“About?”

“I told you, nothing?”

His fiancée glares at him. “What did you talk to him about?” Lucifer’s mouth stays shut. “Come on, Lucifer. We said no secrets. Remember? When we first got together. ‘No more secrets’, that’s what you said to me. You promised.”

Lucifer’s face softens. He brushes his thumb against her cheek. “Oh, Chloe,” he murmurs. “This is one I can’t tell. At least, not yet. You’ll find out soon enough.”

“How soon is soon?” Chloe asks, crossing her arms as she leans on the passenger side door of the car.

He kisses her softly. “Soon,” he says against her lips. She scowls at him. “Aw, was the kiss that bad, darling? I thought it was quite nice.”

“You’re the worst. You know I hate surprises.”

“Oh, you will love this one. I know you will.”

“Fine. Get in the car, we have to get going.”

“You’re blocking my door, love.”

Chloe smacks his arm as she heads to the other side of the car. Lucifer just smiles at her.

——————————

“Hey, so what do we have?” Chloe calls to Ella when they arrive on scene.

Kneeling over their victim, Ella snaps pictures. “Female vic, around mid thirties from what I can tell. We’re still waiting on an ID. Cause of death looks like blunt force trauma to the head. We won’t know for sure until we get the reports back but it seems like something metal and heavy.”

Chloe nods, crouching next to Ella. She points to bruising around the woman’s neck. “Cause of death isn’t strangulation?”

“What, are you doubting my expertise?” Ella jokes. “But no, it’s not. Seems to me like the killer tried to suffocate her first, or at least deprive her of oxygen to make her faint and incoherent so they could hit her over the head without a fight.”

“Who found the body?”

Ella points to a few officers in the distance, talking to two women who look pretty shaken up. “That couple over there. But I don’t think she was killed here. Probably killed her a few days ago, or even a few hours ago at least, and left her here during the night. See? She’s already stiff and blueish purple.”

“Detective, don’t you think she looks kind of like you?” Lucifer observes, standing over them.

“No…” Chloe says slowly, standing. “Just because she had blonde hair doesn’t mean she looks like me, babe.”

Ella is quiet. “He’s kind of right, Chlo,” she says. 

Chloe looks down at the body again. Beyond the dried blood running down the side of her face and the blue and purple spotting all over her body, they’re right. The hair color isn’t the only thing they have in common. Their faces are somewhat similar in shape, especially around the nose. They even seem to be close in height from what Chloe can determine. She sucks in a breath, swallowing thickly, and steps back. 

“I haven’t been to the other scenes just yet but from what I’ve heard, it’s pretty close to this one,” Ella continues. But Chloe hardly hears her. “Bruising around the neck and a head injury and then a body dump. Seems pretty normal for this kind of thing, you know, serial killer and all. Similar build for each victim too.”

“Detective?” Lucifer puts a hand on her shoulder. She flinches slightly before apologizing quietly and leaning into his shoulder with a soft sigh. “Are you alright? You seem a bit...freaked out.” 

Chloe shakes. “It’s just nerves. For tomorrow, you know,” she lies.

Lucifer nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I know.”

“Hey guys,” Dan calls, jogging over. “We got an ID. Jessica Baker, thirty-three. She’s a manager of a small, family owned business near Melrose. Some friends and family reported her missing about a week ago after she didn’t show up for a brunch one morning. They said she was very well known for not being late or missing things, especially something like this. Apparently they’d had it planned for a month or so.”

“Hey, that’s the same with the other sites,” Ella pipes up. “The victims went missing a few days before their bodies were found. Still consistent with serial killer behavior so…” She shrugs and walks off towards the other officers.

Lucifer has his arm around Chloe’s shoulder and is whispering something into her ear that makes her smile a little when Dan walks over. “Hey guys.”

“Hey,” Chloe says sweetly.

“You ready for tomorrow?”

“Why’s everyone asking me that? I’m fine,” she insists defensively.

“Well, darling—” Lucifer starts.

“Shut your mouth.” He does as he’s told then snakes his arm down to her waist. She doesn’t seem to mind. Chloe turns back to Dan. “Do you guys still need us here?” she asks.

“Uh, no I don’t think so. Why, is everything okay?” Dan questions her.

Chloe shakes her head. “Yeah. No, everything’s fine. I just...I want to go home.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dan nods. “That’s cool. Ella and I got it from here. You guys go do whatever.”

“Thanks.” She presses a small smile to her face as she starts to walk away. Lucifer, who has started to lead the way back to her car, stumbles backwards when she stops suddenly. “Hey, Dan?” she calls. He looks back at her. “You’re still good to take Trixie tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Chlo, we’ve had that confirmed for weeks now. Don’t worry about it.”

Chloe nods, visibly relieved. “Okay, great. See you tonight, yeah?”

Dan returns the nod. Lucifer tugs her away from the scene, eager to get out of there. He insists on driving and she’s not in a place to refuse. She shudders once she finishes buckling herself in. 

“Creepy,” she murmurs. She leans back and closes her eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lucifer asks, putting the car in drive.

“If you ask me that one more time, I swear I will kick you out of this car and make you walk home,” Chloe replies without opening her eyes. She takes his silence as understanding and lets herself fall into an uneasy sleep as he drives them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things from this chapter (specifically the crime scene) need to be remember for the upcoming ones ;)


	5. The One Where They Get Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand heres the second part! these two are only so close bc like i said i already had it written since i split it in two. the next part definitely won't be as long lol but it may be a little while. 
> 
> also happy birthday to one of my best friends, hailey! she's been harassing me to post this for WEEKS now so hi i really hope you like this! see you in 357 days bb, enjoy, i love u 🥺
> 
> twitter: iesiieshay  
> insta: st.ardcst

“You know,” Chloe says, stretching across Lucifer’s lap in her dusty pink dress. “I thought that nap I took this morning was supposed to help me stay awake.” She clamps her hand over her mouth as another yawn hits.

Trixie bounds into the private room, dolled up in space buns and a puffy white dress. Penelope, who had just flown in earlier that morning, and Dan file in behind the energetic little girl. “Hi Mommy!”

“Hey bubas!” Chloe sits up and opens her arms for her daughter to run into. Trixie buries her face into her mom’s chest as Chloe strokes her back. 

Lucifer greets Chloe’s mom first, having seen Dan mere hours before. “Penelope!” he coos, wrapping her in a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Oh, you too, Lucifer!” Her mom holds him tightly, rubbing her hand up and down his back as well. 

_Is that where I picked up that habit?_ Chloe thinks. She lets Trixie go, allowing her to roam free around the room.

“Hey Mom.” Chloe smiles. 

Penelope walks over to her daughter and takes her hands. “You look gorgeous, dear.”

“Thank you. You do too.” She leads her mom to the table and motions for her to choose a place to sit while she goes to greet their other guests. 

Ella, Chloe’s designated bridesmaid from day one, is the next person to show up. Soon after, Maze, Eve, Linda, Amendadiel and Charlie arrive. It’s a smaller gathering than most rehearsal dinners, since neither Chloe nor Lucifer have much extended family. At least here on Earth. Chloe happened to mention his father one day but he just scoffed and said, “As if God himself would come all the way down from Heaven for one measly wedding”. But he did agree to letting a couple siblings (and demons, although Chloe wasn’t super keen about that. Lucifer said they would want to meet their queen. It hit Chloe then that she just happened to be, oh you know, getting married to the actual _Devil_ ) come to the wedding, hoping that they keep their distance from the other guests. 

“No celestial-human drama. Not on my watch, especially on our wedding day,” is what he said to her when she asked about them staying away. 

This all happened to be in front of Marissa in the middle of their first session with her. She probably thinks the two of them are either insane, delusional, or...both. Yeah, probably both.

The dinner began with small appetizers and friendly chatter among the guests. During that, Chloe suddenly remembered toasts and pressed herself to Lucifer’s side. Her anxiety spikes. She _hates_ being the center of attention, no matter how many people are around. 

Maybe getting married like this was a bad idea. So many toasts, all eyes on her. They should’ve just eloped. What if she messed something up? What if—

“Hey.” Ella nudges her gently. “Amenadiel wants to do a little speech.”

“Okay.” Chloe nods. The main courses are just now starting to be brought out. A plate of lemon salmon with green beans and mashed potatoes is placed in front of her. 

On the other side of the table, the angel stands, a glass of white wine in his hand. Chloe bites down on her finger before remembering her manicure and stops. Amenadiel’s toast isn’t all as bad as she thought it was going to be. He starts off with the goat story (no one is surprised), to which Lucifer stands and proceeds to almost leave the room. Maze, Eve, Linda, and Chloe are all doubled over in laughter even after hearing the story many, _many_ times, much to Lucifer’s dismay. The others have absolutely no idea what the rest of them are all hysterical about but they laugh along anyway. Lucifer starts to bring up that one time Amenadiel crashed into a bridge but the look his brother shot his way was pretty scary so Lucifer made the wise decision to sit down and shut up. Amenadiel ended by saying that Chloe and Lucifer had always been the picture of love, since the day they met and Chloe almost started sobbing. Lucifer pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling her closer.

Ella’s was next. Hers was incredibly heartwarming, bringing tears to almost everyone’s eyes, but still comedic, staying as Ella as a toast can get. Chloe shoots up and embraces her friend tightly, hiding her face in Ella’s neck so people wouldn’t see her crying. Penelope hops up immediately after, launching into stories about Chloe as a child. Chloe protests and groans playfully, leaning into Lucifer’s side to hide her flushed cheeks. Amendiel chimes in with Baby Lucifer stories that even Chloe, who thought she had heard every story about her fiancé, didn’t know. He would pause every now and then to change certain details, knowing not everyone in the room (Dan and Penelope) knew about Lucifer’s devilish side.

The both of them have talked to the couple about Trixie constantly telling them and her friends that her mom is dating the _actual_ devil. Chloe just brushes it off, saying it’s “Trixie’s imagination running wild again”; Lucifer gives the young girl a pat on the back every time she comes home.

Once the speeches and toasts have finished (one from Maze, a quick one from Dan, and an “I love you, Mom and Lucifer!” from Trixie), Chloe is finally able to eat her meal. It’s gone lukewarm now but she hardly notices. One: because it’s delicious, and two: because she’s too happy to care. After worrying so much all day, it turned out pretty okay.

The night begins to wind down and their friends start to say their goodbyes. Chloe gives them all a few quick instructions before they leave like what time to be at the venue, where they should meet their respective parties at the church. 

She finds Trixie passed out in a chair in the corner of the room. Dan comes up behind her.

“You want me to take her tonight? So you and Lucifer can have the night to yourselves,” he suggests. 

“Oh! Yeah, that’d be nice. Lucifer and I can drive you over to our place and I’ll grab you her things.” Dan nods and scoops their daughter from the chair. Trixie moves slightly but turns into Dan’s chest as he walks out to the car. 

“Oh Ella!” Chloe calls. Her friend spins on her heeled boots. “Did you find anything else at the scene? Any DNA?”

Ella shakes her head, smiling a little. “Wow, you never. take a break, do you?”

“Come one, Ella!” Chloe pours playfully. “Please?”

“Alright,” Ella sighs. “No, we didn’t find anything else. I cased the scene like, twice more after you and Lucifer left. Like Monroe said, whoever this guy is, he’s good.”

This peaks Chloe’s interest. “He?”

Her friend shrugs. “They, she, I don’t know. Doesn’t matter. Gender’s a social construct anyway.”

“That’s true.”

Ella grins. She reaches out and touches Chloe’s arm before parting. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Night.”

By now, everyone but her, Lucifer and her mom have left the restaurant’s private room. 

“Chloe.” She turns to see Penelope holding a small black box with a faded red ribbon. 

“What’s this?” Chloe asks, taking a step closer to her mom. 

Penelope swallows. “This...it’s from your dad.”

Immediately, Chloe’s breath hitches. She tentatively reaches out for the box, letting her mother place it in her palm. A moment passes, giving her time to process. With shaky hands, she gently opens it. 

Inside, laying on a red silk cushion, is a golden chain. Attached to that is a single, five pointed star.

Chloe lets out a breath she didn’t realize what was holding. Tears spring to her eyes. “What...how…”

“He bought it a little while after you were born. Said that he would keep it in a safe place until you got married. He picked a star, you know, because they’re symbols of protection and they represent good and positive things. And from the moment you came into the world, he wanted to protect you. When you were born, you were everything good in the world, everything positive.” Penelope pauses, a tear of her own sliding down her cheek. “Our little miracle.”

“Mom…” Chloe says, breathless. 

Penelope takes a step closer to her daughter, continuing. “And, you know, I had some extra time on my hands one day and I looked up stuff about Lucifer.”

For a moment, Chloe’s heart almost stops. Does she know? Does her mother know that she’s about to marry the Devil himself?

“Of course, he’s not actually the Devil,” Penelope says finally. Her voice wavers slightly. A wave of relief washes over Chloe and she lets out a little laugh. “But if you believe in that stuff...he created the stars. He’s said to be...the lightbringer. So, a double meaning, if you will. For the two most important men in your life. I think. Right?”

A tearful laugh escapes Chloe before she can stop it. “Yes,” she chokes out. Everything hits her at once and she finds herself sobbing into her mother’s shoulder. She holds on tight, as if she would lose her mother like she lost her father if she were to let go.

Lucifer, who had been waiting for his fiancée outside the door, pokes his head inside. Penelope is standing close to Chloe, talking to her quietly. Chloe nods and wipes her eyes quickly. There’s a small box in her hand as the two of them walk over to Lucifer. He wraps an arm around her and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s from my dad,” she murmurs, handing him the box as he leads her out to the car. 

Lucifer peaks into it. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s for...protection. And goodness and positivity. And…” Chloe looks up at him. “The lightbringer.” Something swells in Lucifer’s chest. “A double meaning. That’s what my mom said.”

He gives her a smile from the other side of the car. “Beautiful,” he whispers.

Tears glisten in her eyes. “Yeah,” she breathes.

——————————

Trixie lays asleep on Dan’s lap the whole way home. Chloe runs inside and grabs Trixie’s mini suitcase that she had packed earlier that afternoon and tells Lucifer that she’ll drive them to Dan’s apartment. Lucifer leads Penelope inside to the guest room, helping her get unpack and settle in. She would be staying a couple weeks after the wedding to watch Trixie while Dan’s working.

The silence now as Chloe lays in Lucifer’s arms is too silent for her taste.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks through the dark.

“Me? Of course I am.” Lucifer props himself up on his elbow.

“Pre-wedding jitters?”

“Oh yes. you?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Darling, you made yourself sick over this wedding. You’ve been anxious all day. I’d say more than a little.” She can practically hear him smirking.

Chloe giggles, hitting his chest lightly. “Shut up. I'm excited now.”

“Oh?” Lucifer raises his eyebrows.

“Mhm.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I get to marry you.”

A grin spreads across his face. “Aw don’t go all sappy on me now, Detective,” he replies.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” she asks quietly. 

“Do you want me to be?”

Chloe is quiet as she runs a finger down his bare chest. “Kind of. But at the same time I don’t. If I don’t, it’ll be more special. You know, when I see you for the first time. But also I heard it’s bad luck to see your fiancé before the wedding so...”

“Yes, I heard that too.” He’s suddenly very close to her, his breath falling down her chest. 

“Don’t cry,” commands Chloe

“I’m not going to!” Lucifer defends.

“No silly, I mean tomorrow. Because if you cry, I’ll cry. And I really don’t want to cry.”

“Oh, you know everyone cries at weddings, darling. Even Maze will probably cry.”

“Oh no,” Chloe groans, rolling herself on top of Lucifer. 

He chuckles softly and wraps his arms around her as she splays her limbs across him. “Your mother will help you get ready tomorrow, yes?” Chloe hums a confirmation. “Ah, so you won’t even need me then.”

“Of course I will,” she counters. “You’re...my rock, you know? My supporter. My best friend. My...my partner in crime.”

“Oooh crime you say!”

She pokes his cheek. “You know what I mean, stupid.”

“Do I?” Chloe groans loudly again, making Lucifer laugh. Rubbing her bare back gently, he says, “We should get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” she insists. But almost immediately after, she tries and fails to stifle a yawn. 

“Liar,” Lucifer coos.

“I’m…” Chloe’s eyes flutter shut up but she snaps them open again. “I’m not.”

“Shhh.” He runs a hand through her hair. “Sleep, love.”

“Uh huh.” She sighs sleepily, letting her tiredness pull her under.

——————————

Chloe wakes suddenly the next morning. The first thing she does is feel next to her for Lucifer. She knows he won’t be there but she’s still kind of disappointed. A knock on her bedroom door has her sitting up. 

“Come in,” she says groggily, rubbing her eyes.

“Morning, beautiful!” Penelope pushes open the door with her foot, holding a tray of fruit, waffles, yogurt and orange juice. “Breakfast in bed for the bride to be!”

“Aww. You didn’t have to do that, Mom.” Her mom sets the tray on the bed. Chloe leans forward and picks out a couple strawberries from the small bowl of fruit.

“I know. But it’s your day.” Penelope caresses her daughter's cheek which bulges slightly from the strawberries in her mouth. “The hairdresser and makeup artist should be here soon. Are you ready?”

It’s then that Chloe registers the other voices downstairs as her friends. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” Chloe says, ripping off a piece of waffle and shoving it in her mouth.

Penelope holds out her hand. “Come on. Eat up. The girls are waiting downstairs. You can shower if you want. So you can be all fresh. Oh and Ella left a robe in the bathroom for you.”

“Great. Thanks.” Chloe takes her mom’s hand and pushes herself out of bed. “Hey, when did Lucifer leave?”

“About thirty minutes ago. He left you a little note.” Her mom points to a small envelope tucked in between the plates on the tray. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Nodding, Chloe plucks the letter and opens it.

Scrawled in his curly handwriting, it reads:

_Good morning darling,_

_I hope you’re alright. Don’t be nervous, everything will be just fine. Tell your mother thank you. I left you a little something downstairs, by the way. ;)_

_I love you very much, Chloe. See you soon._

_Much love, L._

She sighs content and holds the note to her chest. “Okay,” she whispers to herself. “Let’s do this.”

After quickly finishing the breakfast her mom made, she hops into a cool shower to wake herself up. She attempts to think of anything but the wedding, only a mere seven hours away but her mind is a whirlwind of things. What’s Lucifer doing right now? Is he okay? Is he nervous? Is Amenadiel helping him? Is everyone going to like the cake? Is—

A sudden pang of anxiety spikes in her stomach. There are _demons_ coming to her wedding. Like, actual demons from Hell. 

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, Chloe hops out of the shower and dries herself off. A white silk robe hangs on the back of the bathroom door. She slips into it and pulls her wet hair into a quick bun before heading downstairs. 

Linda, Eve, Ella, Maze, and Penelope are seated at her kitchen table with mugs of drinks of their choosing (Maze with her liquor as usual, Chloe wouldn’t expect anything less), chatting excitedly. Trixie is there too, sitting _on_ the table. Chloe laughs softly. “Hey Trix, off the table, please babe.”

“Chloe!” Ella squeals.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Maze greets her.

A “Hi Chloe!” from Eve, “Morning! Are you excited?” from Linda, and a full speed and full force hug from her daughter.

“Slow down guys, I kind of just woke up,” Chloe jokes, joining them in the free seat.

They all continue their conversations after presenting Chloe with the gift Lucifer left for her. It’s a pair of simple diamond earrings that match her ring. She turns said ring around on her finger out of nervousness until Trixie gently places her hand over her moms and gives her a smile. Chloe pulls her daughter close. She picks up the earrings and gazes at them. He must have remembered how much trouble she had when deciding on earrings. They must've spent hours in both Tiffany & Co. _and_ Zales combined, just looking at earrings but still ended up leaving with nothing.

The makeup and hair stylist as well as her assistants arrive around ten. They get started on Chloe first, letting her request something subtle but still glamorous. She probably annoyed them with how much she was bouncing her leg as they blended blush onto her cheeks.

The others are scattered around her wide open living room, a few of them with the stylist’s assistants. Trixie is having a field day with eyeshadow. Chloe opens her mouth to tell her to calm down just a bit but the woman doing her daughter’s makeup seems quite entertained. 

The morning goes by in a blur. A blur of anxiety, a few tears, flowers crowns, a little of Maze’s whiskey, and a load of bridesmaid dresses. A photographer arrived a little while after the stylists and constantly snapped photos of everyone getting ready. Chloe stands in front of the mirror, smoothing down the fabric of her dress. She decided on a spaghetti strap dress with a lace bodice and a silky tulle skirt. Ella comes up behind her and gently places a flower crown on her head. It’s nothing too flashy, just little white flowers that Chloe’s forgotten the name of, even after being told about ten times. 

Her hair tumbles down her front, curled just slightly, with two strands twisted and pulled back. She decided against the veil last minute. It seemed like too much.

“Oh Chloe…” Eve swoons from behind.

“Mommy! You look beautiful!” Trixie squeals. Chloe smiles at them.

“Are you all ready?” Linda asks, smoothing down her own peach colored dress. 

Rubbing her hands together, Chloe nods. “I think so. Oh!” She wiggles her ring off and hands it to her mom then immediately starts rubbing at where it used to sit on her finger. 

“So what exactly do we do for the next two hours?” Maze asks, walking around Chloe’s living room.

“Well,” Chloe starts. “I’m going to the bathroom. I pee when I’m nervous.”

“Ooooh Chloe, what about your vows?” Eve asks.

She stops in her tracks, terrified for a moment. But she remembers they’ve finished them a few weeks back. She was tempted to take a peak at his but she didn’t. “We got those covered.”

The next two hours go by much faster than Chloe wanted them too. She paced through her bedroom, practicing her vows to herself. While doing that, she remembered her dad’s necklace. She took it off to shower but quickly clipped it back on before she forgot. And before she knew it, they’re being loaded into a limo and driven towards the church. 

She hasn’t spoken to Lucifer all morning. Not even a text. They hadn’t even decided if they were going to see each other before the ceremony.

Trixie perches herself on her mom’s lap in her own peach flower girl dress. “‘Sup?”

Chloe giggles. “‘Sup?’ Where’d you learn that?”

“Kids at school,” she replies, shrugging. “You look really pretty.”

“Thank you, monkey.”

“Mom?” Her voice is quiet all of a sudden.

“Yeah?”

“Who’s going to walk you down the aisle?”

Chloe’s heart almost stops. “W-well...Grandma is.” She bites her lip and tries to swallow down the sudden knot in her throat. “Since Grandpa isn’t here to do it.”

“Do you think Daddy will still be here for my wedding? I want him to walk me down the aisle. And Lucifer, since he's going to be like my other dad now. I want both of them,” Trixie tells her.

Chloe blinks back tears as quickly as she can so she doesn't ruin her makeup. _So much for not crying today_ . “Yes, Daddy will still be here when you get married, monkey. And Lucifer definitely will too. After all, he _is_ immortal, you know.” Trixie grins at that. “And babe...what happened to Grandpa was...it won’t happen to Daddy. Or me, or Lucifer. I’ll make sure of it. Just for you, so you can have all three of us there.”

“I know, Mom. I love you a lot,” Trixie murmurs, putting her arms around her mom’s neck. 

“I love you too. Thank you.” Chloe leans forward and touches their noses.

“For what?”

Chloe shakes her head. “Just...for being my little girl.”

The moment they pull into the church driveway, Chloe’s stomach tightens. The wedding is small, at least compared to others but they still invited a good amount of people from work and some of Chloe’s old friends from the training academy. A few people in a group that she doesn’t recognize stand off to the side. She scoots closer to Maze and points out the tinted window. Guests watch the limo as it passes, knowing the bridal party is inside. “Are those his siblings?” she whispers.

Maze nods. “Yeah some of them. A few are some demons I think.” She reaches over and fixes Chloe’s titled crown. “Don’t worry, they won’t bother you. Lucifer made sure of that.”

Chloe nods. “What if I want to meet them?” 

“You could, if you want. That’s Michael,” Maze says, pointing. “He’s a dick, just a warning. Like massive, arrogant…dickhead. Anyway, here’s Az—Azrael—and Gabriel too. Oh and the one punching the other is Remiel and Castiel.”

“Nice to know. I’ll be sure to not get on her bad side,” Chloe says. “Oh hey, do you have everything for your…”

Maze glances over at Eve, who’s quietly giggling over something with Ella. “Yeah.

The limo stops at a side entrance and let’s the women off. Marissa is waiting outside and ushers them into a room off the sanctuary so no one is able to see Chloe. Marissa sets her off to one side of the room where she paces incessantly back and forth while her bridesmaids are briefed on how to greet some of the guests.

They gather around Chloe once more before the head out. “Is there anything you need us to do?” Linda asks.

Chloe shakes out her trembling hands. No ring for the time being means nothing she can fidget with. “Um...no. No, I’m okay.” She sighs loudly. “You guys just...disperse and go do whatever.” She motions for them all to, respectfully, get the fuck out. Trixie hangs by the door. “You too, Trixella. Stay with the girls, okay? Linda will tell you when to go out with Charlie and the rings.” She bends down and presses a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head. “Go on.”

Once everyone’s gone, Chloe stands with her own thoughts. Her heart is going a mile a minute. She can’t imagine how Lucifer is feeling. _I hope he’s okay…_

There’s been a vanity set up in the corner of the room for her so she leans towards and gets her makeup. Her star necklace dangles and glints in the light. Chloe smiles. Never once did she think her dad would’ve ever left her something. Of course, she knew he loved her more than himself but…

“You’re wearing it.”

Chloe whirls around, unaware that she wasn’t alone. “Sorry, can I help—” She shuts her mouth the moment she sees who’s standing behind her. Her whole body shakes. “Daddy?” she whispers.

John Decker, in the flesh, against all odds, stands before her. “It’s me, monkey,” he says softly.

She takes a step towards him. “How…” she breathes. “How are you here?” Her voice cracks and trembles as she reaches for him.

He takes her hand to assure her that he’s one hundred percent, completely there. “A little favour from an angel and your soon-to-be _husband_.” Chloe lets out a breathy laugh. “My little monkey’s getting married,” John murmurs, taking her other hand.

“Yeah,” Chloe murmurs. “So...you know?”

“What, that you’re marrying the Devil? Obviously.” Her dad pauses. “Does your mother know?”

“ _No_.” Chloe shakes her head. “No. I don’t want to know what she would think. But...you’re here. You’re really here…”

“Yes, I am.” John smiles at his daughter. A smile that says “I’m proud of you. Of everything you’ve accomplished, everything you’ve created for yourself, and how much you’ve grown. I’m proud of the woman you are today”.

“Can you stay?” Chloe whispers. Tears build at the corners of her eyes as she waits for the answer she dreads.

John shakes his head sadly. “I’m sorry, monkey,” he says.

A sob escapes her before she can stop it. “I wanted you to walk me down the aisle,” she chokes, allowing a few tears to fall.

“Oh, don’t cry.” He leans forward and brushes her tears away with the back of his hand. “I’ll be there,” he assures her. “I’ll be up in the balcony. You—and Lucifer and his brother—will be the only ones to see me. Well, that’s what they told me. But I’ll be there.”

Chloe nods and proceeds to be quiet for a little while. Just to take in that this is actually happening. She’s talking to her dad right now, after seventeen years. She opens her mouth to say something when there’s a knock on the door. “Who is it?” she asks cautiously.

“It’s Amenadiel.” The angel pokes his head in. “Ah, I see you got the surprise.”

Chloe smiles so wide that she feels like her face may break. “Thank you,” she whispers emotionally.

“Of course. Lucifer told me yesterday. It’s the least I could do,” he explains. “Also, I was told to come and inform you that it’s time.”

“Okay,” she breathes. She turns back to her father. Like her, his eyes are teary too. “I have to go…” 

“That’s okay, monkey. It’s your day,” John reminds her.

She throws her arms around him and holds on tight. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want you to leave again,” she says quietly. 

“Chloe…I’ll always be with you. I always have been.”

She breaks up their hug too fast. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You’ll always be my little monkey, okay?” her dad tells her quietly.

“No, don’t say that. Don’t make it sound like you’re leaving.” Chloe knows she sounds pathetic, begging her already dead father to not leave her again. This is probably a once in a lifetime thing for her, for anyone if she’s being honest. 

John nods, rubbing his daughter’s arms. “You look beautiful. You’re an amazing woman, Chloe.”

Another knock on the door. “Decker! Let’s go! Get a move on!”

“Hm, a little harsh,” John observes.

Chloe lets out a soft laugh, walking back over to her vanity to check up on her makeup with her father in tow. “It’s just Maze. She’s always like that. She means well though. She’s one of Lucifer’s best friends. Has been for centuries.” Once she’s done making sure everything it’s perfect and corrected, she hugs her father again. “Thank you for being here.”

“Anything for my little girl. Oh and...tell Trixie I love her. And tell that to your mother too, of course.”

“Jeez, Dad.” Chloe fans her eyes. She never really thought about what her father thought about _her_ daughter. Obviously, she had a feeling he would love her but..hearing him say it for real hits harder than she ever thought it would. “Yeah...I will.”

“Go,” John says. He lets go of her hand. “It’s time. Look up and I’ll wave to you. I love you, Chloe.”

Hesitantly, Chloe reaches for the door. “I love you too, Dad.”

Maze pulls open the door, finally tired of waiting. “Come on,” she says, grabbing Chloe by the arm.

She only gets one last glance of her dad’s smile before the door closes. “Hey, careful. Don’t bruise the bride,” she jokes. After blinking away her tears and realizing that this is actually happening—happening _right_ _now_ —her anxiety begins to settle back in. “O-oh my God…”

“Yeah, God isn’t here,” Maze says, lining her up next to her mom. “You okay?”

Chloe nods, looping her arm into her mom’s. Normally, the mother of the bride would walk down the aisle alone while the father would go arm in arm with the bride. But since Chloe’s dad isn’t _technically_ here, Penelope offered to give her away and she wasn’t going to say no. 

“Hey, were you crying in there?” her mom asks quietly. “Your eyes are a little red.”

“No. No, I’m fine,” Chloe insists.

“Chloe!” Ella rushes towards her with a bundle of flowers. “Your bouquet!” she says breathlessly.

“Your hair!” Chloe says in return. Strands of her friend’s hair stick out in all directions from the bun holding her half up, half down hairstyle together. “Hold onto that.” Ella does as told, clutching Chloe’s bouquet as Chloe tucks her hair back into the bun as neatly as she can. “What did you even do, get in a fight with someone?”

“Oh no, I went to say hi to Azrael. And almost got beat up by Remy,” Ella explains. She places the flowers into Chloe’s own hands.

“So you did get into a fight. I can’t have my maid of honor with a black eye on the wedding day.”

“No, I said _almost_.” Ella grins and Chloe returns it. “You look beautiful, girlfriend. You’re going to be amazing. You and Lucifer are going to be amazing. Well, you guys already are but you know what I mean. Like, you guys are one of a kind. O-M-G...the babies you guys are going to make…just wow—”

“Okay, Ella?” Chloe starts. “I love you. But please shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ella nods. “Sure. Sorry.” 

The music has started without Chloe realizing and Trixie is already bounding down the aisle, tossing petals to the side. She hardly remembers it’s her turn until her mom nudges her forward just slightly. 

The sound of people shuffling to their feet to stand is suddenly very loud. Chloe clutches her bouquet in an attempt to not rub her bare ring finger. There’s no reason for her to be nervous. She knows everyone here (with the exception of a few angels and demons she’s never met), no one’s judging her. It’s her day. This is all about her. And Lucifer. The two of them. She has nothing to worry about.

The walk down the aisle is like walking through molasses. Chloe blocks out everything else but locks eyes with Lucifer. His smile is like nothing she’s ever seen. It’s not his trademark smirk or even a grin. Just a full blown, drunk in love, real smile. She can’t help but return it. Tears blur her vision as they get closer. _He brought her father back to her_. 

He did that. For her.

She reaches the altar, a tear escaping and running down her cheek. Ella takes the bouquet as Lucifer reaches for his bride’s hands. 

“You…” Chloe whispers tearfully. “You…”

Lucifer glances upwards towards the balcony and Chloe follows his eyes. Just as he said, her dad sits front and center, watching her. He gives her a small wave.

The priest has started talking but neither of them hear. They’re locked in their own little world, holding each other’s hands. 

“You look beautiful,” Lucifer says quietly.

“Shut up,” Chloe blurts. Her voice is still low enough for only the two of them to hear. “I’ll start crying. I don’t want to do that. Yet.”

Lucifer lets out a low chuckle. She notices he goes to kiss her forehead but stops himself and opts for squeezing her hands gently. 

The ceremony moves at what Chloe would only recall as light speed. Somehow, she recited her vows from memory. Probably from all the adrenaline rushing through her. 

She told herself that she wasn’t going to cry during the ceremony, only after. But the moment Lucifer finished his own vows, about how he ”would be with her always, through dark and light and Heaven and Hell and everything in between”, a sob slipped through her lips. A few people murmur “aww” from the pews. 

Charlie toddles over time them for the ring exchange, presenting the small, silk white pillow that they lay on. The familiarity of the feeling of the ring when Lucifer slips it back on her finger warms something inside her. She has to resist the urge to pull him down and kiss him right in that moment.

Right before the _I do_ 's, Chloe looks up at her father, still sitting right where he said he’d be. He mouths _I love you, monkey_ at her. As much as she wishes she could sprint back over to him and tell him how much she loves him too, she presses a tearful smile to her face. 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Cheers (and shrieks from a few demons) erupt from the guests the moment their lips touch. She’s kissed him more times than she can count but this time...it’s different. This time, they _are_ the only two people in the world. In the universe, even. Everything else melts away as she snakes her arms around his neck. 

They finally break apart, resting their foreheads together. No amount of words or tears could even express the feeling she feels right then. 

Most guests are ushered into the venue, following Chloe and Lucifer out of the church. Pictures of the happy couple and their wedding party of their closest friends commence outside. They begin with one of everyone lined up on the side of the bride and groom and end with one of Chloe with her legs bent, covering her face with one hand as Lucifer throws her over his shoulder while using the other hand to hold down the back of her dress. One immediately after that where she’s tenderly touching his cheek while holding back a laugh, where the end of her heel hit him in the face. 

“Baby,” she teased. 

“I am not!” was the only response she got. 

Amongst all the chaos of pictures and laughter, Chloe doesn’t even realize she’s forgotten to see if her father was still waiting in the balcony. 

The reception hall is already filled with music when they arrive. Since the bride and groom are the last to enter, Chloe pulls Lucifer aside, letting the rest of their party make their way inside first. She finally gets a full good look at him. She didn’t think it was possible but he looks even more handsome. 

“I love you,” she says. “I...I can’t believe you did that.”

Lucifer’s face softens. It’s the most genuinely in love look he’s ever given her. “I would do anything for you.”

“You’re amazing. You really are. You’ve become this...this amazing man. Well, of course you’re still beyond infuriating sometimes but...you’ve grown and I...I don’t know if I would be who I am today. Without you. I mean that, Lucifer. I do.” She smiles up at him, stroking his cheek gently. He leans into her hand just as they announce the arrival of “the man and woman of the hour, the beloved bride and groom!”

“Let’s go,” Lucifer murmurs, holding out his hand. Chloe takes it, pressing a smile to her face as the double doors open to reveal them. 

——————————

Not a moment goes by during their reception where Chloe isn’t grinning ear to ear. Their first dance (which just so happens to be to Only You by Yazoo, the song they danced to in Lux after solving the high school reunion case) makes the both of them emotional. They had been having trouble find a song and never realized that they didn’t decide until the song came on. After the dance, Ella told them she picked it out, remembering how special it is to them.

Dinner is served shortly after, consisting of hawaiian sandwiches (requested from the caterer by Maze, much to Trixie’s utter delight), salads with spring veggies, fruit and cheese boards, steak and sweet potatoes with some kind of sweet sauce with a taste that Chloe can’t put her finger one, plus other dishes that she couldn’t name if she tried. 

The toasts commence towards the end of dinner. Everyone in the wedding party made one, some together, some solo. Even Trixie stood up and read off a little piece of paper she pulled out of her dress pocket. The couple had wrapped the little girl up in a family hug immediately after that. 

Ella’s is by far the most heartfelt. Of course, like at the rehearsal dinner the night before, she throws in jokes and silly stories about Lucifer making inappropriate comments and Chloe rolling her eyes or smacking his chest at a crime scene. She finishes with a line that leaves no dry eyes in the reception hall. 

“I think I can speak on behalf of everyone here when I say that you two are the best of us,” she says. “All of us.”

The guests gather on the dance floor afterwards, all eager to bust out some moves. Dan and Amenadiel start dancing together and Trixie covers not only hers, but Charlie’s eyes too. 

“So sorry you had to witness that,” she whispers once their dads finish. Charlie giggles and hugs her legs. 

Chloe leans on Lucifer's shoulder as they watch their guests from the table. Neither of them have to say anything to know how the other is feeling. But she says something anyway.

“I’m really happy.”

Lucifer presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Me too.”

She opens her mouth to say something but someone calls her over to the group of ladies standing in the middle of the dance floor. Grabbing her bouquet off the table next to her plate, she shakes it at Lucifer. “Duty calls.” He smiles, watching her as she walks towards them. 

The other ladies all gather behind Chloe, eagerly awaiting her to throw her flowers. But she doesn’t. 

Instead, she turns around and hands them to Eve. Her friend gives her a confused look while Chloe just smiles. People start to gasp around them and Eve just looks even more confused as she scans the room. Her eyes land on Maze, who’s on one knee behind her and holding a small black box. Eve covers her “O”-shaped mouth with her hand. 

Maze opens her own mouth to probably say something snarky yet also incredibly sentimental but can hardly get a word out before Eve tackles her to the floor, yelling “Yes!”. 

After letting Eve shower her new fiancée with kisses, the others help them to their feet. Chloe threw arms around them, followed by Ella, then Linda, then Amenadiel, Lucifer, and the entire rest of the wedding party. Once everyone lets the couple go, Maze slides the ring onto Eve’s finger. She stares at it for a moment before looking back up at Maze. The photographer’s camera flashes, catching candids of them in their own little bubble

Chloe sneaks back to Lucifer’s embrace, letting them have their moment. “That was sweet,” she says genuinely. 

“It was,” he agrees. “Shall we cut the cake?”

A grin spreads across Chloe’s face. But Trixie butts in first. “I thought you’d never ask!” she squeals. 

Lucifer holds out his hand and leads Chloe to the cake table. Ella and Eve had come up with the ironic gesture of having Angel and Devil food cake, frosted with chocolate icing and decorated with edible flowers, strawberries and raspberries. So, that’s what they did. Trixie persistently asks to help them cut the cake, bounces on her toes next to them. Chloe smiles, nodding.

Lucifer picks Trixie up by the waist as Chloe holds the knife with one hand and lets her daughter hold part of it as well. The guests clap and cheer the moment they cut into it. Linda comes over with a plate for them to place the first slice onto. But Trixie has other plans.

She helps her mom set the slice onto the plate and then takes it. Chloe has less than two seconds to take a breath before her daughter smashes the plate into her face, smearing the cake all over. Giggling like a maniac, Trixie high fives Lucifer. Chloe wipes the cakes from her face while her friends come to her rescue with napkins and help her clean up.

Trixie's smile falls quickly. Her mom isn’t smiling as she slices into the cake a second and third time. Not until she turns to them with the smallest smirk on her face, both hands holding a slice of cake. Lucifer and Trixie already know what’s coming the moment they get cake smashed into their own faces. The three of them fall into a fit of laughter while their friends help them clean up. 

After the rest of the cake is cut and served, there’s a last slow dance (to none other than Eternal Flame, of course. At Lucifer’s request). A few guests start to say their goodbyes to the newlyweds once the dance has finished. A small send off of the bride and groom with sparkles commences shortly after. Lucifer takes Chloe aside a few minutes later as she’s saying goodbye to some of her old friends from the police academy.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asks quietly.

“There are some people I’d like you to meet.” She knows who he means immediately. His siblings. “If you like, of course. They’ll understand if not.” He looks slightly nervous.

“No, no. They’re your family. I’d love to,” Chloe tells him, touching his arm gently.

With a smile, he guides her behind a curtain. Maze and Amenadiel are the only ones there. 

“Hey, Lucifer…” She turns to him and gestures to the two of them. “You do know that I’ve met these two before, right?”

“I know that, darling.” He returns her little grin before gesturing behind them. There’s five more people that Chloe recognizes from seeing them standing outside the church when she arrived.

“Hi,” Chloe murmurs tentatively. 

The shortest one pushes toward. “Hey! I’m Azrael,” she says, holding her hand out. Chloe shakes it. “You can call me Az. Or Rae-Rae. That’s what Ells calls me.”

“Oh, right. You’re Ella’s friend,” Chloe replies. She points to the other, hard-faced woman in the group. “And you’re Remiel. Castiel. Michael. And Gabriel.”

“Well, someone knows their stuff,” Remiel says gruffly. She doesn’t look the slightest bit impressed.

Chloe smiles, scoffing a little. “No, actually Maze just pointed you guys out in the car when we got here.” Now the angel is _less_ impressed which she didn’t think was possible.

“It’s...nice to meet you, Mrs...Morningstar,” Castiel says.

“Oh, no no. It’s just Decker. Chloe Decker. But yeah, really good to meet you too!” 

There’s a few moments of awkward silence where no one exactly knows what to say. No one speaks until Chloe says, “Well! It was nice meeting you guys.”

The siblings murmur their goodbyes before heading out a back door.

“That was...uneventful,” Chloe says as Lucifer leads her out from behind the curtains. She sounds genuinely disappointed.

“Yes, well...my siblings aren’t much of the talkative type. And from their reaction just now, I’m not sure they aren’t totally fans of me marrying a human.” It’s supposed to come out jokingly, but there’s a hint of sadness in his voice. “At least my father hasn’t reigned down destruction upon us just yet.”

Chloe gets sudden flashbacks from demons running through Los Angeles. “Well…”

“That’s true,” Lucifer agrees with a smile. “But that wasn’t technically my father.”

“Either way, it doesn’t matter.” Chloe steps in front of him, adjusting the peach rose on his tux. “I’ll be here. No matter what, I’ll be by your side. For better or for worse, right?” 

He squeezes her hand. “For better or for worse. Hey, so you’re not changing your name?”

Chloe shakes her head. “Nah. For one, it’s too much paperwork. And two, no offense, but I’m not sure how I would like how much attention would be brought to me if my last name was Morningstar. Plus, I like my last name. Trixie will keep Espinoza just because that’s easier too. And I mean, when we have kids, we could just do a hyphenated name or something.”

“ _When_ we have kids?” he asks, slightly in shock. 

“Oh. Too soon?” Chloe cringes, embarrassed. He knows she wants at least another kid but they haven’t really talked about it too much.

“No…” Lucifer replies slowly. “Just curious.”

They soon thank everyone for coming, sending most of the guests off. The wedding party stays behind. It’s getting late; Linda has Charlie on her hip, who’s sleeping on her shoulder and Trixie is leaning against Dan’s leg, trying to fight the heaviness of her eyelids. Good thing they opted out of an after party. Not even Lucifer, the notorious party boy of them all, doesn’t have enough energy for another party. 

There’s a car waiting outside the reception hall to take Chloe and Lucifer to their hotel. The bags they packed for their honeymoon are already there, so all that’s left is to say their own goodbyes. Their friends offered to help tie up the last remaining things for the wedding besides the things Chloe and Lucifer have to do themselves, like order their photos, return or exchange wedding gifts, etc.

“That can wait,” Lucifer said to her at the kitchen table one night. She had been stressing over when to get everything done and was nearly to the end of her rope. “That can wait until after the honeymoon. I promise.” She reluctantly let him take the clipboard from her hand and they fell asleep in each other’s arms on the couch.

They say thank you and goodbye to their group before hopping in the car. Chloe gives an extra long hug to a sleepy Trixie, who she won’t see for a few weeks as they travel through Europe for a few weeks. Of course they won’t see the rest of them either but she loves Trixie just a little bit more. You know, because she’s Chloe’s daughter obviously.

Laughter sounds and tears are shed as the couple climbs into the car. “See you in a few weeks!” Ella calls.

Chloe waves at her through the open window. “We’ll miss you guys!”

“Eh,” Lucifer retorts. Chloe elbows him in the chest and he snorts. “See you all later!”

The car starts off down the road. Lucifer pulls Chloe onto his lap. He opens his mouth to probably say something risque but is cut off by Eve yelling, “Go have lots and lots of sex!”

A snort slips out as Chloe buries her face into Lucifer’s shoulder. He waves out the window back at their friends. “Oh, don’t worry! We will,” he calls.

Laughs ring out as their car turns the corner.


	6. You Are The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here’s chapter six 🥺 i cut it short bc i got an unexpected good idea and it seemed like a good place to end :) but i’m sure you guys will really like it! also if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to look them out lol i don’t have a beta and it’s also 4:40 in the morning atm but anyway enjoy!
> 
> twitter: iesiieshay  
> insta: st.ardcst

For the next four weeks, the couple basks in their newlywed-ness as they travel throughout Europe. They stayed in London for their first week, where Chloe dragged Lucifer along to explore every little nook and cranny that she could find. They then flew to Paris, where many a nights were spent sitting on their balcony, looking out at the Eiffel Tower while drinking champagne. More than a few times, this ended up with a quite drunk Chloe dancing around the small living room in their rented flat, singing off key to music that only she could hear. Sometimes Lucifer would join her, turning it into a slow dance and helping her into bed afterwards. 

In Greece, their days were spent laying in the sun on the beaches of Milos. Lucifer got a picture of Chloe coming out of the water, running her hands through her wet hair, smiling bigger than he’d seen her smile before. Another one with her laughing at something he said while they were at dinner one night with the sunset in the background and a glass of wine in her hand. She was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress he had bought for her earlier that day.

The last stop on their trip was an overwater villa in the Maldives. They had finished most of their exploring and decided to take their last week to relax and just walk along the beach. And it was very relaxing, to say the least.

That is, until Lucifer wakes up in the middle of the night to find Chloe’s side of the bed cold. He’s immediately worried. She’s been acting a little strange that week but brushed it off when he asked her about it. Earlier that night, she had also said she didn’t feel well so she clocked in before him. 

Lucifer hurries around the villa, looking in every room as fast as he can. He bursts into the bathroom and finds the french doors that open to their balcony are wide open. Chloe is laying still on the wooden slats. There’s a large plastic bucket next to her. “Chloe!” he calls, walking over to her faster than usual.

Her eyes are open and glassy as she stares up at the stars. She fiddles with her star necklace. “I threw up,” she whispers. 

“Ah. Explains the bucket.”

She snorts lightly. “Just in case I have to again.” 

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” He kneels down next to her and brushes a wet hair from her face.

Chloe shakes her head. “I didn’t want to wake you so I just showered and I came out here. I thought some fresh air would help with the nauseousness but…”

“Something you ate, hm?” 

“Probably.” She pushes herself to sit up with a groan and rests a hand on her stomach, as if that would stop it from hurting. Lucifer wraps an arm around her gently. 

“Would you like me to help you back into bed?” he asks quietly as he presses a kiss to her temple.

She shakes her head again. “No, no...it’s better out here. Will you just...stay with me until I fall asleep?” She sounds so much like when Trixie asks her to do the same thing that it breaks Lucifer’s heart a little. 

“Of course, my love.” He pulls her into his lap, letting her rest her head above his heart. She often says she likes it and it helps lull her to sleep. 

They stay like this for a few hours until the sun starts to rise. He tries to stand with Chloe in his arms to bring her into the bedroom without waking her but fails. She groans and hits his chest gently before pointing to the lounge chairs on the deck. 

“Are you sure? The bed is more comfortable in my opinion,” he says, grinning a little.

The grin fades when Chloe doesn’t return it, her eyes still closed. “Outside is nicer,” she mumbles. Her fingers tremble as they fumble across the buttons on his shirt and her breath is suddenly shallow.

“Okay,” he whispers. As gently as he can, he rests her on the cushioned chair. She stays curled in a ball while he unbuttons his shirt and lays it on top of her. It’s not much of a blanket at all but it seems to satisfy her for now. 

For the rest of the day, Chloe falls in and out of a seemingly uneasy sleep and ends up throwing up twice more. They had planned a few days earlier to go out to dinner with a few other couples they met on the mainland but Lucifer has to call and let them know they aren’t going to make it. He sits close to her all day, making sure she’s alright. After she throws up the second time, he decides they shouldn’t stay any longer. To his surprise, Chloe protests when he tells her.

“N-no, Lucifer. I’m okay. Promise.” She sits up on the chair but not without difficulty.

“Darling, you’re sick. We should get you home and possibly to a doctor. Just in case something is seriously wrong,” he explains, brushing a hair from her face.

She pushes his hand away. “We can just go to a doctor here. I’m-I’ll be fine. I don’t want to ruin the honeymoon and make us go home early. I’m fine.” Another sudden wave of nausea washes over and she lurches for the bucket, trying to keep down whatever is left in her stomach.

“You’re not fine. I’ll call the airport and see if we could get flights for tomorrow morning, alright?” Chloe doesn’t answer as she holds onto the bucket for dear life. He leans down and kisses her forehead before heading back into the villa.

——————————

Chloe swats away her husband’s hand as he tries to dab her forehead with a damp cloth. “Lucifer, I’m fine, stop it. We’re in the middle of the airport. I didn’t even have a fever yesterday.”

“Ah, so you are better. You have enough energy to scold me,” he jokes. Chloe glares.

“Yeah, I always have enough energy to scold you. I’m your  _ wife _ .” Her lips tug upward at the sides and Lucifer’s does the same. “But I do still have a huge headache and my stomach hurts a little so...be nice to me.”

“You know, I quite like it when you call yourself my wife. It’s got a nice ring to it, I think.”

Chloe opens her mouth to respond but the flight attendant calls “Next!” and they’re being boarded onto the plane. 

Lucifer had splurged and got them the quickest direct flight back to LA which wasn’t even very quick at all, much to Chloe’s dismay. Her eyes practically popped out of her head when she read “twenty-eight hours” on the ticket information.

But she somehow enjoys it nonetheless. They’re comfortably seated in first class, nothing less than she expected from him. The flight attendants come around and serve them food a few times but each time, just the smell makes Chloe’s stomach turn so she politely refuses.

Lucifer gives her a strange look as he bites into his steak. Chloe shrugs. “I don’t really want to be that one person throwing up on a plane,” she explains. 

Nodding, he goes back to his food. More than a few times, he tries to offer her even just a small piece of lettuce but she looks greener than usual so he stops. 

Around hour twenty, after watching five whole movies, two naps, an unusual amount of reading, and a tentative snack of about five mini pretzels, there’s nothing to keep Chloe occupied anymore. She would rather do cartwheels around the plane and make herself sick by getting dizzy than sit in her chair for another eight hours. 

Eventually, Lucifer tears his eyes from his own movie and suggests that she come sit with him. The beds aren’t usually big enough for two people but Chloe is small enough that she can fit in between him and the wall. 

“This is so much better than being in my own bed,” she murmurs as she rests her head on his chest and holds onto his arm. 

“Mm, I have to agree,” Lucifer muses. He goes to kiss her but she makes a face and moves away. 

“No, gross.” Lucifer pouts at her. “I threw up, it's gross. You don’t want to kiss someone who’s thrown up.”

“Wait, on this flight?” he asks, suddenly concerned. 

“No, yesterday.”

“Well, you brushed your teeth and mouth-washed afterward, didn’t you?”

“Yeah...so what, it’s still gross.”

“Hm.” He moves in and kisses her quickly before she can protest. 

It’s her turn to pout. “I can't stand you, I hope you know that.”

“Well, sorry to burst your bubble, darling, but I’m kind of your  _ husband _ now. So, you’re stuck with me.” He smirks at her before she hits him in the chest. 

“I’m going to take a nap,” Chloe announces to just the two of them. 

“You do that, love. You seem like you need the rest.”

She cuddles closer to him, humming softly. “Tell me a story,” she whispers. 

Lucifer is taken aback. “A...story?” With her eyes closed, Chloe nods. “About what?”

“Anything.”

“Hm. Oh, I told this one to Trixie when you were out one night.” Chloe's heart flutters. “It’s about this time when Mum took my siblings and I to a special secret lagoon area and we played for hours. Every single day for a long time…”

He continues, describing how the water was always blue, the plants and flowers and trees always thriving and green. Chloe falls asleep on his chest somewhere around the time he’s telling her about how they weren’t allowed to splash or push each other into the lagoon, so as to not disturb the peacefulness of the area. 

She wakes to a soft kiss on her nose and she scrunches it as she stretches. Lucifer chuckles softly.

“Did you sleep well?” he asks, watching her try to stifle a yawn. 

Chloe nods. “Mhm. How much longer do we have?”

“About five hours.” 

She grimaces. But it’s not as bad as she suspects. Lucifer finds a deck of cards in Chloe’s purse which they end up using to play games on his bed (he’ll never admit it but Chloe won almost all of them). A flight attendant brings them another meal that Chloe politely refuses. Lucifer on the other hand, although he’s worried about her, can’t refuse. She looks like she’s about to gag as he’s eating so she crawls over him and back into her seat.

“I’m lonely over here,” she tells him with a pout.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat? You should get something in you, my love,” he says, poking a tomato with his fork.

Chloe nods. “I’ll be fine, Lucifer. I’ll have an apple or something if I really need to, don’t worry.” 

Lucifer looks unconvinced but doesn't push her anymore. She climbs back onto his bed once the flight attendant comes around and collects their empty food containers. She’s bored enough that she gives him a back massage and finds that he’s fallen asleep by the time she finishes. 

After taking a look at the screen in front of her and finding that there’s still almost four-ish hours left, she decides to nap with him. A fourth couldn’t hurt. Plus, she’s been feeling extra tired the past couple days. Probably because of the food poisoning.

Chloe gently pushes Lucifer, just enough so she can curl up beside him. He mumbles something incoherent before draping an arm over her. She cuddles close to him, letting herself fall into sleep. 

——————————

Lucifer nearly bangs his head against the wall, jolting himself and Chloe awake as the plane lands. His wife groans without opening her eyes. She turns away from him, stretching and then curling back up into a ball. He shakes her gently. 

“Chloe, we’ve landed,” he murmurs, kissing the back of her neck.

The bed jostles slightly as Lucifer slides off to pull their backs down from the overhead bin. Chloe sits up, a little scowl on her face. It makes Lucifer grin. 

“You look quite adorable, you know,” he says. 

“I’m tired,” is all she replies with. 

“You can sleep all you’d like on the way home. And Trixie will be waiting for you too.” He holds out his hand for her. 

Chloe’s face lights up at the mention of her daughter. She takes his hand, not letting it go until they’re off the plane. Her wedding ring sparkles in the sun as they step outside the airport. 

“Hm, someone has good taste, don’t you think,” she murmurs. She holds her hand out in front of her so the both of them could see. 

Lucifer takes it and kisses her palm. “I like to think I do too,” he replies. “Impeccable, really.”

She leans into his side as they walk along, looking for their car to take them home. “I love you.”

“I love you more, darling.”

Chloe stands on her tiptoes to kiss him but he leans away, smirking. “Oh so  _ now _ I can kiss you?” 

“Shut up,” she grunts, hitting his arm. She pouts through a smile. “Just kiss me.”

He does and in that moment, all Chloe feels is happiness. Pure bliss. Sure, she’s always happy when Lucifer’s around, it’s hard not to be. They’re a package deal, he‘s her other half, her rock. But there’s usually something—whether it’s a case or another person—getting into the way. This is the first time in a while that she feels  _ only _ happiness. Nothing else, not some lingering stress to finish a case, not anxiety about making her wedding absolutely perfect. Just. Happy.

They find their car rather easily, where a man standing in front of it holds a sign that reads “Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar”. Chloe gives Lucifer a look, both of them well knowing she isn’t changing her name. But, not that she’d ever admit it to him, she got butterflies in her stomach reading the sign. 

Chloe lays across Lucifer’s lap in the back seat. He plays with her hair very gently, almost a feather light touch. It relaxes her so much that it feels like she’s floating by the time she falls asleep about fifteen minutes into their ride home. 

They arrive back to their house about thirty minutes later, Lucifer shaking Chloe awake for the second time. The driver unloads their bags and bids them goodbye after Lucifer pays him with a very generous tip. 

“Why am I so tired?” Chloe wonders aloud as they wander into the living room. She drops onto the couch and pulls out her phone, typing furiously into Google. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe you should eat,” Lucifer suggests. 

Chloe gasps. “What if I have cancer?” Lucifer can’t help but snort. “I’m serious, Lucifer! I never sleep this much! The Mayo Clinic says—Oh God, what if I have Emphysema? Or a concussion—”

Lucifer grabs her phone from her hand, squinting at the screen. “Darling, you’re just jet-lagged.”

“Oh.”

“It is a twelve hour time difference I believe so sleep as much as you need.”

“Where’s Trixie?” Chloe asks. She looks around, realizing her daughter isn’t there.

“At Dan’s, isn’t she?” Lucifer sits down next to her on the couch. 

“Oh, yeah, right. Did Dan say when he’d bring her over?”

“Well, we technically still have three days off so I didn’t tell anyone we were coming back early. Figured they'd worry about you and I know you don’t like that,” Lucifer says. 

He’s right. “Yeah…” she replies softly. “Thank you. And no more throwing up, promise. I’m all better now.” But of course, right at that moment, a wave of nausea hits her like a truck. 

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asks. Her face must’ve changed for him to notice something.

“Mhm. I’m just gonna...lay here for a while,” she says, patting the couch. 

“Do you need anything?”

“Maybe some water. Or some soup. I’m fine,” Chloe insists. 

Unconvinced, Lucifer heads into the kitchen. He brings her a bowl of soup he’s heated on the stove and a glass of water, that she gratefully downs almost immediately. Instead of actually eating the soup, she drinks the broth in little sips. Lucifer gives her a look at first but she glares at him so he stops looking. 

They spend the rest of their night curled into each other on the couch. It’s starts to get dark quickly and before the sun is ever down, Chloe’s snoring softly. She lays on top of Lucifer, all four limbs splayed out to the side. He rubs a gentle hand up and down here back. She needs the sleep, he has noticed that she’s been more tired that usual. He came to his own conclusion that it’s just jet lag from bouncing around from country to country. Chloe never said anything about it so he didn’t think it was his place to do so either.

Around midnight, he carries her upstairs as carefully as he can so he doesn’t wake her. But once he lays her on their bed, her eyes flutter open. 

“Good morning, darling.” Lucifer grins. 

Chloe groans as she stretches out on their bed. She opens her arms for him. “Come,” she murmurs. 

He does as she asks, letting her hold him close. She lets out another groan and moves herself out from under him. After spotting the confusion on his face, she says, “You’re on top of my stomach. It hurts.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Lucifer replies, kissing her neck. 

She giggles, starting to push him away. But she stops herself and pulls him back towards her. Her breathing goes shallow as Lucifer slowly looks her up and down.

“You’re not being very subtle, you know,” Chloe remarks. 

Her husband smirks. “I wasn’t trying to be.” 

“Oh?”

Lucifer hums a yes, leaning closer to her. Chloe closes her eyes, letting him have a moment. His hands snake down towards her waist, one moving up to the back of her head. Their lips don’t touch but she can feel them close. She could lean forward just slightly and kiss him if she wanted to. But she doesn’t. She lets him take the lead. 

Her breath hitches as he kisses down her neck. They’re featherlight, barely even there. A hand runs under her shirt and down her side, raising goosebumps on her skin. 

A sudden yawn escapes her. Lucifer looks up from pressing kisses down her chest. “Sorry, am I boring you, love?”

Chloe grins, rubbing her eyes. “Just a bit,” she replies sarcastically. 

That seems to make something click inside him. He seems more aggressive now, not that Chloe is one to complain. His lips meet hers and all the air is suddenly sucked from her lungs. It comes out as a soft moan as she cups his face with her hands. Lucifer slides his hands down her sides once more. She has to resist the urge to squirm underneath his touch. 

She lets out a little squeak when she feels his breath over her belly button. He starts to slowly tug at the band of her sweatpants but she stops him.

“No,” she murmurs. 

“No?” he repeats. 

Chloe nods. “Not tonight. I’m too tired.”

“Alright then.” Lucifer crawls back up towards her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. He kisses her forehead gently. 

“I had a really nice time with you these past few weeks,” Chloe says quietly. “I’m sorry I made us leave early.”

“Nonsense, darling. You just ate some bad food, that’s not your fault,” Lucifer assures her. “But for the record, I had a very lovely time as well.”

She smiles. But just as she leans up to kiss him, their front door bangs open downstairs. 

Chloe is out of bed in a split second, pulling her gun from her bedside table. Lucifer follows behind her silently. Voices float up towards them; they sound hurried. 

“Who would break in at this hour?” Lucifer questions stupidly. His voice is hushed as he follows his wife down the stairs. 

She gives him a look before shaking her head. Footsteps get closer, following the voices.

“Okay, come one. Hurry, Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to set any of their alarms off by accident.”

“It’s okay, Daddy! I know the codes to turn them off. Mommy told me before they went on their vacation.”

Chloe lowers her gun almost immediately as she steps off the last stair. “Dan? Trixie?” she calls through the dark. She flips on a light switch and sure enough, her daughter and Dan are standing on the foyer. They look slightly terrified. 

“Mommy!” Trixie snaps out of it and barrels towards her mother. Dropping to her knees, Chloe breaks into a smile as she scoops the child into her arms. 

“Hey monkey! Oh, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too!” 

Ruffling Trixie’s braids, Chloe looks up at Dan. “What are you guys doing here?” she asks, standing back up.

“I could ask you guys the same thing,” he replies. “But Trixie wanted to grab a toy or something.”

“At midnight?” Lucifer butts in. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Trixie explains.

“Well...okay…” Chloe says slowly. 

“What are you guys doing back anyway?” Dan asks. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be home until the end of the week.”

Lucifer opens his mouth to respond, probably lie or give some other excuse, but Chloe puts her left hand on his chest. Dan, not-so-subtly, glances on the ring on her finger. 

“I got sick. In the Maldives,” she admits. “Some bad food probably, I don’t know. But Lucifer, being the overbearing mother hen that he is, got all worried and booked a flight back home two seconds later. So he could take me to the doctor in case something is actually wrong.” She says the last part while giving Lucifer a side eye.

“Darling, it’s not my fault you didn’t look good. At all. You were pale and shaking from chills in eighty degree weather,” Lucifer points out. 

“Yeah but I was fine. I only threw up twic—”

“Three times, actually.”

“Chlo, I don’t think that’s good,” Dan says slowly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Oh God, not you too,” she complains. ”I’m fine! Really. I’ll take the day tomorrow to catch up on sleep and probably be forced to the doctor’s office and then come back to work early the next day.” She shrugs it off like no big deal. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, has different plans in mind. “Well, I thought—” Chloe turns and shoots him a look that says something like “shut the fuck up or I  _ will _ shoot you again”. He wanted no part in that, he knew that for sure. Getting shot actually hurt like Hell (no pun intended).

Dan nods slowly. “Well, we should get going. Trix, you’ve got school in the morning and I have work, we should get to bed as soon as we can.” He starts ushering Trixie out the door. With a big smile, the little girl waves back at her mother and step-father (well, more like step-Devil. A few days before the wedding, she and Lucifer both agreed that it was much cooler than “step-father”).

“Well, wait—” Chloe starts. “What if...what if we take Trix tonight?”

“No offense but I doubt you two will be awake when she has to go to school. With jet lag and all, you know?” Dan explains. “I can keep her until your honeymoon is  _ officially  _ over.”

The couple doesn't argue with that. One less responsibility. Not that either of them mind taking care of the young girl. She’s Chloe’s daughter and they both absolutely adored her. Especially Lucifer, even though he would never outright admit it. 

They bid their goodbyes to Dan and Trixie and after Chloe lets out a loud sigh, Lucifer wraps an arm around her waist and guides her back up to their room. 

Sure enough, Dan was right. They wake past ten the next morning, entangled in each other’s limbs. Chloe pats Lucifer’s bare chest sleepily, her eyes half open. 

“Oh, you’re positively glowing, my love,” he muses.

“Mmm,” Chloe hums in reply. “Must be the post-honeymoon glow.” Her voice is raspy from having just woken up. 

“Is that actually a thing?”

“No idea.”

Lucifer laughs softly. “How about some breakfast?”

“That sounds awesome. I’m starving.”

“Oh, maybe that’s because you haven’t eaten properly in days.” He hums at her and she giggles, pushing him away as she rolls herself out of bed.

“Just...make me something good, yeah?” She smiles at him. “I’m gonna go shower real quick, get all that travel off me.”

Lucifer rolls out of bed himself, grabbing his red and black silk robe from a hanger. “Anything you’d like me to avoid? So you don’t regurgitate all of my exquisit cooking.”

“Ew, Lucifer.” She makes a face at him. “And no, I’m pretty sure I’m just fine now. No more ‘regurgitating’.” The word makes her cringe but she grins at him nonetheless before turning into the bathroom. 

Much to her dismay, she was wrong. About throwing up. She had to sit down on the tile floor of their shower with her head between her knees until most of the nausea passed. It didn’t work unfortunately. She finally gave up and got out to try herself off. There was a tickle in the back of her story that she was  _ not  _ happy about so she knocked back a big gulp of water to make it go away. 

She now slips into a pair of loose pants and a slightly cropped white tank top before hopping downstairs. There’s still a lingering feeling of nauseous-ness hovering over her but she forgot all about it the moment she spotted Lucifer dancing along to The Bangles playing softly on their surround sound speakers. 

“Someone’s cheerful,” she muses, sliding onto a stool as he cracks an egg into a pan. A bag of chocolate chips sits on the side of the counter and Chloe lets out an “Ooooo” before taking a handful of them. They miraculously seem to make her nausea disappear.  _ Thank G—Well, thank Dad, I guess. _

———————

Their next two days are spent entirely in the comfort of each other’s arms. Chloe was planning on going to work the day after they got back, like she told Dan. But she woke up that morning and decided it wouldn’t hurt to stay home for just one more day. 

She does get sick a couple more times. But, in an attempt to not worry Lucifer, she keeps quiet about it. Excuses herself whenever she felt like her previous meal was going to come up. He would force to out of the house and to the doctor and that’s _not_ what she wants to remember from the end of her honeymoon. 

Lucifer decides the best way to spend their last night alone (for now) was to take a little trip up to the penthouse. For a night of “wine, woman (Chloe, obviously), and song” as he calls it. It doesn’t go the way Chloe expected at all. In a good way, of course. 

He brings her up to the penthouse around eight. The first part, wine, does not disappoint in the slightest. Most of it it just then basking in the other’s presence, laughing at stupid jokes or stories they dig up from the back of the memories. Neither of them actually end up drinking much, their glasses still half full by the time Lucifer stands. He holds out his hand and she takes it with a confused but pleased look. 

“Where are we going?” Chloe asks, standing. 

Lucifer kisses her slowly but says nothing as he pulls her towards the elevator. 

“Oh, we’re secretive tonight, are we?” She grins up at him and he returns it. 

“Just a bit.”

“Hm.”

They arrive downstairs in the midst of lots of dancing and loud pumping music. Lucifer, his hand firmly clasped in Chloe’s, turns to the bartender and asks him to turn off the music. Chloe shoots him a weird look but he just smiles. 

Everyone else in the club seems to know what’s happening except Chloe. She looks around at everyone but nothing on their face reveals anything. 

“Come,” Lucifer whispers into her ear. 

She doesn’t really have a choice since they’re still holding hands but he brings her over to the piano and sits on the bench. Still standing, she lingers next to him, somewhat unsure of what to do. 

He pats the open space on the bench. “Sit,” he commands. Not forcefully, his voice is light. Chloe’s more confused than ever now; Lucifer never sounds or even acts like this. 

“What are you up too…” she says carefully, sliding onto the bench. 

He kisses her temple quickly. “A song, my love. Remember? Wine, woman and...a song.”

“Yes, I remember.”

He sighs before beginning to play. It’s slow and deep and gentle. Lucifer begins to sing slowly and Chloe knows exactly what song it is. Tears begin to well up and threaten to fall but she blinks them back.

“ _ There goes my heart beating,  _

_ 'Cause you are the reason, _

_ I'm losing my sleep, _

_ Please come back now. _

_ There goes my mind racing, _

_ And you are the reason, _

_ That I'm still breathing, _

_ I'm hopeless now. _ ”

She’s practically useless now. She gave up on holding back tears after the first verse and had to clamp a hand over her mouth when the string orchestra started playing at the beginning of the second. Looking around, she can’t even find the other instrument players but that’s not important now. 

Lucifer continues to play and sing. He knows Chloe doesn’t like being the center of attention  _ ever _ and although that’s the position she’s in now, it doesn’t feel like that. For either of them. It just feels like they’re the only two people in the room. No, the only two people in the universe. It’s not until other people join in on the singing that Chloe remember’s she’s in the middle of the club dance floor, letting her husband serenade her into tears. 

“ _ I'd climb every mountain _

_ And swim every ocean _

_ Just to be with you _

_ And fix what I've broken _

_ Oh, 'cause I need you to see _

_ That you are the reason. _ ”

For the last minute or so, the song picks up just slightly. The club goers are still in full swing as they join in song. It only makes Chloe cry even harder. There are tears in Lucifer’s eyes as well, ones that she hadn’t seen earlier in the song, ones that she doesn’t often see in general. Even after many years, he still doesn’t like emotions. Finds them confusing and he’s right. And because of that, he doesn’t let himself feel a lot of time. Not even around her. It doesn’t matter how many times she tells him he’s allowed to be vulnerable with her. He closes himself off in order to keep his loved ones safe whether there’s an large, looming, imminent danger on the horizon, or just a measly neighbourhood burglar on the loose.

But this is different. 

“ _ I don't wanna fight no more _

_ I don't wanna hide no more (you are) _

_ I don't wanna to cry no more come back, I need you to hold me (that you are the reason) _

_ A little closer now, just a little closer now _

_ Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight. _ ”

There’s a quiet moment and it goes by quickly. Lucifer opens his mouth to finish off the song but to his surprise—and to Chloe’s—she starts to sing. 

“ _ I'd climb every mountain _ ,” she starts slowly. She doesn’t look at Lucifer, instead at the club goers watching her closely. But she knows he’s burning holes into the side of her head, watching her in awe. 

“ _ And swim every ocean _ ,”

She’s right, Lucifer is staring at her. With possibly the biggest heart eyes anyone has ever given their partner.

“ _ Just to be with you _ ,”

_ She’s perfect _ , he thinks. Not just her pitch, her voice, her tone...but her.

“ _ And fix what I've broken _ ,”

Yes, her voice is angelic and like  _ nothing _ he’s ever heard before, not even in Heaven. Yes, she hits every note without a single mistake.

“ _ 'Cause I need you to see _ ,”

She sounds like an obedient high school choir student who practices their solfège scales and songs every single day or even a professional singer who has been training their voice from the time they could talk. But even with her voice full of tears...

“ _ That you are the reason _ ,”

...she’s perfect. She’s a miracle.  _ His  _ miracle. His favorite person in the entire world.  _ You’re my rock _ as she would say. His best friend. 

Neither of them even notice the applause when Chloe finishes. Her face is soaked with tears, her mouth parted slightly. She breaks into a smile suddenly, a sob escapes through her lips. Lucifer doesn’t even have a second before she grabs his face, pressing their lips together. 

Not even their wedding day kiss felt like this. Everything melts away the moment their lips touch. Just like before, they’re the only two people to exist. It’s as if they live among the stars, chasing dreams they can only achieve together. 

They break apart to breathe, but neither go far. An emotional laugh bubbles out of Lucifer as they rest their foreheads together. Chloe scoots closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, followed by her legs around his waist. She nestles her head into his neck and closes her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she whispers through tears. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucifer murmurs, gripping her tightly. 

“No,” she says. Her hug is short lived and his stomach drops in anxiety. But what he gets is ever better. 

Chloe holds his face in her hands. Her eyes are so full of love that she thinks they might explode. “No. I am so,  _ so  _ beyond in love with you. I am,” she repeats. Lucifer looks like he may just melt in her arms. “Lucifer…” It comes out as a breathey, emotional laugh (or sigh, neither of them could really tell. They’re both a lovesick mess and a little bit preoccupied with each other). “God, Lucifer…”

“Quite the oxymoron, my love,” he says quietly.

She breaks into a smile, wiping away more tears. “Lucifer Morningstar,” she continues slowly.

“Yes?”

“I...I love you. So much.”

Honestly? If that’s the last thing he were to hear for the rest of his life? He would be more than happy. 

“And I you, Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is you are the reason by calum scott <3 also i am aware that the maldives isn’t in europe just ignore that since the rest of their honeymoon is in europe :)


	7. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry for the wait but ive been super busy! i just started working and im editing a lot too but i'll try to update as much as i can! i'm also working on going back and reading over my past chapters and fixing any mistakes bc i dont have a beta so any mistakes are mine! 
> 
> enjoy :)

The “after party”, as Lucifer so eloquently called it, after their song, leaves Chloe breathless. Figuratively and literally. They spend the rest of that night tangled in each other's limbs. Neither of them get much sleep, not that Chloe minds in the slightest. 

Sunlight streams through the curtains that billow gently in the wind as Chloe strokes Lucifer’s cheek with her thumb; he’s still sleeping. She watches his eyelids flutter and his chest moves up and down in even breaths. He drools a little, leaving a wet spot on his pillow. Letting out a soft laugh, she sits up, unaware that there’s anyone else in the penthouse. 

The duvet slips off her bare chest before she can catch it, earning a whistle from Maze. Chloe gathers the blanket back over herself, gaping at the demon who sucks on a lollipop. 

“Maze! _What_ are you doing here?” Chloe asks. Her voice hints that she’s a little mortified.

Maze barks a laugh. “I was coming to talk to Lucifer,” she replies. A smirk tugs at her lips. “But I think I’ll go, I got something better anyway.”

“Oh, you—” Chloe chucks a throw pillow at her friend who dodges it swiftly. “I’m _married_.” Butterflies in her stomach when she says that. It still feels like a dream. “And you’re engaged,” she points out.

Leaning against the wall, Maze shrugs. “I’m not gonna complain about getting to see some boobs though, you know.”

Chloe scowls. “ _Anyway_ , I have to get dressed and ready for work. So don’t look.” She makes a motion for Maze to turn around. Thankfully, she does without complaining. Grabbing her discarded jacket from the night before, Chloe covers her naked body as much as she can while hurrying into Lucifer’s closet.

She comes out wearing a white button down and pulls her “sex hair” into a bouncy bun.

From the wall, Maze squints at her. She leans toward Chloe, as if trying to figure something out. “Something’s up…” she says slowly. She sniffs the air around her friend, getting a strange look. 

“Maze, _what_ are you doing?” Chloe asks, backing up a little. The backs of her knees hit the bed and she plops down on it.

The demon looks closer at her. “You smell different. Like...Lucifer.”

Chloe gestures to the white button down she has literally just slipped into. “Uh, yeah. This is his shirt.”

“No, no. It’s something different,” Maze continues, waving Chloe off. “It’s faint. But it’s there.”

“Okay…” Chloe grabs her other discarded clothes from the floor, pulling on her jeans as quick as she can. “Are... you okay? You’re acting a little weird. Is it the wedding planning Man, I know how stressful that can be.”

“Oh no, Eve’s handling all that. She wants to. So, I’m great,” Maze replies, her hands up in surrender. A sly smile creeps up on her face. “You have fun with that.” She gestures up and down Chloe’s body.

“Uh...yeah, I will. I’m sure Lucifer will too.”

Maze lets out a laugh. “Oh, he already has.”

“Jeez, could you be any more cryptic? Are you going to tell me what you’re talking about or not?” Chloe pulls her jacket over Lucifer’s shirt, giving her friend a look.

“Nope.” Maze grins fully. “That’s not for me to tell. Plus, I’m not even sure. Just…” She shakes her head. 

“Alright…I’m going to go grab coffee, I’ll swing back around to grab Lucifer in a bit. So, if he wakes up before I get back, could you let him know?”

“Sneaking out the morning after, are we?” _Speak of the Devil. Literally_.

Chloe turns at the sound of her husband’s raspy morning voice. She grins at his cheek still pressed against the silk pillowcase. “Morning, sleepyhead. And no, I’m not. I’m just excited to get back to work.” She crawls onto the bed and steals a quick kiss before them hopping off towards the elevator. “I’ll be back. Don’t burn down the penthouse while I’m gone.”

“No promises!” Maze calls as the elevator doors close. She turns to Lucifer, who’s repositioning himself up onto his elbow. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” he murmurs. His eyes flit down to his black satin sheets

“Are you okay…” Maze asks tentatively. Feelings aren’t her thing. 

Lucifer sighs and finally looks up at her. His lips twitch towards a smile. “You know Mazikeen...I think I am.”

Chloe doesn’t come back for another twentyish minutes, giving Lucifer time to shower and put on some clothes. He’s adjusting his cuff links when the elevator dings. 

“Good morning handsome.” Chloe smiles, handing him a latte. 

He stares her lovingly for a few moments before kissing her. It surprises her for some reason. 

“What was that for?” she asks, blushing slightly. 

He shakes his head. “I just...think you’re lovely.” Chloe blushes harder. Lucifer holds his arm out for her. “Shall we get on our way?”

“Yes, we shall,” she replies. 

————————

A ball of dark hair and a flash of blue comes flying at the couple the moment they step off the stairs into the bullpen. “Decker!” Ella squeals, throwing her arms around her friend. 

The air exits Chloe’s lungs stage left as Ella squeezes her tightly. “Can’t…breathe…” she grits. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Dropping her arms, Ella looks Chloe up and down as she gulps in lost air. “Damn, someone looks _good_. You’re glowing, girlfriend!”

Chloe smiles. Lucifer comes up behind her after finishing his conversation with a uni who had been welcoming him back. Apparently the department’s close rate has decreased by a good amount after they left. 

Ella ushers them into the lab and begins to pester them with questions about their trip. At first, Chloe is reluctant to talk about it and just wants to get back to work. But she eventually gives in, pulling out her phone to show her friend pictures. Lucifer wanders around the lab, poking into draws and digging through files. 

“So…” Ella says, quiet enough for only she and Chloe to hear. “Did you guys have the absolute time of your life?”

“We did, as a matter of fact,” Chloe states. “The trip was amazing—”

“No, silly! I meant the sex.” 

“Wow, way to put it bluntly,” Chloe replies.

“But did you?” Ella questions. She narrows her eyes. Chloe bites her lip and looks over at Lucifer. Her cheeks flush slightly. “I knew it!” Her friend slaps her arm. 

“Ouch!” Chloe whines, rubbing the red spot. “And I don’t see _why_ my sex life is so interesting to you. But if you absolutely must know, yes, we did.”

Ella’s face doesn’t look like she’s going to let up on wanting information any time soon if Chloe doesn’t give her more. “Alright, fine! On the wedding night and a couple times after. Well…more than a couple I guess.”

“That’s what I like to hear, Decker!” Ella high-fives her friend while Chloe gives her a strange look but laughs nonetheless. 

“Okay, what do you have?” Chloe turns back to the table. “Lucifer, what are you doing?”

Her husband turns. He’s wearing goggles that enlarge his eyes, making him look like a fly. “Come here, stupid. We’ve got a new case to work on,” she says with a smile. 

“Actually Chlo,” Ella says slowly. “This isn’t a new one.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“It’s the same one we were working before the wedding…” 

“Oh! Okay, that’s fine.” Chloe shrugs, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach. “What’d you guys find while we were gone?”

Lucifer looks at her, his face softening. But he stays quiet. Ella rattles off the facts, most of them Chloe already knows: victims are young women in their thirties, disappear about a week before their bodies are found, death by blunt force trauma to the head, but not before being strangled and deprived of oxygen for at least five minutes. Her friend left out the oh so comforting fact that each body looked scarily like Chloe. 

“We’ve checked traffic cams and CCTV on almost every street corner in the city,” Ella explains. “Nothing. This guy’s really good, Chlo.”

There’s a knock on the doorframe behind them. “Hey guys.” Dan pokes his head into the lab. “A new body just dropped.”

“Right,” Chloe answers. “Thanks, Dan. Okay, let’s go.”

Letting Ella gather up the files, she starts out of the room. Lucifer puts a hand on her arm. Chloe looks up. noticing his slightly worried expression. 

“What’s up?” she asks quietly. 

He purses his lips. “Are you sure you’re…alright to do this?”

Chloe shrugs again. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you saw how you were last time. You seemed...off. A bit disturbed.”

“Hey,” she says. She touches his arm gently. “I’m okay. It was just wedding stress then. All crime scenes are disturbing, at least a little bit. You know that, babe. This…this isn’t any different…” She trails off towards the end. 

“If you say so,” Lucifer replies. He’s still uneasy but lets her take his hand and tug him out of the precinct. 

————————

 _Lucifer was right_ , Chloe thinks as she sways in her spot. Now that’s something she doesn’t say every day.

Her eyes have glazed over and she isn’t listening to anything Ella is saying. All she can focus on right now is keeping her mouth shut so her very minimal breakfast doesn’t come back up. Not because she’s sick (at least that’s what she tells herself). But because—

“Jesus!” Dan groans, covering his nose as he walks over. 

Lucifer throws his hands up in the air. “Not _him_! My father, I could deal with.” He makes a face. “But let me tell you about how—”

“Okay Lucifer,” Chloe grits, putting a hand on his chest. He gives her a small pout. “We know.”

He goes to move away and busy himself with His Father only knows what. But he stops when he looks at his wife. “Darling, are you alright?” Chloe nods sharply. “You look a bit green.”

She shakes her head, pushing him away. “Smell,” she manages. 

He accepts that as an answer and fixates back on Ella as she takes pictures of the body. The forensic scientist wrinkles her nose. 

“This one must’ve been here for at least three days,” she says, standing. 

“Clearly,” Lucifer mutters. 

“So,” Chloe starts. “Do we…do we have…” The crime scene spins as Chloe takes a step forward. She lets out a heavy breath, putting a hand on her stomach. _Do_ not _throw up, Chloe. Don’t do it._

The other three stare at her, concern washing over their already unsettled expressions. Chloe holds up a finger, signaling to them to give her a second. 

Taking a breath, she looks up. “Okay. I’m fine. Do we have an ID for her?” 

“Uh, yeah. Lindsey Birch, thirty-two, worked at a daycare on First Street,” Dan tells them. “No other family in the area. She didn’t show up to work one day and her co-workers just thought she forgot to call in sick. But she never showed up for the rest of the week and there was no one at her apartment.”

“So, they reported her missing a few days ago and...here she is,” Ella continues. Her voice lacks its usual pep. “Poor girl. Anyway, still consistent with the COD and build, height, and…looks are around the same. The kid that found her is over there.”

“Great,” Chloe rasps. “I will…” She trails off again, closing her eyes slowly. “Lucifer and I…will go talk to people.” She shakes herself off and heads towards a group of unis standing by a teenager, no older than sixteen.

“Okay…” Ella and Dan watch as she walks shakily away. Lucifer follows behind her, resting a steady hand on the small of her back. 

Chloe already knows he’s going to ask her if she’s okay so she holds up a hand. “As your _wife_ ,” she breathes. “I’m asking you to _please_ shut up.”

Normally, this would be the time when Lucifer grins and makes a comment about how he's going to take _his wife_ to do something _special_ tonight. But now isn’t the time. 

They make it to the witness who found and called in the body, miraculously without Chloe collapsing. She’s gone pale now and is shakier than before when Lucifer takes her hand. 

“Hi,” she says to the kid. “Detective Decker—Chloe… Decker. Um…I…uh…”

“So you found the victim over there, is that correct?” Lucifer finishes. Chloe leans into his arm, looking like she might pass out. “I’m Lucifer, by the way. The Detective’s husb—partner. What is your name?”

“Jackson Sky,” the kid replies. “And yeah, I was just walking to meet some school friends when I passed the alleyway. It smelled _so_ bad so I knew something was up. That’s when I looked and called you guys.”

“And you didn’t see anything suspicious…or out of the ordinary?” Chloe doesn’t even have enough brain power to process how professional Lucifer is being for once. He’s quite proud of himself actually.

Jackson shakes his head. “Not really. Sorry, man. A couple guys smoking a few feet away gave me a weird look while I was on the phone but they probably would’ve ran if they did it, right?”

“Yes, they would’ve…” Lucifer says slowly. “That’s why...if they didn’t run, it would be less suspicious! Ha! Detective, look at me go, I think I’ve made a break!” He looks down at Chloe. She looks worse than she did less than five minutes ago. There’s a light layer of sweat across her forehead. He pushes a few wet hairs out of her face. Her eyes are barely open. 

“O-okay,” he says quickly. Feeling Chloe’s face for a temperature, he turns back to Jackson. The teen looks just as worried about Chloe as Lucifer himself. “Would you be able to describe these men you saw?”

“Uh, yeah sure…” Jackson replies slowly. “Is...is she okay?”

Chloe’s mind is racing. But she feels like it’s blank; nothing is processing. Anything that goes in one ear goes right back out the other without Chloe retaining even one piece of information. Voices around her are distorted and Lucifer’s steady arm around her waist is no longer enough to keep her legs from buckling under her. 

Her stomach rolls as she turns away from the two of them. Lucifer protests as she slips out of his grip but she doesn’t hear him. It’s a mistake to open her mouth to try and say something to him because, instead of words coming out, it’s her breakfast. The measly chocolate muffin and coffee she ate two seconds before leaving to visit the crime scene. It burns the back of her throat. Her legs give out immediately after and she collapses to the side.

“Chloe!” There's a hand on her waist within a second, pulling her to sit up. “Chloe? Can you hear me, love? Look at me, Chloe. Look at me.”

His voice is so… so far away. Chloe’s vision starts to darken around the edges as Lucifer holds her face in his hands. She only remembers resting her cheek on his shoulder before being pulled under.

————————

“Hey Luc,” Ella’s small voice interrupts the quiet of the break room. 

Lucifer sits up quickly, brushing invisible dust off his shirt. His coat is draped over a sleeping Chloe on the couch, who hasn’t stirred in hours. The only indications that she isn’t actually _dead_ was that she’s breathing evenly and her eyelids flutter every now and then. 

“Yes, Miss Lopez?” he says quietly, meeting her at the door. 

“We found some stuff, if you wanna see it,” she tells him. “A possible suspect. But our number one detective is down for the count—” Ella glances at Chloe behind Lucifer. “—So we haven’t solidified anything just yet.”

“Alright, thank you. I may come check later on.”

Ella nods. “Is she...okay?”

The two of them look over at Chloe. “I believe she will be,” Lucifer says softly.

“Do you need anything? Water, a bagel?”

“I’m okay for now. Thank you, Miss Lopez.” Ella nods again before ducking out of the room. 

A gasp comes from behind Lucifer, making him turn. Chloe sits up with wild eyes. Her hair falls out of her ponytail in all directions. 

“Lucifer?” she murmurs. 

“I’m here, darling,” he says, striding over to her. She’s still shaky as she throws her arms around his neck. He wraps his own arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Are you okay?”

Chloe lets out a breathy laugh. “I told you not to ask me that anymore.”

“Chloe," he says seriously.

“I know.” She sighs, running her fingers through his hair. “I’m okay.”

“Are you lying?” Lucifer asks. He releases her from their embrace, not in bitterness, but just so he can look at her and make sure she’s, at least, physically unharmed. Which she is.

She stills her face into an expression he can’t read and bites her lip. “There’s something wrong with me…” she whispers. Her voice cracks just slightly.

“Chloe.” Lucifer cups her face gently. A tear escapes from the corner of her eye and he wipes it away with his thumb. “There is nothing wrong with you.”

“Y-yes there is. Ever since we came back…I just have this feeling that...that something bad is gonna happen,” she says, avoiding his eyes. “It’s driving me insane, Lucifer.”

“Is it because of the...the bodies?” he asks. 

She nods slowly. “It’s...creepy. It’s really unsettling. Why… _why_ do they look like me? Of all people in Los Angeles. Out of four _million_ people, me.”

“Darling, you don’t have anything to worry about,” Lucifer murmurs. He kisses her forehead then wraps his arms around her again. 

She lets out a breath, leaning her head against his chest. “I know. You’re right. I’m being paranoid. It’s gonna be fine…”

“Mhm,” he replies.

Chloe runs her hand up Lucifer’s arm. “Hey, sorry about this morning. I should’ve...let you help me.”

“You don't have to apologize, my love. Besides, I know you. You’re quite stubborn. I don’t think you would’ve let anyone help you if they tried.” He tugs her messed up ponytail out of the hair tie, running her hands through her hair.

She laughs softly. “Yeah. You’re probably right.” 

They sit like this, just holding one another, for a little while longer. It’s not until there’s a knock on the door that they pull away from each other. She already misses the warmth of his body radiating onto hers. She shivers slightly, pulling his jacket tighter around her. Dan stands in the doorway with a manila folder. 

“Hey,” he starts. “We got something from CCTV. Lucifer, if you want to come check it out, we’ll be in the lab going over evidence. Hey Chloe.”

She gives him a little wave. Lucifer nods and with that, he leaves them alone. “I should go check that,” Lucifer says, standing. “Will you be alright?”

“Wait no.” Chloe stands with him. Her legs feel like Jello. “I’ll come.”

“Detective, I don’t think that’s a good idea. At least not at the moment,” he tells her slowly.

“No, no. I’m alright. This morning was just...that was my fault. I was nervous about the case and I didn’t eat much before we left and all of that made me nauseous and I just couldn’t focus. But! I’m okay now.” She puts a hand over his heart. “I promise.”

Lucifer lets out a reluctant sigh. “You didn’t seem fine.”

“Since when have you gotten all protective all of a sudden, Mr. I-like-to-drive-thirty-miles-over-the-speed-limit-with-the-top-down-with-my-eleven-year-old- _step_ \- _daughter_ -in-the-passenger-seat?” Chloe grins up at him. 

“In my defense, Beatrice seemed to really enjoy herself,” he replies with a small smile of his own.

“Come on.” Chloe drags him towards the door, legs still a little wobbly. I need something to do so I’m not forced to sit around all day and do nothing. You know how bored I get.”

“That I do. But—” He scoops her up, looping his arm under her knees. “I don’t want you to tip over while you’re walking,” he says, stalking out of the break room. 

“Lucifer,” she grunts. Balling her hand into a fist, she hits his shoulder repeatedly. But he doesn’t let up. Not until they reach her desk. “Put me down!”

“If you insist, m’lady,” he replies, smirking. 

“Yes I do insist, dickhead.” Chloe starts to wiggle out of his grip so he places her on the floor in front of her chair. Just as he suspected, she teeters from side to side before falling back into the chair. He’s still smirking at her, as if to say _I told you so_. “Shut up,” she mutters. “Where's the case stuff?”

“Right here, _chica_ ,” Ella calls. She jogs over holding a mix of papers and photos. But she withholds them from Chloe's grip when she reaches for them. “You’re not going to faint on me, are you?”

Chloe rolls her eyes and leans forward, taking them from her friend. “I’m _fine_. Lucifer’s gonna get me a bagel and some coffee and I’ll be back to normal.”

Ella watches her, unconvinced. But she heads back to her lab without asking anything else. 

The couple spends the rest of the day combing through evidence. Chloe avoids the crime scene photos naturally, but there’s still enough CCTV footage, a few witnesses, and a few potential suspects to look over. She expects Lucifer to be goofing off, or at least just staring at her instead of helping with paperwork. But when she looks over at him, he’s got his nose buried in a file. It makes her smile as she remembers how resistant he was to that task at the start of their partnership. She’s proud of him and how much he’s grown. When they first met, she didn’t think they would be here, at all. 

But she’s been proved wrong and for the better. 

—————

Chloe is drawn out of her little bubble of concentration when Dan taps a pen on her desk. “Hey, what’s up?” she asks. 

“It’s almost three but I don’t think I can grab Trix today. I’m pretty swamped with cases right now and I’ve got a lot to finish up tonight. You think you’ll be able to pick her up?” Dan asks. He watches her sheepishly, as if slightly ashamed. 

Her expression goes from soft to agitated in seconds. “Well, Dan, so do I. I’m the one who’s been off for a month, I bet I have more to do then you—”

A hand on her arm is enough to shut her up. “It’s not a competition, my love,” Lucifer murmurs. 

“I know…” Chloe closes her eyes and takes a breath. “Okay…I can’t pick her up either but I’m sure Lucifer would be more than happy to. We’ve got it covered, Dan.”

The other detective nods. “Great. Thanks. Sorry about that.”

“No worries, Daniel!” Lucifer calls after him. He turns back to Chloe, who’s already laser focused back on the file in front of her. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving you alone, darling.”

She waves him off without looking up. “Babe, I told you I’m fine. Really. I love that you're worried about me—"

"I love you, Detective, of course I'm going to worry about you."

"—I’ve had my bagel, I feel wonderful. I just want to finish up some paperwork on older cases and that’ll take a while. So I’d feel better if you were with Trix tonight. We’ve been away long enough. Plus, I know she’s been wanting to spend time with you. And I love you too."

Still uneasy, Lucifer shifts from foot to foot. Chloe looks over at him finally. “Hey,” she murmurs, taking his hand. “I love that you're worried about me, I do. But I’m okay right now. If I feel off in any way, I’ll let you know, alright?”

“Hm.” Lucifer presses his lips together. “Okay. But let me know _right away_.”

“Okay, _Mom_ ,” Chloe replies. He scowls at her but she just laughs. “You already know Trix’ll probably want pizza so you could order that if you want. I know you’re not always very good in the kitchen.

“Excuse me, are breakfasts I usually make for you every morning not good enough for you?” Lucifer leans down until his face is centimeters away from hers. His smile is now a sly smirk.

Chloe hits his chest. “They were great. You’ve mastered those silly, I‘m talking about dinner. Remember when you burnt the spaghetti? How does someone burn _pasta_ , Lucifer?”

“That was one time!” Lucifer complains, throwing his hands up in the air. His wife giggles. 

“Okay, if you’re planning on getting her, go now so she’s not waiting for you.” Chloe waves him away but not before he steals a kiss. As she watches him leave, smug as ever, she rubs under her lip where he smudged her light layer of lipstick.

————

The pair spend most of their night digging into their pizza and pouring over Trixie’s homework, where she persistently asks him to “ _please_ uninvent algebra, it’s for the greater good!”. He regretfully has to tell her that he cannot actually do that and gets a frown in response. 

Lucifer checks in with Chloe from time to time with updates and asking how she’s doing. He limits them, of course, knowing she’d probably scold him for bothering her too much when she got home. 

After finishing her homework, Trixie drags Lucifer over to the living and puts on a movie. He let her choose, stretching himself out across the couch. After settling on Moana, Trixie shoots him a look for not leaving her any room. But he just pats his chest and she clambers on top of him, resting her head above his heart. It reminds him of Chloe—she always squeezes him close when she’s anxious or sad, her head right over his heart, so she can listen to his heartbeat. It calms her down. 

He zones out of the movie not even five minutes in. Did that mean Trixie was unhappy? Or did she just pick up that habit from her mother? He couldn’t bear to see Trixie anything but joyful. Both of her parents—including Lucifer now, of course—had dangerous jobs, maybe she was scared for them. He remembers at Starford Academy when she confessed that she thought her mother’s job was scary. But who was he kidding, she definitely worried about all of them, at least a little bit. She didn’t deserve to be sad or constantly worried about her parents. She’s a child who should be having fun, going to playdates and sleepovers. Creating various artworks with crayons that are usually quite messy, so much so that Lucifer can’t figure out what exactly is happening (Chloe had shown him a particularly confusing one one night and he may have mentioned something about how her daughter probably won’t be taking up a career in drawing). She could be selfish now. The thing at the top of her mind all the time at this age should be something along the links of “who will my next crush be?”. 

Besides, Trixie basically has a whole supernatural combat team on her side. They’ll “make the bad guys go away” (this is how she described Maze’s job once, after a sleepless night of nightmares and the demon came to her rescue to stop her from thrashing around in bed). Her family is safe. Thanks to them. 

She falls asleep before they’re even half way through the movie. Lucifer doesn’t want to wake her to turn it off so he just allows it to play until it’s over. His eyelids begin to droop sometime around when Moana is trying to escape Te Kā, the sounds of fight lulling him to sleep. 

Running a hand down Trixie’s back, like Chloe does to calm her down sometimes, he murmurs, “Sounds like home,” and lets himself be pulled under. 

The pair are fast asleep and don’t stir when Chloe locks the door quietly behind her around eleven that night. The sight of the two of them catches her a little bit off guard. Lucifer’s got one arm behind his head and the other hanging off the side of the couch, his lips parted just slightly. Trixie lays flat on top of him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her face is pressed into his shoulder. 

Smiling, Chloe snaps a picture of them. She then bends down to pull her daughter off her husband so Trixie can sleep in her own bed but the child doesn’t budge. It’s like she’s resisting in her sleep. Chloe doesn’t try again, knowing she would get some sass, even from a sleeping Trixie. But she plants a kiss on both of their heads and heads upstairs to bask in the entirety of the king bed she has all to herself tonight. 

————

The next day is practically the same. More of Chloe going over her old cases, pouring over files for hours on end. Said cases—barring the kidnapping one, which Dan has already been helping on so he took it over and let her back into when she came home— _were_ reassigned after they left for their honeymoon but she somehow weaseled her way back into a few last night after Lucifer left. 

She’s buried under a pile of papers when he mentions it’s almost time to pick up Trixie. “Huh? Oh yeah.” Chloe twists her face and looks up at him with big eyes. “I’m sorry to ask this of you…again…but would you be able to grab her? It seems like you two had a really nice time last night.”

“Oh you saw that, did you?” Lucifer smiles sheepishly. Was he blushing?

“I did. I have a picture,” she teases. He groans playfully. “Come and kiss me before you go.”

“If that’s what you desire,” he murmurs.

Chloe stands, grabbing his shirt gently. He smirks as she tugs him towards her over the desk. “Yeah. It is actually.”

He hums his approval and she kisses him gently, laughing quietly against his lips. “Is there anything else you desire, my love?” he asks once they pull apart. His voice is low so their conversation is only heard by the two of them.

Chloe grins, resting her forehead on his. Her hands find their way to the hem of his coat. “A little of...this, maybe,” she whispers, slowly running them down his shirt. Another hum of approval. “Okay, you have to go.” She pushes him away and brushes invisible dust off her shirt. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be but I’ll probably be home around ten or eleven. No later, I promise.”

“Sounds good to me, darling. I’ll cook something up for the urchin and I and leave you some leftovers.”

“Great.”

They leave it at that and Chloe smiles at his back as he leaves. 

Trixie is confused when Lucifer comes to pick her up again but goes along with it when he says Chloe’s working late again. She looks a bit concerned on the ride home but he assures her that her mom won’t become “one of those neglectful parents who brush their children off because they think making money is more important than taking care of their precious child”. 

“You think I’m precious?” Trixie teases. 

“Not in the slightest, _urchin_.” He pokes her side as he drives, not taking his eyes off the road. But he doesn’t miss her sticking her tongue out at him. 

Trixie crosses her arms and sits back in the passenger seat. A grin spreads across her face. “It’s okay, I know you love me. You can admit it,” she replies.

“Oh, do I?”

“Mhm.”

“How would you know that, hm?”

“Because you love Mom.”

“So how does that correlate to you then?” he asks playfully. 

“Because you love all your ‘Decker women’, remember, stupid?” she says.

“Oh, you’ve got me there.”

“You even love Grandma, who can be pretty annoying sometimes, so you kind of _have_ to love me.”

Lucifer pulls up to a red light and looks at her with his signature smirk. “Well, I don’t _have_ to—” 

He’s quite rudely interrupted by Trixie shoving him as she giggles. He retaliates, leaning over to tickle her. She squeals with laughter until there are tears in her eyes and she wheezes at him to stop. The light turns green, forcing him to let up. But nonetheless, she challenges him to a tickle fight later that night after Lucifer has whipped up some homemade mac n cheese and “whoever wins gets ten _thousand_ dollars!”

“Well, I already have ten thousand dollars.”

“Well, _I_ don’t!”

“What would you use it for anyway?”

“To fly to Mars, of course.” Trixie grins, sitting back on her toes. 

“Oh, I see you aspirations are still quite large,” Lucifer replies. 

“They’re not aspirations, Lucifer,” she states. Standing, she wanders around their large living room. “I’m gonna do it, you know.”

“Be the first president of Mars?” Trixie nods. “Well, of course you are! And as you should, I might add. You’re very good at negotiating, especially when it comes to chocolate cake.”

“I know!” she says matter of factly. “Exactly why I would be the best—and only—candidate.”

“Well, I would vote for you. For sure.”

“Thanks, Lucifer. I knew you would.” She strides over to him—well, “striding” would be a stretch. It’s more like her taking large steps and trying to make it look like a swagger but it just looks awkward—and plops down in his lap. 

He lets out a loud _oomf_. “You know, you’re just getting more and more like your mother as you get older. She does this to me all the time.” Trixie giggles. “What is it with the Decker women and trying to deprive me of oxygen, hm? Are you trying to kill me?”

“No!” she squeaks. “Then you’d go back to Hell! We’d never make you leave again! I would handcuff you to this couch and then tie you in chains so you couldn’t move, just you so you can’t leave me.” 

He doesn’t make a kinky handcuff joke or mention how he could easily pry off said handcuffs and leave anyway. From the shakiness in her voice, he knows any talk of Hell or him leaving terrifies her. He remembers how tightly she held him when she saw him for the first time after he returned to Earth. It had shocked him that he actually hugged her back in that moment. Even if he never admitted it, she meant something to him. And he to her. Over the years, he had grown to…well, to love her. 

He knew what he meant to her, that much was obvious. She didn’t try to hide her affection for him, even when they first met. The reluctance for touching,—hugs, handholding, lap cuddles, and pinky promises—on his end, had worn off, so much so that sometimes Lucifer would initiate them now. And Trixie’s more happy about it. 

She throws her arms around his neck, holding him like she’s never planning to let go. “Please don’t leave us again,” she whispers, nuzzling her head between his neck and shoulder. He places a gentle hand on the back of her head. “It was really sad when you left.”

“I know, Beatrice. And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You went for a good reason. But you’re back now and you don’t even have to go there again.”

Deciding not to mention that he may have to go back someday—although not anytime soon—he wraps his arms around her. He won’t let go either.

After a little while, Trixie shifts in his arms. “Can I stay up until Mom comes home?” she asks, eyes dreary. 

Lucifer glances at the clock by the TV. 9:37 PM. “Well, she said she’d be home between ten and eleven tonight. And you know she never breaks her promises, like me. But I think you should be in bed by ten and you may wait for her until ten-thirty. How does that sound?”

“Great,” she whispers. She slurs the word ever so slightly as she rests her head back onto his shoulder. Knowing her, she’ll be asleep very soon. 

He’s right, as five minutes later, she’s snoring quietly. Unusually for him, he follows soon after. 

————

A faint beeping rouses Lucifer from deep sleep the next morning. Trixie is still star-fished on top of him, just as she was when she fell asleep. His arm is wrapped protective around her, keeping her from rolling onto the floor during the night. 

The beeping doesn’t seem to disturb the child. But he does have to move her off him so he can stand up and stretch, at least. The noise, he realizes, comes from upstairs. _Strange_ , he thinks, holding onto Trixie before standing and placing her gently back on the couch. His attempt to not wake her fails and she yawns. 

_The Detective doesn’t usually let her alarm go off._ It’s usually one beep and a slam before her side of the bed dips and she groans. She is the one up before all of them. But she had said she had a lot of work to catch up, so she probably just overslept. It’s coming slightly more common these days, what with the two of them talking or having, as Chloe calls it (to him only, course), “mind blowing sex” until the wee hours of the night. 

Speaking of sex…she never woke him last night. He shrugs it off though; she was probably just tired from working on other cases last night.

“Sorry to wake you, Beatrice,” he whispers, ruffling her hair. She gives him a sleepy smile. “I’ll go wake your mother. You should get ready for school. Seems like everyone had a late night.” And with that, he plants a kiss on her forehead and heads upstairs. 

He knocks on the door softly. “Chloe, darling…” he murmurs. “I know you probably had a late night but—”

There’s no one in their room. To his surprise, the bed doesn’t even look like it’s been touched. He shakes his head, he probably just missed her downstairs. Still strange, since Chloe is known for being the one who never makes the bed. 

After checking their bathroom to find it cleans and empty, he passes Trixie on his way down the stairs. “Is your mother down there?” Still rubbing sleep from her eyes, she shakes her head and pads past him to her room. 

There’s no smell of someone cooking and no sign of her downstairs. He had set a bowl of mac n cheese aside for her last night but it sits untouched on the counter now. It’s strange, not waking up to her here but she probably stayed too late at work and fell asleep there. That’s just how she is. 

Nonetheless, he whips up a quick lunch for Trixie to take to school and grabs her a cereal bar and a clementine for her breakfast. They’re a little behind schedule this morning, with waking up late and all. Trixie bounds down the stairs in new clothes and barely has time to take a breath before Lucifer is ushering her out the door. 

“Where’s Mom?” she asks, biting into her cereal bar. 

“Oh, she just stayed late at work and fell asleep there,” he replies, shooting his wife as well as Ella a text. 

**To: Chloe**

_Morning love, Beatrice and I are on our way to school. I’m a Bit upset that I didn’t get the action I expected last night but I’m sure you were hard at work gathering evidence to punish the bad guys ;) Alright, see you soon, darling. I love you_

**To: Ella Lopez**

_Miss Lopez — Chloe stayed late to work on cases last night, could you make sure she’s alright? Thanks, see you soon. Just dropping Beatrice at school_

The drive to school is somewhat quiet, aside from Trixie crunching on her mini breakfast. She presses a quick kiss to his cheek before hopping out when they arrive. Once she’s out of the car, he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Chloe never stayed overnight at the station. If she did, she would text him. It just wasn’t something she did. Besides, she liked coming home earlier in the day so she could see Trixie. 

But maybe this was different. She has been tired a lot lately and probably fell asleep on top of her files. 

Lucifer tries not to speed on his way to the precinct. _She’s alright_ … he tells himself. 

Chloe often tells him that he tends to see the bad sides in most situations. _“Think about the good stuff, babe,”_ she’d say. _“The stuff that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. Even if there is, you know, a dead body on the ground right in front of us.”_

He would laugh and kiss her temple. _“The Devil doesn’t get warm and fuzzy.”_

_“Oh yeah? Well remember when you and Trixie went—”_

He would tug her close and kiss her, just to shut her up so she wouldn’t expose his soft side. She would come away smiling and snake her arms around his neck. 

_“‘I’m the Devil, I don’t get warm and fuzzy,”_ she’d mock.

_“Now frankly, that’s just rude.”_

Chloe would only laugh and press a kiss to his cheek before rambling on about the case again. He almost forgets she’s not in the car with him when he pulls into the precinct parking lot.

Absentmindedly, he twists his wedding ring. A tick he got from Chloe that she does whenever she’s nervous. Lucifer tries not to think about their conversation a few days prior. 

_I just have this feeling that...that something bad is gonna happen. It’s driving me insane, Lucifer._

Once inside the precinct, he practically ignores everyone, making a beeline for Chloe's desk. Which is completely empty. There’s not a paper out of place; her cases are stacked neatly in a pile, untouched. A picture of Chloe perched on his lap, the both of them laughing at something while holding a glass of wine and one of her and Trixie when the spawn was only about eight sit on the desk in their usual spots. Chloe keeps reminding him to have her change both pictures (“They’re old, they should be updated. We could…use a wedding photo. Of the three of us.”) but he keeps forgetting.

Lucifer turns on his heel towards the lab, fully expecting to see his wife pouring over a file with bags under her eyes. Instead, he collided with a five-foot-four forensic scientist with a swinging ponytail. 

“Oh—Miss Lopez, my apologies,” he murmurs, scanning the lab. There’s no one else there but them. 

“Sorry about that, dude! Oh also, I got your text!” Ella steps back, dusting off where her head had smacked into his chest. “Chloe didn’t stay last night though. She left before I did, around nine forty-five I’m pretty sure. I left around midnight, I was _super_ busy yesterday. You know, I had so many cases and—Hey, buddy...you okay?”

She watches Lucifer sit shakily down on a stool. His face has gone blank and pale. Ella gives him a strange look. “Lucifer, are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out or something.”

“He has her,” he whispers.

“Huh?” Ella leans closer. “Where’s Chloe? She’s not with you?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “He has her.”

————

 _How is it that not a single thing they taught us in that stupid police training course helping me here?_ Chloe grunts as she blindly attempts to feel out her surroundings. Her hands are bound to what feels like metal handles but it feels strangely gentle. As if whoever tied her to this chair didn’t actually want to hurt her. 

“Listen man, I have a kid and a husband to get home to...so…” Chloe calls out into the dark. A scratchy blindfold lays across her eyes. 

“Not for much longer,” a voice replies from behind her. 

She jumps slightly, swallowing the sudden fear bubbling up in her throat. “I’m a cop, you know.”

The voice laughs. It’s closer now, close enough that it makes the hairs on the back of Chloe’s neck stand on end. “Oh I know, Detective…”

Chloe furrows her brows. “Lucifer?” Another laugh. She realizes it sounds exactly like him. “Lucifer, come on. What are you doing?” She huffs a breath, a small smile creeping up on her face. “Let me go. You’re so annoying, you know that? If you wanted sex this bad, you could’ve just told me.”

The voice hums. It sounds like they’re walking in a circle as if to survey her. _Strange. The voice doesn’t sound like him, but the laugh does._

She fights the restraints once more, hoping they’d come undone on their own. “Come on, babe. I just want to go home. I’ve had a long day. We both have.”

“You really think I’m your _husband_ , of all people?” the voice drawls. 

Chloe laughs softly. “With that attitude? Definitely.”

“Well…” She shudders at the fingertips that caress the back of her neck, going to untie her blindfold. 

It’s dim in the room. The walls are grimy and stained, definitely not the clean, white walls in her finished basement she was hoping for. Her breath begins to quicken; she twists her wedding ring with her thumb. Footsteps fade across the room. 

A figure walks towards her from the other side of the large room. Chloe’s shoulders tense and she looks away, down at her ring. 

Hands clamp down on her wrists, digging her skin into the sharp metal of the arms of the chair. Hands…that look like Lucifer’s. The ones she’s intertwined her fingers into more times than she can count. The ones she’s held up to the moonlight filtering in through their bedroom window and traces the lines on them with her own fingers.

“I’m incredibly sorry to disappoint but…”

Stilling herself by taking a deep breath, she looks up.

And into Lucifer’s eyes.

Or at least eyes…and a face…that looks exactly like Lucifer’s.

“Not quite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh so the end of this is basically inspired by the trailer, im sure you guys already know who "lucifer" is ;) 
> 
> hope u liked it!!
> 
> also on another note!! i decided to cap the fic off at 11 chapters, i’ve finally got it all planned out to the end lol :)
> 
> twitter: chloesexual  
> insta: st.ardcst


	8. author notice - hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep scrolling and please read!

* * *

hi!

so im sorry to say but i've decided to put the rest of this fic on hold for a little while. i do have the rest of it planned out, i know how i want to end it, it's just going to take me a while and i might just wait until it's all done to post the next chapter. but as you guys know the chapters are usually pretty long and i really try to put my all into them and i dont want to post something thats just mediocre.

i also started working a few weeks ago so ive been pretty busy with that and i also edit on instagram and with s5 coming out in twoish days (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) i will be editing a lot (ive had these edits planned for Months i wish i was joking). school is also around the corner so i'm really sorry if i get super busy and the end of this takes a long time :(

the fic will still end at 11 chapters, i'll just take this announcement down before i post it. thanks for understanding <3

\- rachel

twitter: chioesjane (rip chloesexual you will be missed)

insta: st.ardcst


End file.
